FNAF: Nightmare's Unleashed
by iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3
Summary: The Fazbear Crew stopped the Joy of Creation completely, from getting to the minds of the innocent humans, and causing chaos. They now live happily with their new friends, the Elders. That is until an old foe has awoken and has a lust for blood and violence to spread across the globe. She is infected with the Joy of Creation and formed her own army and is now after the Fazbear Crew
1. Intro

" _The Joy of Creation…a term used to describe the happiness and joy that is brought to a being, or spirit, who has created life. This Joy of Creation was used by God as he created the first known humans on earth. Then came the serpent, which drove them to sin, and sin spread to their young, then to all humans. And now we live in this world we live in now, a world full of war, hatred, violence, sex, drugs, death, and sin. Welcome to the human world. A world that was unfortunately poised…poised by the Joy of Creation you see now," said Luna's voice._

"History tells us about a strange figure, dressed as a Plague Doctor, during the Black Plague, which would walk into town. And every time it left, somebody went missing," said a slim blonde woman to her class.

"Anyone wanna tell me the name of this strange figure?" asked the teacher.

None of the students raised their hand, not knowing the answer.

" _For thousands of years, we have been upon you humans, watching and studying you all. We formed from the Joy of Creation, and have spread it through the world as a good cause," said Luna._

"There have been multiple sightings of strange humanoid animals, and Plague Doctors, in foggy areas in the trenches during World War I…" said a professor to his college class. They were giving their full attention; one boy was taking notes during the talk. He wore a purple button up shirt, blue jeans, and purple casual shoes. His hair was spiked and he was a lean young man.

"It is said that if you went out to the Roman ruins, you can see a feminine, humanoid, wolf figure. And with one blink, she disappeared like that. Poof," said a male history teacher to his students, snapping his fingers at the last part.

" _We are called Elders, the highest and most powerful beings in the universe. We used the Joy of Creation to help create life, and to create a better world for the humans. We had such a happy life but…that was until one Elder decided to go rogue and become jealous-he wanted to take all the power for himself. So he set out on a rampage, creating monstrosities and demons that roamed the world."_

"People have reported strange sightings of a werewolf," said a brunette female news reporter.

"A strange blackout occurred after the sighting of a wolf-man, walking beside the electrical generators. And when the power came back, over two hundred people went missing," said an elderly anchorman.

" _We gave this Elder the name of Ahriman, which means 'Evil spirit,' or 'devil.' He gave the Joy of Creation a bad name, so we other Elders stopped using it. For centuries Elders have been un-killable, but Ahriman has created monsters and other spirits that rivaled many of the Elder's power. And with it came the Champions, then the Legends, the Gladiators, and lastly, the Warriors. Elders started to die like flies, and Ahriman started his own league, filled with evil Legends, Champions, Gladiators, Warriors, and even Elders. Thus the glorious battle of the Joy of Creation raged on!" announced Luna, raising her paw and flashing a bright white light._

[Tallest Building in the City]

A hooded figure stared down at the city. All that was seen was a white wolf snout, and a long fluffy white tail. The figure had its arms crossed and stared down at the city, smiling happily. Behind it was a young male wolf, who wore a black trench coat, black pants, and a black shirt. He was a black wolf, with ruby red eyes. He had long black hair that was in a pony tail, hanging down to his mid-back. He was fit, and athletic. He looked up at the wolf and smiled sweetly, and walked to it.

"Whatch'ye lookin' at mother?" asked the male wolf, in a gentle voice.

The hooded wolf looked at him and smiled, taking off its hood revealing a female wolf; she had white fur all around her, and red tipped ears, paws, feet, tail, and had a red circle around her right eye. "Just watching the humans enjoy their lives. I'm glad that they're finally safe from the corrupted Elders, and are living happily together in harmony. Ever since that war with Okami, the humans have given up killing each other. Those days were bad with Okami in rule, but it helped unite the humans to help one another to survive."

"Yeah, I guess some good came out of that war," said the young wolf, looking down at the city with her. "Want to go see Freddy and the others?"

"Let's go," said the hooded, hopping down from the building. The young male wolf looked at her wide-eyed, and looked down in worry. The hooded wolf whistled loudly and the sound of flapping wings was heard. The young wolf looked up and saw a large white dragon dive down towards the hooded wolf. The hooded wolf turned her body and faced the dragon. "My sweetheart!"

The dragon growl-purred and gently grabbed the hooded wolf with its claws and put her on its back. It pulled up and shot into the sky. The people cheered as they saw the white dragon.

"Faith!" everyone cheered at the bottom of the city, and out the windows of their homes.

"They love you Faith, you are a hero," said the hooded wolf, rubbing its neck. The dragon was a female and was all white. It had red ruby eyes, and was a nicely fit dragon.

"They love you as well Miss Luna," said Faith, flying up to the young male wolf and picking him up, setting him on her back as well.

"Hey Faith, still looking healthy," boasted Eclipse, patting her back.

"Thanks, you look handsome as well," said Faith, flying them across the city. They flew around happily, enjoying the view from above.

"Nadia!" all three of them said happily.

A dark grey female wolf, wearing a black tank top, and baggy black pants, looked up. She had a colorless light grey eye, with a clouded pupil. She was blinded by a corrupted Elder as punishment for her sister joining the Fazbear Crew. She had light black hair that was in a ponytail, and wore black sneakers. She smiled as she used the sound waves from the wings flapping to make an image in Faith, Luna, and Eclipse. She smiled cutely and waved at their direction, drinking the rest of her tea, and sprinting towards them, hopping off the building. She twirled as she fell down, making the wind twirl around her, and carrying her in the air. She got into a surfer's position, and rode on the wind under her soft feet. She had the ability to control, and make, her own winds. She flew beside Faith, and gave Faith a gentle kiss on the cheek. Faith smiled and nuzzled Nadia lovingly. Nadia joined Luna and Eclipse on Faith's back. She hugged Luna and Eclipse happily.

"Glad to see you still active Nadia," said Eclipse, petting her head.

Her ears went down when he pet her and she smiled, leaning into his soft paws.

"I am happy to still be alive and with my family," said Nadia.

Faith continued to fly around the city, visiting their friends. They passed by a plague doctor, who was picking flowers happily. Next to him was Michelle Schmidt, a short female young woman, with short brown hair, robotic right arm, robotic legs, and a robotic right eye. They both looked up and saw Faith. They both waved, and Jester brought Michelle in a hug and cuddled her. Jester took off his mask, and Scarlett was revealed. She smiled happily, snuggling Michelle. Scarlett was rebuilt and brought back to life after her death in the Animatronic war. Nadia teleported beside them both, and Scarlett and Nadia showed sisterly love. Nadia hugged Michelle as well, and kissed both their cheeks before going back with Luna and Eclipse.

They flew by a black cat, Candy, and a white wolf, Storm Jr., and a red wolf, Willa. Storm Jr. and Willa were sisters, and the daughters of Fang and Storm. The three were sitting in a beautiful flower garden and laughed. They looked up and waved at Faith and her riders. Candy grabbed Storm Jr. and Willa, and teleported them on Faith's back. Candy pounced on Eclipse, with heart eyes.

Luna rolled her eyes and smirked at them. Eclipse hugged her back and then looked around awkwardly," ehm. That's been quite a long hug, I think we can let go now Candy."

Faith flew by a park where all the kids cheered happily at the sight of Faith, and the Anthros on top of her back. In the park was a tall statue of Storm the Legendary Wolf, standing straight up, her paws on her hip. She wore her scarf around her neck, and gave a warm smile ahead of her. Fang sat in front of the statue and sighed, looking up at her. Eclipse and the others looked at him sadly. Storm Jr. and Willa hopped down and landed in the trees, and fell to their feet on the ground. They joined their father and hugged him, looking up at Storm's statue.

Faith continued to fly, and she ran into Oni Ryu. Oni Ryu saw Faith and shrieked happily, following her closely behind. Oni Ryu was a fit black dragon, with a red under belly. Faith looked back at Oni Ryu and gave him a flirtatious low growl. Oni Ryu's eyes widened and his cheeks blushed bright red. He smiled and fell to the ground, landing in a soft field of tall grass. Faith rolled her eyes and smiled.

They finally arrive at the Pizzeria and land on the ground gently. Faith's body slowly began to twist, turn, and unfold back into a white kitsune, nine tailed fox, with red tipped ears, paws, and tails. She had a red circle around her left eye. They walked to the Pizzeria and were greeted by Marionette, and dozens of children. Marionette smiled at Luna and hugged her warmly, happy to see her. She hugged him back, chatting happily. The rest of the Fazbear Crew join them; Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Vixey, Crystal, Golden Freddy, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Mangle, Balloon Boy, Balloon Boy, Violet, Lara, Lexi, Bulldozer, Mike Schmidt, and Mr. Fazbear. They all talk happily to one another and walked into the Pizzeria.

 **iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 Presents**

 **FNAF: Nightmare's Unleashed**

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone! Sorry if this chapter was short, or not very detailed. This is just the intro of the story, to introduce some of the returning characters, and some details to catch you up. I hope this was okay, and that you guys enjoyed it. This is the official start and first chapter of the trilogy! YAYYY! Wow, it's been so long…**

 **I've been writing FNAF stories since October 19, 2014. I've been doing this for nearly two years! Thank you all for your support and for sticking with these few years! It means a lot to me, I wouldn't be where I am without you all. I love all of you for your support and hope you all enjoy my future stories! I enjoy writing and putting stories out there for you guys to enjoy.**

 **I've been on FanFiction for almost four years now. It all began with my very first story "MLP Cupcakes Terror in Ponyville" in December 22, 2012. Wow, who remembers that? That's been so long ago, and I started with two to five fans. And now I have grown much bigger than before. Thanks you all soo soooo much for your support! I love all of you! Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will be updating Foxy in Love M-Rated version very soon. And I have broken down the OC entries; I am down to my final six! Good job all of you on your OC's. You all did an amazing job, and some did need some work. But so do mine, which is why this story will have perfected characters of mine that I fixed.**

 **Can we give this man a round of applause? This is by far the best OC entry in man-kind!**

Troll chapter 2 . Mar 13

Name : John Cena  
Age : 2100  
Hair Color : Brown  
Skill : Dramatically kicking out at 2  
Element : The Leader Of Cenation  
Rank : God  
Weapon : His Fists  
Rivals : Bray Wyatt Brock Lesnar, Vince McMahon, The League of Nations,  
Crush : Nikki Bella  
Likes : Wining  
Dislikes : Losing  
Specialty : Rolling out of Frog splashes  
Attitude : Adjustment  
Back story : The best there is,  
The Best There Was  
The best there ever be.

 **Alright, well that's all for now everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I will add more very soon, let me know what you all think and I will see you all later! Peace!**


	2. Prologue I: Joy of Creation Returns

[Manhattan, New York. A.D.B., Asylum for Dangerous Beings, 4:30a.m.]

Springtrap was sitting in a room with a large black wolf animatronic, with green eyes, and wore a long black, and green, hooded trench coat. His green eyes glowed in the darkness of his hood, and his snout peeked out. He yawned and watched TV, leaning back in his chair, with his feet on the table. This wolf was called Salazar. Springtrap had fallen asleep, Purple Guy's corpse was taken out of the bunny suit, but his soul now possessed the suit. Springtrap snored loudly; he and Salazar had lived together since the end of the recent battle. They became close friends, and did everything together in the asylum. Salazar watched the news and listened to the human reporters speak about celebrating the peace of the great city, saved by the Fazbear Crew and the Elders. Salazar smiled, happy to see peace in the world. He continued to watch the TV, and eating his cereal. He saw something in the background that caught his eye. He squinted and took his feet off the table and sat upright.

"Hey, can you rewind it a few?" Salazar asked a guard, who nodded and rewinded it for him. Salazar stood up and looked at the background more closely. Behind all the people and news reporter, something quick happened that was too fast for the human eye to catch. Salazar saw a blur of a female anthro Doberman running across the street, holding a human in her paws. Salazar could only make out that, and stood back processing what he just saw. He rubbed his chin and tried to figure out who that Doberman was. The Doberman was now gone from the camera view.

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Children and families ran around the pizzeria happily. They have grown much closer to the animatronics now that they knew their secret. Some people still found it unsafe to be around Freddy and his friends. Freddy was sitting down next to Bonnie, with a group of seven kids. Foxy was singing with Vixey to a dozen kids as they sang along. Crystal and Mangle were in the back, rocking their heads back and forth with the rhythm of the song. Chica and Toy Chica were cooking pizza from inside the kitchen, and chatting with the human cooks. They all laughed and had a good time; famous chefs from around the world were there to cook beside the two Chicas. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy were on stage, teaching kids how to sing and play guitar. Marionette was walking around, wearing the hoodie that Julisa had made for him. He still had his wig, with long black bangs, on him. He liked the way it looked so he had it implanted on his head to he had it forever. Luna walked beside him and chatted away.

"This place has gotten much, much, bigger since the last time we were here," smiled Luna.

"Yes it has, it's gotten a lot more popular," said Marionette, giving her a kind smile.

Luna looked away and took a deep breath," Marionette, are you still…"

"Yes," said Marionette instantly.

"O-Oh…" Luna looked down sadly," it's not going to be that easy to forget huh?"

"No Luna, it won't. You and the others still did those horrible things to our old friend. He was like our brother," said Marionette.

"Marionette, we didn't mean to do it. Well, we did at that time but that was because the Joy of Creation took over our minds," pleaded Luna, stopping him.

Marionette sighed and looked at her," still doesn't exclude the fact that you killed him. All he did was care for us, and you guys just…"

Marionette exhaled and walked away, leaving a sad Luna standing there. Marionette went inside his box and closed the lid. Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl looked at each other, concerned for their friend. Luna looked up at the children and at the animatronics. Eclipse looked at his mother walk out the pizzeria. She held her head in frustration and punched a dumpster, sending it flying back over a hundred yards, and slam into a building wall, breaking it down. Her ears drooped, and she clenched her fists.

"Dang it! This day…just turned. Marionette won't forgive me…he…s-still hates me," Luna sat down and cried quietly.

Eclipse walked outside and sat beside his mother, looking at her. He brought her into a hug and pat her back, comforting her. He looked up at the city and sighed," it's okay mother. I'm always here for you."

Eclipse looked up at the buildings and saw an anthropomorphic female dog silhouette. He looked at it, trying to see who it was. It stared down at him and Luna, not moving or saying a word. She walked away and laughed. Eclipse squinted to get a closer look, but the female anthro was gone. Luna stood up and glared at the building the female anthro was on top of.

"Her soul was filled with hate and the Joy of Creation, I felt it from here," said Luna, troubled.

[City Streets]

A group of high school friends walked around, laughing and talking about each other's lives. Arachne, the female Doberman, watched from the shadows and growled. The teenagers looked up as they heard growling. They didn't see anything and continued walking.

"So as I was saying," said a male teenager, around eighteen.

"Filthy humans, poisoning this world!" barked a sharp, royal, female voice from the shadows. The teenagers looked up startled.

"Who's there? Show yourself coward!" shouted a female teenager.

"As you wish," said the female voice. A large claw came out and snatched one of the boys, taking him in the shadows. The other teenagers screamed in horror, and heard their friend shriek in pain for a second before he went silent. A whole human skeleton was thrown out into view; it still had some flesh and organs, and smelled bitter. The group of friends all screamed in horror and took off running. They heard metal footsteps behind them. One looked back and was tackled to the floor by a Foxy-like animatronic, but bigger and was torn and had huge sharp teeth. It was nightmare Foxy. He growled at the teenage female, his long tongue slipping out and licking her neck. She whimpered and looked at him in horror. He opened his mouth wide and snapped at her face. She screamed and was soon squirming on the floor as Nightmare Foxy ate her face.

The other teenagers ran to help, but was knocked back by Arachne's large claws. They hit the wall hard and slid to the floor, out of air. An adult female turned the corner and saw the scene. She froze in place and dropped her car keys, making a loud clanging sound. Arachne looked back at the female adult slowly; she had red eyes, with slits. Her fur was a tan-brown, and she had long black hair. She was a fit anthro with a curvy waist, large thighs, large breasts and butt, wide hips, and slim arms. She wore a white cloth over her breasts and crotch area. The female stared in horror and let out a deafening scream. The people around her looked at her startled and ran over to help, only to gasp at the sight of the bloody mess. Arachne faced them and slid her claws out. She barked and swung her claws down at the humans, but something grabbed the humans and moved them away from danger. Arachne looked up and saw Faith putting the humans safely away from her. She growled and went back in the shadows. Luna appeared behind Arachne and swung her long sword at her, but Arachne caught her arm and threw her in the street. Nightmare Foxy laughed and hopped on Arachne's back.

"Nice to see you again, Elder Luna and Faith," said Arachne in her high royal voice," I hope to see you and the Fazbear Crew very soon. We have unfinished business. Farewell Luna, don't fail anymore humans."

Luna growled and teleported to Arachne, but she was already gone with Nightmare Foxy. Luna grunted and kicked the wall, making a crack in it.

"Luna, who was that?" asked Faith.

"I don't know, but she sounded very familiar. And the worst of our nightmares has come true. The joy of creation has returned, and the Nightmares have been awoken and unleashed," said Luna, looking down at the dead teenagers and sighed," please don't let it be Arachne who I just encountered…"

 **A/N**

 **Hello everybody, sorry for not posting in a long time, especially for Foxy in Love. School is really busy now-a-days. We're nearing the end of the year and school is getting rough. I hope you all can forgive me or understand my situation. I know my fan base has shrunk since the last time I signed on, but I hope you all come back and enjoy my stories. I am trying my best to get these out for you guys. So I hope you can forgive me! So anyways, that was the second chapter. I hope you all liked it and are enjoying the story so far. Let me know your thoughts and opinions about it and like and favorite if you guys are enjoying it. Criticism is welcome and please leave me feedback n what I can work on.**

 **FAN CHAT ROOM! I was thinking of opening a fan chat room for all of you guys to get a chance to chat with me, but I want to know if you all even want that. If you want to chat with me and talk and role-play with me, then let me know and I'll start a group for all of my fans. Just let me know whether you want it on Skype or Kik and I'll open one up and give you the details on the next chapter of Nightmare's Unleashed, which will be posted soon. So let me know what you guys think on that. Alright, well I hope you all had a wonderful time. I love you all so much, and without all of you. I would not have kept writing. So thank you all for your support. It means a lot! Alright, that is all for now everyone so I'll see you later! Peace!**


	3. Prologue II: A Sweet and Bitter Day

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Luna was back at the pizzeria, telling Marionette and the others of what she encountered. They listened carefully, trying to figure out who this new being was. They've never heard or seen anyone that matched her description.

"Well, whoever it is. They're strong," said Luna, looking around," and she has the Nightmares with her."

Nadia heard "Nightmares" and coughed as she choked on pizza. She finally got it out and took a deep breath. She looked back and clicked her tongue, creating sound waves to bounce off objects, so she could get an image in her head of her surroundings. Nadia walked to Luna after seeing everyone around her.

"You don't reckon it's…you know?" asked Nadia gently.

"I fear it is," admitted Luna.

"This isn't good," said Nadia, shifting uncomfortably," do you remember how hard it was to save her? And we failed in the end…"

"I remember, and now she is suffering greatly because of it," said Luna, looking up," Jester!"

The kids and families all stopped in their tracks and looked outside as a horde of crows flew to the Pizzeria's parking lot. The kids all watched in awe. The crows flew in a circle on the floor, making a tower of crows. They began to part slowly as a plague doctor figure rose from the horde. They all cleared out and Jester stepped forward, making the pizzeria go silent. Jester walked in the Pizzeria and examined everyone as they stared. He put his hands on his hips and just stared back silently. It was like this for a few more seconds before Jester cleared his throat.

"You all act like you've never seen me before," said Jester, giving them a fake cry," so mean."

The kids all cheered and ran to him, hugging him. He chuckled and lifted them all on his shoulders and walked to Luna, standing in front of her.

"Your highness, what do you need from me?" asked Jester.

"We need you to do a little search on Jeremy's old house, and check the basement for any spiders," said Luna, crossing her arms.

Jester knew what that meant, the "spider" code name. Jester looked at her quietly, and set the children down gently," ah, I see. You fear her then."

"No, I just need to make sure that she hasn't woken up yet. She is still suffering from the Joy of Creation that Okami poised her with," explained Luna.

"Well then, if she's what you want me to find then I will go check," said Jester, petting Luna to comfort her," now relax and go home. You're stressed right now."

"Thanks Jester…" said Luna, giving him a small smile.

Jester nodded and walked out the pizzeria after saying goodbye to everyone. Jester was always fearless when it came to missions. He made his way to Jeremy's house to search it for any missing details.

[City Streets]

A soft soothing female voice was humming to herself happily. Humans stared at the female figure as she skipped in the middle of the streets, past a couple blocks. Pink fur colored paw-feet skipped gracefully down the long street, and towards a bank robbery. Sirens were heard around the city as police rushed to the city bank. The silhouette of a feline skipped past buildings and cars as the female kitten skipped to the bank, humming happily. Five adult males, wearing sock masks over their faces ran out the bank with large duffle bags, hung around their shoulders, and ran to a car. They quickly got into the car and put it on drive; they had left the car on to make their escape faster. The feline giggled and hopped gracefully over the entire car and landed on the hood, startling the robbers. The five men look up and stare at the opposer. A cotton candy pink colored anthro feline crouched on the hood of their car and clicked her tongue, while wiggling her finger side to side in a "no" motion. She held a cotton candy pink purse, and wore a golden heart necklace, and a golden headband with a small cotton candy heart attached to it. Her fur color was pure pink, and she wore no clothing. She had a curved waist, medium sized breasts, slim arms, big butt, and large thighs.

"Haha, look at this cat," the adult males began to mock her appearance.

"Get off our car pussy cat!" shouted the driver, slamming down on the gas pedal, taking off.

The kitten's eyes widened as she slipped off the car, quickly twisting and turning her body to position her to land on her feet. She landed smoothly on the ground and rolled her eyes, sprinting to the getaway car. The robbers saw her gaining up on them fast, and rolled their eyes. They pulled out Uzis and pistols, shooting at the feline. She ran side to side, dodging the bullets.

"Ha!" the feline pounced at the vehicle, twirling horizontally as the bullets continued to fly at her. She watched as the world around her slowed down. She smiled at a bullet that went past her face. The world came back to normal speed and the feline landed on the trunk of the car. The robbers shot at her, but all they heard were clicks, signaling their weapons were out of ammunition. The feline heard the clicks and reached in her purse, pulling out cotton candy, and tossing it inside the tires. This cotton candy contained the stickiest substance known to man, that could withstand the pull force of lifting several cars at once by just adding tiny bit of the substance; this sticky substance was called _Caulobacter Crescentus, or bacterial glue. The feline tossed the Caulobacter Crescentus in the tires of the car, and caused it to come to a sudden halt, making it flip over. The feline's eyes widened and she clutched the heart necklace to her chest closely. She kicked her knees to her chest, using the momentum from her legs to flip her to land on her feet. She landed on the ground and looked up as the car was upside down._

 _"Oops, did a little more damage then I hoped," said the feline in a young teenage feminine voice. She smiled nervously and scratched the back of her head._

 _"Sweet, what are you doing? Are you humiliating the robbers again?" asked a young male voice._

 _The feline looked back and at the source of the noise, seeing a young human male. She smiled and ran to him, giggling. The human male was in his early twenties, had long black hair that covered his eyes and went to his shoulders, had a slim body, and wear a button up shirt with rolled up sleeves, and normal pants and shoes. The pink feline hugged him tightly," no I wasn't. I was just stopping them, like the Legendary Eclipse would have done."_

 _"Again? You really like action don't you?" asked the human male, petting her head gently._

 _"Yes I do! I want to be what Eclipse is, a champion, and a hero. Eee, just imagine-oh just_ _imagine_ _me side by side with Eclipse, out fighting off the bad guys! Pow! Bam! Wam! Wapow!" the feline cat, named Sweet, punched and kicked the air like a martial artist would. The human male chuckled and shook his head._

 _"You're so childish. You'll be up there on day, with Elder Luna, Scarlett, Nadia, Eclipse, the Jester, and with everyone. You'll be able to meet Eclipse one day and grow a close bond with him!" said the human male, patting her head._

 _"You really think so?" asked Sweet excitedly._

 _"Mmhmm, you will meet him one day and be fighting along his side," said the human male._

 _Sweet cheered in happiness and hugged the young man closely. The human male hugged her back and smiled sweetly._

 _"Come on, let's go home," said the human male._

 _The police finally arrived and arrested the dazed robbers. Sweet and the young man walked side by side, to their home. They laughed and told each other about their day, and some jokes. They turned a corner and both froze in their places as they saw a fight occur in front of them. A large feminine wolf, wearing a black hooded kimono, was fighting a muscular light grey pirate wolf, with tan pants, an eye patch over his right eye, and a large sickle hook on his right wrist. It was Fang the Pirate. The hooded wolf looked at Fang with glowing purple eyes, and growled. Fang growled back and barked at the hooded female wolf. The female wolf pulled her rifle from her back and aimed at Fang, shooting large armor piercing rounds at him. Sweet grabbed the young man and hid them behind a car as bullets missed Fang and flew at them. Sweet held the human close to her as the bullets shoot all around. The gun shots stopped and all was silent. Fang hid behind a wall, with a large hole in his stomach. He grunted and held his wound with his left paw. He looked around the corner and watched as the hooded female wolf disappeared into the shadows._

 _"I think we're safe now," panted Sweet, listening for any sign of danger," I think we're safe now. It's okay, we're okay. We're okay."_

 _Sweet didn't hear any reply from the human and looked down at him," m-master?"_

 _Sweet noticed his shirt was stained with blood and gasped. She couldn't feel his heart beat either and began to panic. She looked at his chest and saw a large bullet hole, with the car, his shirt, and floor stained with his own blood._

 _"Master…talk to me. Please…say something," said Sweet, hugging him closely. She started to cry, holding his face close to her breasts, cradling him in her arms," no…nonononono. This can't be happening…"_

 _Sweet sobbed loudly holding her only friend closely to her," we'll be okay. You'll be okay…I promise. W-We'll get some help…we'll find someone to help. I p-promise. W-We can g-go to a…hospital. Right…m-master?"_

 _Sweet's eyes filled with tears and she sobbed loudly, holding him close. Fang ran to Sweet and the human and sat in front of them. He tried to comfort her, but she wouldn't let him touch her human friend. All Fang could do was ask Luna to come over and help. Sweet couldn't take the sadness and pain, so she took off and ran deeper into the city, crying. She soon found herself at the Pizzeria and snuck into the back, running inside a pirate ship, and going into one of the rooms. She locked herself in and sat on a bed, sobbing loudly. She had just lost one of her dearest friends to some hooded monster. Sweet cried for hours, the sound of the Fazbear performing was heard outside the room. Footsteps were heard coming closer to the door, and the doorknob turned but it was locked. The sound of keys jingling came from the other side, and soon the sound of the door unlocking. The door opened softly and a vixen peeked her head inside. Her ears perked up when she saw Sweet crying on her and Foxy's bed. She became sad and walked in the room, closing it behind her and locking it._

 _"Hey…lass. E-Everything alright?" asked Vixey softly to Sweet._

[Jeremy's House]

"I am impressed with your performances so far, you really are the deadly combatant in battle. I can always count on you," said Arachne to the female wolf, wearing the black hooded kimono. The wolf bowed and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you Arachne, I am grateful to work beside you," said the female wolf in a strong, but soft, female voice.

"I am glad I brought you back," said Arachne, facing the wolf," Nightshade."

 _PROLOGUE III: A Fatal Resurrection_

 _Coming Soon!_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Sweet the Cat: Belongs to Cinncinno**_

 _ **Hello everyone! What is going on? I hope you all are having a wonderful day! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Constructive criticism is welcome. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter, and also let me know if you want me to start a fan group Skype chat in the reviews or over message. Alright, well I hope this made your guy's/gal's day/night! I hope you all don't hate me.**_

 _ **Foxy in Love Rated M Version will be worked on next, so the next chapter I will post will be for Foxy in Love Rated M. Just a heads up, so I hope you all have a wonderful time. See you all later. Peace!**_


	4. Prologue III: A Fatal Resurrection

[Legend's Reborn: City Invasion]

Screams of terror filled the air, and echoed across the city as animatronic animals ran around, causing chaos. Sirens were heard all around the city, followed by gunshots and loud shrieks. A large black and red dragon flew over the city, chasing an AH-64D Apache Long Bow Helicopter. A white kitsune followed Oni Ryu closely behind from the ground. The entire city was a wreck. One animatronic peeked her head around a corner, and looked at Baron. The animatronic wear a black hoodie over her head. Her snout was peeking out of the hood, it was navy blue, and her eyes glowed purple. She had a curvy waist, wide hips, large thighs, big butt, and D-Cupped breasts, and slim arms. She held a rifle in her paws and looked at Baron, and Okami. They were chatting with each other, and then parted ways. Baron saw police cars driving to the next neighborhood, and followed them.

The hooded animatronic nodded and went out of hiding. She sprinted towards a corner store, and hopped onto the roof. She set her rifle station up, and scoped in on a group of a dozen animatronics. She aimed for the one in the middle, and clicked her tongue. She pulled the trigger and a loud crackle was heard, and the wolf animatronic in the middle fell to the floor dead. The other animatronics all yelped in surprise and looked around for the source of the bullet. The female wolf shot another animatronic in the head. The others looked at her direction and growled, charging after her. The female wolf watched as they all zigzagged in different patterns. The female wolf sighed and aimed for the pole on the corner of the street, and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the pole and ricochets off it, hitting one wolf in the head, traveling to another wolf's head, traveling to an animatronic eagle's head, then going through the chest of an animatronic fox, and ending with hitting an animatronic wolf, dead in the center of his forehead.

The female wolf hopped down from the roof and looked up at the oncoming five wolves.

"Rah!" one wolf animatronic pounced at her with his claws and teeth out.

The female wolf's eyes glowed and she smacked the wolf's snout with the back of her rifle, breaking his snout. The wolf rolled on the ground, whimpering in pain. The female wolf evaded to the right as another wolf claws at her, and instantly shot the wolf in the side of the head. She ran to the wall of the building, followed by the remaining three wolves. She ran up the wall and hopped off of it, back flipping over them, and landed on the floor behind them. They turned around and all were shot in their heads with one bullet. The female wolf posed and laughed in success.

"I never miss," said the female wolf.

She grabbed her rifle and her supplies on the roof and ran to another block. She turned a corner and gasped, quickly taking cover behind a car. She peeked around the car and saw Okami leaning against a wall, crying. The female wolf's ears perked up and she examined the scene closer.

"Wh-what have I done?" Okami was heard, in between sobs. Behind him were dead children and their parents, in a bloody mess.

"You are doing well, don't worry about them. They deserved it," said a mysterious, echoey, whisper.

"No…I can't handle this any longer. I won't let you make me your slave!" shouted Okami, making a fireball in his paws and shooting it at a shadow.

The female wolf heard a grunt of anger, and a large black wolf walk out of the shadow and shoot Okami back with a bigger fireball. Okami fell to the ground, holding his shoulder in pain. He stood up and shot two more fireballs, flipping over a car and shooting ice crystals at him now. The shadow wolf blocked them all and shot lightning at Okami. Okami caught the lightning with his right arm and let it travel around his body. He remained calm, in order to control the lightning, and transferred it to his left arm, shooting it back at the shadow wolf. The wolf growled and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Okami growled, looking around. The wolf appeared above him and slammed Okami to the ground. Okami tried to get up, but the wolf summoned a large black curved blade, with jagged edges, and penetrated Okami's shoulder. Okami's eyes widened and he screamed in agony. The blade gave off black smoke, and vibrated with power.

'The Shadow Blade,' the female wolf said in her mind, filled with shock and terror.

The shadow wolf pulled the blade out of Okami's shoulder and chuckled," you will do as I say. Besides, your wife and son left you. They don't care for you anymore, so what's the point of trying to go back?"

"They don't love me anymore because of you! You demon!" cried Okami, holding his shoulder in pain," you took everything from me! We will kill you, and end your reign forever!"

"Don't sweat it. Do you realize who I am?" asked the shadow wolf.

"I don't give a crap who you are! You're Ahriman, so what? I can't wait to see the day my wife and son kill you! Alongside my other friends!" shouted Okami, instantly getting punched.

"And I'm looking forward to fighting them, and watching them suffer!" laughed the shadow wolf, Ahriman," now, my puppet. You are going to continue what I had you do, and kill Luna and her friends!"

"No! No! Get out of my head!" shouted Okami, squirming underneath Ahriman as he put his foot on top of his chest. Ahriman's eyes began glowing white and he got into Okami's head, taking over his mind and killing him from the inside," agh! No! Nooo!"

The female wolf gasped and grabbed her rifle, and aiming for the shadow wolf. She gasped when she didn't see him there, and looked around. She was hit from the back, and thrown to the middle of the street. She looked up and saw Okami walking towards her with wide red eyes. He pulled out a katana and struck at the female wolf. She blocked it with her rifle and kicked Okami back.

"Master Elder Okami, this isn't you! Don't let him take over you!" the female wolf shouted.

Okami swung his katana at her with blurring speeds and she dodged it, but was instantly met with a fist to the face. She fell to the floor, grunting in pain. She looked up and was kicked on the side, making her gasp and cough in pain.

"Please, fight him…don't let him control you," said the female wolf.

Okami stepped on her chest, pinning her down, and put the blade to her neck. He moved the blade to her face and moved the hood away. The female wolf had navy blue fur and purple eyes. She breathed heavily, looking up at Okami.

"Nightshade…," said Okami, his eyes saddened as he raised his katana," forgive me…"

Okami's eyes turned red and he struck down at her. Nightshade screamed in horror which turned into a pained gurgle.

[Pizzeria Basement]

Eclipse was comforting the younger animatronics who were nervous about fighting the Elders and their army. Eclipse was like everyone's older brother, who cared for all of them. Lexi was brandishing her katanas when she heard a scream. She gasped and looked up, her ears perked up.

"Nightshade…s-sister," said Lexi quietly.

[Okami]

Okami walked away from a dead body. He looked back and quickly looked away in horror. He was unable to control his body, he was like a puppet. Nightshade lay there on the ground, a single tear coming down her face, and oil staining her neck and chest. She had a look of pain and sorrow on her face.

[After the Battle]

Nightshade was thrown in the junkyard when a group of humans found her body. The junkyard was filled with hundreds of animatronic parts. Once everyone left the junkyard, a female Doberman pinscher anthro walked to the junkyard and searched around for anything useful. She came across Nightshade, and examined her body.

"Just a neck slit, I can heal that," said the female Doberman, carrying Nightshade's dead body to Jeremy's house.

There, she got to work on Nightshade, fixing her and giving her upgrades. The Doberman pinscher was Arachne. Arachne's eyes glowed white and she placed her paw on Nightshade's right breast and began giving Nightshade energy and life back. Nightshade's body began shaking and jerking around violently. Arachne let go of Nightshade, and she sprang up, gasping for breath. She breathed heavily, feeling her neck. She looked around and saw Arachne, and backed away a bit," wh-who are you?"

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Arachne, the Egyptian Princess. I brought you back to life," said Arachne calmly.

"You resurrected me?" asked Nightshade.

Arachne nodded and smiled at her kindly," now try to stand."

Nightshade nodded and turned around on her bed, and looked down at her legs as they hung from the side of the bed. She took a deep breath and placed one foot after the other. She stood up slowly and stumbled a bit, but finally caught her balance. She smiled and started to walk towards Arachne, until she was in front of Arachne. She was fully naked, and exposed. Arachne blushed and looked away, handing her a black hooded kimono.

"Here, put this on. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable naked," said Arachne.

Nightshade nodded in thanks and threw it over her. Nightshade smiled and thanked Arachne, bowing to her.

"Arachne, I pledge my allegiance and thanks to you, for resurrecting me. Please accept me as your loyal servant and protector," said Nightshade.

"Heh, no need to bow. You may stand," smiled Arachne," and you may be with me and help me with my tasks. I will gladly be your master."

Nightshade smiled and hugged Arachne, who hugged her back tightly.

"Now, come on. We have work to do," said Arachne," we need to go find a pirate wolf, who goes by the name 'Fang.'"

"Let's go," said Nightshade," do you have a rifle I can use?"

"I didn't forget your weapon," said Arachne, handing her a large black rifle," now let's go. We have a pirate to hunt."

"Yes, Mistress Arachne," said Nightshade, following her outside the house.

An image of a black female wolf flashed in her head, saying, "Nightshade…sister," making Nightshade gasp and become dazed. She held her head and had to stop moving for a bit.

"Nightshade, you alright?" asked Arachne, with pure care and love in her voice.

"Yeah, just have a small headache. I'll be fine," said Nightshade. Arachne nodded and continued walking.

Nightshade blinked a few times and the female wolf disappeared,' who was that wolf?'

 **A/N**

 **Nightshade the Sniper Wolf: Belongs to Dark Matter**

 **There is the fourth chapter! Hope you all are enjoying it so far, and lemme know what you think, or what I should fix. Also, am I going too fast with the story? Please let me know. Anyways, that's all for now, I hope you guys aren't upset that it's short or lacks more action. This was to introduce a new OC, who made it in, and to show a little more on a different point of view on the war in "Legend's Reborn."**

 **So let me know what you guys think, and I will open up a skype group for any fans or for anyone who wants to chat or have a good time RPing, and do some other random things.**

 **If you want to join the skype group, then send a request to this skype address: xluisxtrevinox**

 **And in the request, let me know you want to be a part of the group, so that I can add you. Well, I hope we can have some fun chatting and getting to know each other, and you guys getting to know me more. Well, I hope you all have a wonderful day/night. See you all later! Peace!**


	5. Prologue IV: Like Mother, Like Daughter

**PLEASE TAKE A FEW SECONDS TO READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEEEAAASSSE! THIS IS IMPORTANT FOR YOU GUYS AND FOR ME!**

 **So…I haven't updated for a month, or I don't update as fast as when I first started FanFiction because I feel I don't even have any viewers or readers anymore. I don't think anyone really reads my stories anymore so I found it pointless to even write anymore. I want to know if you guys even want me to keep writing and posting chapters still. If you want me to keep posting chapters then please let me know and you will be getting chapters daily, or multiple a week, like old times. But if you want me to just stop and kill myself then I will stop the story right here and now. Just please let me know, I'll quit if nobody finds me entertaining anymore, and I won't be mad. If you want me to quit then I'll just say this…thank you. Thanks for being there for me for these past years, and supporting me, thanks for being there for me when I needed it. You guys helped me more than I helped you. You guys kept me motivated and kept me going…I appreciate all of your guy's support…thank you so much for being here for me and for helping me through rough times. I really enjoyed putting these stories out there for you guys! You guys/girls are awesome! I don't know what I would do without you all. Thanks for always sticking to my side, and thanks for letting me entertain you…now I hope you guys review and let me know what you want me to do. So please…enjoy the chapter. I love you guys!**

[Next Door to Jeremy's House]

Screaming was heard from Jeremy's home. Nightshade and Arachne looked up, and walked outside to check it out. Next door, they saw two adults beating on a young child.

"You're a failure, a worthless, poor excuse of a child!" the dad shouted, beating his daughter.

"Nightshade, go inside the house," said Arachne. Nightshade nodded and went back inside Jeremy's house while Arachne walked to hide in the bushes.

Arachne watched with anger in her eyes. Her ears perked up when the screaming stopped, and she listened closer and thought to herself, 'why'd she stop screaming?'

Arachne heard the front door open and saw the parents walk outside, with a little girl in the arms of her father. She hung limp in his arms with her face and torso stained in her own blood. Arachne's eyes glowed and she began to analyze the parents, and saw that the father's fists were bruised and cut from beating the little girl. Arachne's sensors went to the little girl and scanned for a heartbeat, but couldn't find any readings.

The parents toss the little girl's corpse in trunk of the car; the wife looked around to see if anyone was looking. Arachne hid in the bushes and her eyes glowed green as she looked through the bushes as if they weren't there. The father closed the trunk and walked to the driver's side and got in. The wife hopped inside the passenger side and nodded to the husband. He nodded back and looked to the road and took off quickly. Arachne's ears perked up and she stood up and sprinted after it, the springs and gears in her legs were heard as she sprinted, putting pressure on them. She sprinted much faster than the car, and calculated its next movements, and began running ahead of them, finally stopping at a forest. She growled and looked back, hiding in the trees above.

The car arrived a few minutes later and parked on the dirt road. The man got out of the car and walked to the back, popping the trunk open and taking the little girl's body out. He tossed her down behind the trees, and ran back to the car. He got inside and turned on the vehicle, and drove out of the forest quickly, at over eighty miles an hour.

"We got that pest out of our way," said the woman, she was wearing a dark blue, long sleeved shirt, black sweat pants, and blue running shoes. She had tan skin and had her brown hair in a pony tail. She was a bit out of shape, while the man was large in muscle, wore a white t shirt, loose faded blue jeans, and large brown shoes.

"We'll just say she ran from hom-" the man was interrupted by a sudden stop. In front of them was Arachne, who had hopped down and stopped their car with her right hand, her claws digging into the hood of the car.

"Reverse! Reverse!" shouted the woman, in horror as she looked up at a tall female Doberman pinscher anthro figure. The man shifted the gears to Reverse and slammed is foot in the pedal. The car just stayed there, unable to move as Arachne was far stronger. Arachne slammed her other hand into the hood of the car and yanked out the engine, shutting off the car. The man reached down by the glove department and pulled out a sawed off double barrel shotgun. He shouted and shot at Arachne, who put her arms up to block the bullets. The woman opened the glove department and pulled out a Desert Eagle, aiming at Arachne and pulling the trigger. Arachne caught the bullet with her hands and looked at the female, growling. The man and woman gulp and lower their weapons. Arachne disappeared before their eyes, making them gasp and cower in fear. After a few seconds, they look up and around.

"Huh…uh-haha! Hahaha! We're alive!" the woman shouted, but then a claw burst through the roof and grabbed her face and pulled her out from the top, all the man heard washer muffled scream and the crushing and smashing of her bones. She made a choking sound and blood dripped from the roof of the car. The man screamed in fear and reloaded his shotgun and grabbed the Desert Eagle, kicking the door down, and running out. He looked back and shot at Arachne, but the bullets just hit her body and fell to the floor. She zoomed by the man and slid forward, her claws out. She stood up straight and retracted her claws, walking calmly to the little girl's corpse. The man gasped for air, and coughed, falling to the ground in two pieces. He was cut straight down the middle. Arachne whimpered sadly as she stood over the little girl's corpse. She sighed and lifted the body in her arms, and began to vibrate rapidly. She looked up and disappeared, then reappearing back inside Jeremy's house. Arachne lay the little girl's corpse down on the couch and sighed.

"Arachne, what happened to her?" asked Nightshade, gasping when she saw the little girl.

"Abusive parents beat her to death," growled Arachne.

Nightshade snapped her head to the side, looking outside, growling loudly, "they should be put to death!"

"I already killed them," said Arachne, walking down to the basement to look for any animatronic parts, or metal to make a suit for the little girl. She saw a red ear in the corner of the room, under debris and rubble. Her ears perked up when she saw it, and walked to it, removing the debris and rubble. She gasped when she saw a whole red female bunny suit, but also a female white wolf, with a bullet hole in her forehead, "the mighty Storm, ha ha!"

Arachne grabbed both their bodies and set them down on a metal table, in the center of the room, then grabbed the girl's body and set her down gently in between the animatronics. She placed the little girl's hand on the bunny's hand. Arachne then placed her paws on both their chests, and her paws and symbols on her body began to glow white. A white transparent aura came out of the little girl's mouth and to the Bunny's mouth. The Bunny jerked a bit and shook as Arachne continued to shift the girl's soul into the bunny. The Bunny wore a white scarf that covered her chest, and had baggy army pants on. She had a thin stomach with abs, curvy waist, wide hips, big butt, and B–Cup breasts, and had a black flame design on her body. Her eyes glowed green as she was beginning to be obtained by the little girl's soul. Arachne smiled and stopped glowing as the last of the aura went inside the bunny. It was silent for a few seconds until the Bunny jerked up, gasping for life. She coughed out dust and looked around, looking at her body.

"What…where…what's happening?" the Bunny asked in a young soft female voice.

"You're in my home, little one," said Arachne, looking at her. The Bunny looked up at Arachne, "I brought you back to life, you were murdered earlier today."

"M-Murdered? But by who?" The Bunny asked, before gasping and clenching her fists, "my parents. Where are they!?"

"Your parents are dead," said Arachne, looking to Storm's body, "she will be your new mother. She's a real sweet girl and always protects her family. She was killed, protecting her loved ones. I will make her your mother, and forget all about her previous family. She will be the best mother you can have."

The Bunny nodded and smiled at Storm joyfully, standing up and looking down at her new body, "wow. This is awesome!"

"What is your name, little one?" Arachne asked.

"Kade, my name is Kade," said the Bunny, smiling.

"Kade, what a lovely name. I will get to work on Storm right away," said Arachne, placing her hands over Storm's head and closing her eyes to focus on her memory. She began to erase everything of Fang, Storm Jr., and Willa, and her old friends and family. Arachne then replaced it with images of Kade, and making it to where Storm believed Kade was her daughter. Arachne smiled and took her paws off her head, and walked around her body. Storm had large D-cup breasts, curvy figure, killer thighs, wide hips, long white hair with one blue streak, and four blue studs on each ear.

"Many of you were brave in the war," said Arachne, circling Storm's body," and bravery is what I need. Storm, a Champion ranked Wolf, who was going to be an Elder if she had survived. I bring you back, come and join me and get your revenge on those who watched you die!"

Arachne's paw slammed onto Storm's chest and began to glow white. Storm's body shook violently, and jerked up, arching her back as life was brought back into her. She screamed in pain and arched upward, her eyes glowing and her mouth wide-open. She dug her sharp claws into the table and her muscle tone was expanding to her normal size. Arachne's paw stopped glowing when Storm's body lay there, steaming. The hole in her forehead sealed up, and Storm's eyes shot open, and she growled loudly. She sat up and looked around, then up to Arachne.

"Princess Arachne? Is that you?" Storm asked.

"Yes, it is," smiled Arachne.

"What are you doing here?" asked Storm.

"I brought you back to life, you deserved another chance," said Arachne, then gesturing to Kade, "your daughter misses you."

Storm looked to Kade and gasped in shock. Kade smiled and ran to her, jumping on her, "mother!"

Storm caught her and hugged her closely; Kade wrapped her legs around Storm's waist, "my daughter. I've missed you."

"I have been waiting so long for this," said Kade, burying her face into Storm's shoulder.

"As have I," said Storm, nuzzling her cheek lovingly, "thank you Arachne."

"Anything for a friend," said Arachne, smiling, "I think I'll leave you two to bond for a moment. I need to go upstairs and speak to my friends."

Storm and Kade nodded and snuggled. Arachne smiled at the two and walked up the stairs and into the kitchen, then walked to the living room where Nightshade was sitting down, closing her eyes.

"You sense others who are in need?" Arachne asked, walking to her.

"Yes, two have found one another, and are helping each other out," said Nightshade, opening her eyes and looking to Arachne with her, "a female tiger with dark purple fur, and black stripes, with long black wavy hair, and wields a magical staff. The other is a red-brown tinted female coyote, with the same color hair as her fur, her hair is a big patch of hair that falls from her head and covers her right eye, and she wields a long bow as her weapon. The two are in the forest."

"I just came from there," said Arachne, looking around," looks like I'll be making a return visit."

"And Arachne," said Nightshade, getting her attention," I have picked up Jester's location. Seems that he and the Elders are finding anthros, of their own, to revive."

"Like who?" asked Arachne.

"A black wolf, with red markings on his body," said Nightshade," think his name is Dust."

The door to the basement slammed open and broke off its hinges as Storm walked into view, anger in her eyes, and Kade behind her, "and where is this Dust?"

Storm's claws unsheathed and she growled.

 **A/N**

 **Kade the Bunny: Belong to Fairy God**

 **Storm the Wolf: Belongs to Peppy220**

 **Well that's it for this chapter and sorry for not posting for over a month. I'm just finding it hard to push myself to type these stories anymore, I don't even know if anyone reads them anymore, so my motivation force is dropping a whole lot. I typed this chapter for you guys because I felt bad and guilty for not updating. But I want your guy's opinion, do you guys even want me to continue, or go F &#$ myself and just give up? I'm not sure if I'm any fun to you guys anymore or if you guys still like my content which is why I don't update as fast as when I first started FanFiction. So please let me know. That's it for today, hope you guys enjoyed it, and I will see you later! Peace.**


	6. Prologue V: Bird and the Spider

**FrodoParadox:** **Can you bring the Q and A back?**

 **Answer: Yes. Q &A is back, so if you have any questions about me, the story, or anything then just type it in the reviews and I will answer them all, hopefully. Well that's the answer for that question, and the other question whether or not OC's are still being accepted. I will have to say no for now, but I might accept a few more later. Depends. Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

[Dark Forest]

Two figures walked around together, looking around. One was a dark purple tiger, with black stripes, long black wavy hair, and wielded a staff. The other was a red-brown tinted female coyote, with red-brown tinted hair that falls over her right eye. Both females were fit, had curvy waists, D-cup breasts, killer thighs, wide hips, and had big butts. The tiger and coyote looked around as they walked through the forest.

"So how did you get here again Cierra?" asked the tiger.

"The Fazbear Crew from my dimension kicked me out of the Pizzeria; forcing me to leave all my friends behind…I arrived here and have been here since the Animatronic War with Okami. Well, ever since that day, I have longed to exact my revenge on the Fazbear Crew! And the only way to do that is to join the evil side, Arachne," said Cierra, growling as she remembered the Fazbear Crew.

"When will we find this Arachne?" asked the tiger.

"I don't know, but hopefully soon," said Cierra, "what about you Tiffany? How did you get here?"

"I don't know…" said the tiger, Tiffany, "I used to be a magician as a human…my little sister and I were both magicians, and we had such a wonderful time together…until our rivals came. We had a magic duel and they killed my little sister and me…"

Tiffany clenched her fists as she remembers her little sister.

"I came back to life…but my little sister didn't…I haven't seen her since our death, so I am setting out to destroy everyone…for my sister," said Tiffany, looking up angrily, then her ears perked up, "I hear someone."

"I do too," said the Cierra, growling lightly.

Both the females looked up, and aim their weapons behind them.

"Hey, girls, relax," said a plague doctor, putting his hands up.

"You're the one they call Jester," said Cierra.

"And you're Cierra," said Jester, nodding to her, then looking Tiffany, "and your name is Tiffany Twilight."

"How do you know our names?" they asked.

"Eavesdropping," said Jester, "we are being watched currently."

"By who? I don't sense anybody around," said Tiffany, holding her staff cautiously.

"Hmm, interesting. You must not be concentrated very hard," said Jester, "it's like we're moving and talking based off of words on a screen, on a website, for the world to see."

"Umm?" Tiffany and Cierra look to each other, confused.

"Never mind," said Jester, "I can sense you're looking for someone. Who?"

"I thought you knew everything?" said Tiffany, crossing her arms.

"Well, only if the creator wants me to" said Jester, scratching the back of his head.

"What do you want?" asked Cierra, impatiently.

"Here to provide you girls some help, the Fazbear crew and us Elders will be glad to provide you girls-"

"Whoa, hold on, the Fazbear crew? As in Freddy, Chica, Foxy, and Bonnie? No way, I'm looking to kill them," said Cierra, growling.

"Ah, you're looking for vengeance," said Jester, "I've been down that path. Vengeance is a dark path to take."

"We're searching for the one they call Arachne, we don't have time for your wisdom," said Tiffany, aiming her staff at Jester.

"So feisty," said Jester, putting his hands up," now put that staff down Tiffany. You don't want to crack the ground beneath and send us falling do you?"

"No, but I'll be glad to send you falling beneath the ground," said Arachne, kicking Jester hard. Jester flew back and slammed through trees and colliding against a large boulder, shattering it and burying him underneath rock.

"Arachne!" they both say, smiling.

"Let's go," said Arachne, sprinting out of the forest, followed by Cierra and Tiffany.

Jester rose from the rocks, growling, his eyes glowed red, "so she is back."

Jester was surrounded by crows and disappeared as they cleared out.

"My home is in this street, keep going until my apprentice calls for you, she's a hooded navy blue wolf, with purple eyes, and a hooded kimono," said Arachne.

Arachne growled when she heard the flock of crows flying their way, going for Tiffany and Cierra. Arachne grabbed the two girls and tossed them forward, and turned around as Jester came out from the crows.

"Arachne!" he shouted, tackling her to the ground.

"Arachne!" the two females shout, stopping.

"Keep going, I'll be fine!" said Arachne, grabbing Jester's face, and punching him back. Jester rolled to his feet, moved his trench coat out of the way of his thighs, which opened up and shot up two twin Ring Blades. Jester caught them and faced Arachne.

Arachne growled and her back opened up, and a Golden Khopesh popped out a bit for her to grab. She gripped on the handle of her blade; her back closed back up, and spun it around.

"I have waited long for this!" said Jester, the ring blades grew longer and more sharper, in more of a triangle shape.

"Come and get it," said Arachne, calmly, pointing her Khopesh at him.

Jester glared at her and sprinted to her, dragging the tip of the ring blades on the ground.

Arachne spun her blade around her body, flipping it around, and struck down at Jester. Jester swung both blades up, and jumped in the air, drop kicking her backwards. Jester fell to the ground, flat-backed. The crows flew underneath him and he disappeared in the crows and appeared above Arachne and slammed his blade down at her with full force. Arachne growled and vibrated teleporting away from Jester. Jester slammed the ground hard, causing a giant crater, and all the houses around them to shake. Jester stood up and faced Arachne. Arachne appeared behind him, and kicked him forwards, then appeared in front of him, and back-flip kicked him in the air. Arachne disappeared in a flash of a bright yellow light, and appeared above Jester, and flew down to the ground, shouting in a battle cry.

Both the beings slammed down to the ground, creating a large dust cloud. Car alarms were going off all around them. Arachne was choking Jester, and Jester was choking Arachne.

"Ever w-wonder how…males feel?" Jester asked as he was choked.

"What was the point…of that question?" Arachne asked, choking as well.

Jester slammed his knee up to Arachne's crotch area and her eyes widened, a large tear formed in her eye. She yelped in pain and cringed, holding her crotch area, and rolling off of him, and around the floor. Jester took a deep breath and sighed as he rubbed his neck. Arachne whimpered and shook in pain.

"Nut…" pant "…shot," said Jester, standing up.

"You have a…d-dirty was of f-fighting…" grunted Arachne, coughing and gagging, "females may not have male bells dangling…but it still hurts to get hit down there…"

"Well, you learn something every day," said Jester, winking.

"Pig…"

Jester grabbed is blades and was about to finish off Arachne but she disappeared, "damn."

Arachne was back at Jeremy's, holding her crotch area as she sat on the couch, looking annoyed and irritated. Nightshade walked to her and sat beside her, blushing, "pardon me for asking but…wh-why are you umm…holding your…"

"Jester kneed me there, and it hurts…" sighed Arachne.

"Ouch, are you okay?" asked Nightshade.

"I don't know," said Arachne, "mind coming with me to my Nightmare children, in my room? They want me."

"Sure, I'll come with you," said Nightshade.

"Thanks, they can be feisty at times," said Arachne, as her and Nightshade walked to a door with claw marks on it.

 **A/N**

 **Cierra the Coyote: Belongs to Booklover889**

 **Tiffany Twilight the Tiger: Belongs to YoloLove77**

 **Hello everyone! How is everyone doing? I hope well^-^**

 **Thanks a bunch for all the wonderful comments and messages, and thanks for always being here for me. I really appreciate everything you guys have done! You make me so happy and excited to write stories. Thanks for not giving up on me. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope this story is entertaining, and IG take my character out of your story please. So I hope you guys enjoyed this and I will keep continuing to write this and after this story, I'm gonna start making my own stories, with my own ideas and plot! Yaayyyy-noone cares? Oh…okay…**

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying this story, a lot more will happen! You're gonna love this story! Well that is all for now guys, I hope you have a wonderful day/night! See you all in the next chapter, I love you all!**


	7. Prologue VI: A Sweet Day

**Q/A  
Prism Master – Does Arachne have a unique power other than her extreme teleport?**

 **Answer – Yes, and all will be revealed shortly**

 **Dogs019** \- **Are you expecting OC's? Just wondering since I love this story and thought it would be nice to have one of my OC's in it. It's understandable if you can't, I'd be happy to know. PS: you're my favorite fnaf author**

 **Answer – Sorry, all OC's have already been chosen. I hope you are not too mad at me. And thanks^~^ I enjoy entertaining you guys! I love to give you guys fun and epic content.**

 **Fyre Infinite - I love the story, but I am a bit confused about Arachne. Is she a spider? Also, why does a Greek/Roman spider monster use a golden Egyptian pharaoh's blade? That's all.**

 **Answer – Arachne is an Egyptian Jackal, I explained her appearance in the early chapters. She is Egyptian, and uses her signature weapon, the Ancient Golden Khopesh.**

 **End of Q/A  
Reason for absence at bottom Author's Note. Please enjoy!**

[Pirate's Cove]

Vixey held Sweet in her arms as she tried to comfort her. Sweet cried softly and clutched a golden heart shaped necklace, and her purse, to her chest. She sniffled and cuddled close to Vixey, "h-he's gone…"

"Shh…there, there…" Vixey held her close, and rubbed her back.

[Dining Room]

Fang stumbled into the Pizzeria, with a large hole on the side of his head from Nightshade. He fell to the floor dazed," wow…"

Everyone gasped and ran to him.

"What happened?" Mangle asked Fang, worriedly.

"It seems more recruits of the Joy of Creation have arrived," said Fang, panting heavily.

"Bring him to backstage," said Marionette, hurriedly," quickly!"

"You get a good look at her?" asked Luna.

"Aye, she wore a black hooded kimono, purple eyes, and I couldn't see her body, but she had a navy blue snout," said Fang, then getting lifted up by Golden Freddy.

Marionette left the room and went to backstage. Lexi's ears perked up at the description.

"You okay?" asked Eclipse to Lexi.

"Yeah, that description…I have a sister who has purple eyes, navy blue fur, and wears a black kimono. Could that have been her?" Lucy asked Eclipse.

Eclipse looked up and thought for a moment. He shrugged and looked back to her," if it was her, then she is on Arachne's team."

Lexi looked down and nodded, that thought now stuck in her head,' I have to see for myself.'

"Ever since I saw that Egyptian Jackal, bad things have been happening," said Luna, as she healed Fang.

"Ever since you came here, nothing but bad things have happened," said Marionette, coldly.

Luna looked up at him, her ears drooping. She sighed," not my fault we were sent down here."

"You guys were unable to defend your old home…what makes you think you can defend ours? Thanks to you, this world is now in ruin," said Marionette, shaking his head.

Luna sighed and flattened her ears, clenching her fists," we didn't fail our old home…we will return one day, and we will get it back. For now…your world matters to us more than our own lives. We gave our lives to save you, and will do it again! I don't care what you say to me Marionette, but I won't give up on you and let this world fall like I did to mine! Do you got that!?"

Marionette and Fang's eyes were wide and they stared at her. They looked to each other, then back to her.

[Pirate's cove]

Vixey comforted Sweet and helped her up.

"Come on, let's go see the others," said Vixey, leading her out the room.

The Pizzeria was closing up, and all the families began to leave.

"Will Fang be okay?" a little boy asked Violet, or her old name, Dark Vixey.

"Fang is a strong lad, he will be okay," said Violet, hugging him.

He hugged her back and smiled," okie."

She smiled and hurried him off, then walking away as she closed the door. Vixey brought Sweet around and introduced her to everyone. Everybody said hi, and introduced themselves, showing off their different personalities. Sweet smiled kindly at all of them and introduced herself. She then looked to Eclipse and gasped, blushing. Eclipse looked at the others curiously, and put his arms up in an I-did-nothing-wrong kind of way.

"Y-You're the mighty Eclipse," Sweet said, excitedly and nervously.

"Yeah, I am. Heh, pleasure to meet you miss," said Eclipse.

"So he is a gentleman, everything they say is true about you," giggled Sweet.

Everyone chuckled and watched them. Eclipse looked at her and smiled," what do people say about me?"

"That you're, u-umm…brave, strong, courageous, fear-less, one of the best fighters, the biggest gentleman to ever exist, c-cute, and handsome," she blushed hard, and put her purse in front of her face to hide it.

Eclipse smiled innocently, and shyly, rubbing the back of his neck," all of that is true, heh heh."

Sweet smiled happily at everyone," I'm a big fan of all of you! You guys all saved the humans from the evil animatronics."

They all smiled at her, and nodded their heads. Sweet was really excited.

"Come on, I'll give you a tour," said Vixey.

"Okay," said Sweet, happily.

"I like your purse, it's cute," stated Vixey.

"Thanks."

"And your necklace, it's beautiful."

"Thanks, my master gave it to me…" Sweet held it close to her, and closed her eyes in pain.

Vixey flattened her ears, and pat her back," hey…I'm really sorry for your loss."

Sweet nodded and took a deep breath," he was the only family I had…and he was just…taken from me. Just like that."

Vixey hugged her and comforted her," the world can be a horrible place…come on. Let's go do something to lighten up the mood."

Sweet nodded and followed Vixey. Freddy was cuddling with Bonnie, and the Chica's were cooking. Eclipse was cooking with the Chica's and smiled. Luna walked out of backstage and sat down at a table, followed by Scarlett and Nadia. They look at the saddened Luna, and whimper.

"Luna?" they both ask.

She looked up at them and sighed," all of this ruin is our fault…"

They both become saddened and hug her," no it isn't…we helped this world, we protected it."

"We also brought it ruin, and destruction," said Luna, resting her head on the table.

"Well what do we do?" asked Scarlett.

"Ask the audience, they probably gave up on our story," said Jester, walking by them.

"What? What story? This is serious Jester," Scarlett told him.

"Well the audience might want us all to die, so they probably quit on this story, so we might all be erased any day," said Jester, drinking soda.

"Audience? What are you talking about? Jester, this isn't a game," said Nadia.

"Ah, never mind," Jester said, walking away," well, I gotta go see if what I saw today was real. See you guys soon."

The three females looked at each other confused and shrugged.

[Kitchen]

Sweet watched Eclipse cook, and smiled. Eclipse was cooking meat, and rice, and mashed potatoes as he hummed. He looked to Sweet and smiled," oh hey! I didn't see you there Sweet."

"S-Sorry…I can go if you want," said Sweet the Cat, walking away.

"Nono, it's alright. Please, by all means, feel free to stay miss," said Eclipse, bowing.

She blushed at his kindness and nodded, sitting down on a counter. Eclipse continued cooking," I've been meaning to ask. Where did you come from, Sweet?"

"Me? Oh…I…I don't remember," said Sweet, looking down," all I remember is spending time with my master and being together, and helping each other out."

Eclipse nodded, and looked away for a moment," oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay, what about you?" asked Sweet.

"To be honest, heh, we don't belong in this world," said Eclipse.

"Why is that?" asked Sweet.

"We had our own world before this, and I know this because we were never metal things like these," said Eclipse.

"From…another world?" asked Sweet.

"Yes, once we figure out what happened to us, we will be able to describe it, full detail, to everyone," said Eclipse," but for now. Our only concern is to keep the beings here safe."

Sweet nodded and continues watching him cook. She was comfortable around Eclipse, and enjoyed his presence. She hummed as he cooked, and he hummed with her in a soothing tone. She felt much better now, but couldn't help but wonder…what is going to happen next?

 **A/N**

 **Hello everybody! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for the long delay again. In case you don't have me on Skype, my fans on there know that I am visiting my father for the summer and it is harder to type on the laptop than normal. I will do my best to type the chapters for you guys! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you guys think. Well, that is all the time I have for today, so I hope you guys/girls have a wonderful day/night! I will see you all later! Peace!**


	8. Chapter I: Story of the Sisters

**A/N**

 **Apology is after this chapter…**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

All the animatronics were walking about and chatting to one another, having a good time. Fang was fixed up, and was doing much better now. Sweet had got to know Eclipse better and was happy around him. She was being told the stories of their missions and the things he saw, and did. She was listening in awe, and taking in every detail she could.

"So…how did you come here? What was everyone like in your world?" asked Sweet.

Eclipse looked to her and smiled, and held his paw out to her, "come with me. Let me show you."

She smiled and took his paw, following him to the roof. It was night out and the trillions of stars were shining brightly in the sky. Eclipse looked up and smiled, "close your eyes miss."

She did as he said and closed them. Eclipse held both sides of her face gently and closed his eyes as well; concentrating in her mind, "let's start off with the two sisters, Scarlett and Nadia."

[Japan]

"They were born and raised in Japan, but in our world, Japan or any city you see now doesn't exist. I will tell you why later. These two were both hated and loved. Their mother started her own family and colony in Japan, for Anthros and humans. Unfortunately, the new racism was towards Anthros, nobody liked Anthros, calling us demons and spawns from hell, and sadly most of the Anthros were racist and rude to them too, creating a giant feud between Anthros and Humans. Their mother though, wasn't cruel, she wanted to bring peace between the humans and anthros, and live in harmony together," said Eclipse.

A large female anthro wolf with black fur sat down in the dining room, with her husband and two daughters, Scarlett and Nadia. Their mother's name was Miyuki, and she was a black wolf anthro, with a large bust, and curvy figure, she was built somewhat in muscle, and had purple eyes, with long black silky hair. She wears a white kimono with rose designs on it. Scarlett was a grey female wolf, with some muscle build, had a curvy waist, C-cupped breasts, and had long slicked back shiny silky grey hair. She had ruby red eyes, and had a large soft tail. She wore a tight skin latex sleeveless belly shirt that covered her breasts, and upper back. Her mid and lower back were visible, along with her stomach, and waist. She wore black latex tight sweats, and wore a tight black sleeveless trench coat over her, that went down to her feet. Nadia was a dark grey wolf, with slicked back black hair, and had a red colored left eye and blue colored right eye. She had large breasts, and had a scar on her left breast, on the top region, from a previous battle. She had a scar over her right cheek, and right arm. Nadia wore a black latex outfit, very similar to Scarlett's just without the trench coat over. Miyuki had been training Anthro Samurais and Ninjas in her Dojo. She gave Scarlett and Nadia private lessons in combat, both of them becoming Grandmasters.

"Miyuki was their mother's name, and she wanted nothing but peace and harmony. Their father on the other hand didn't like that, and neither did many Anthros. Their dad was a mage, named Jasper," said Eclipse, "nobody knew exactly what creature Jasper was? He was a mixture of many things."

Scarlett and Nadia told each other jokes and giggled, eating their Sushi. Jasper looked to Miyuki and smiled, making her blush. Jasper had black fur mostly on his body, was more on the scrawny side than muscular side, had green and blue neon markings on his body, and had a large jagged glowing blue and green horn in the center of his forehead. He had green and blue hair, with black eyes and blue irises. He had long menacing claws, and held Miyuki's paws gently in his, "let's go outside my love."

She smiled and nodded, walking to the porch. Scarlett and Nadia watched their parents happily. They enjoyed seeing their parents happy.

"So one night," Eclipse began, "their dad had done something terrible."

Miyuki nuzzled Jasper lovingly and smiled, "tomorrow is the day we finally bring peace between the Anthros and Humans. This is so exciting!"

"Yes it is, it's something worth celebrating," smiled Jasper, hugging her closer. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth. Jasper's eyes glowed and Miyuki made a pained cry of pain. Scarlett and Nadia look at them concerned, and stand up to help.

"What is it love?" smiled Jasper as Miyuki was stabbed and gutted by him. Miyuki sobbed and looked up at Jasper in horror and sadness. She fell to the floor, covered in blood, and looked to Scarlett and Nadia, reaching out to them weakly.

"R-Run…" said Miyuki, her paw falling to the floor.

Scarlett and Nadia screamed in horror, Scarlett fell to her knees in shock and trauma. Jasper blasted a fireball at Scarlett, his eyes glowing. Nadia ran in front and deflected it with air, and turned the shadows into spears and drove them through Jasper. Jasper healed his body and grinned wickedly, "that-a girl."

Nadia grabbed her little sister, and surrounded them in shadows, disappearing from view.

"Nadia and Scarlett were traumatized and left alone, and the news got out to the rest of the Anthros that their Queen was murdered. Scarlett and Nadia were chased away from Japan by the Anthros. Jasper framed them, making them the most wanted. They both agreed to get back at Jasper, and avenge their fallen mother," said Eclipse, "soon, my mother found them. She was attacked by them at first, but didn't fight back. She soon gained their trust and she took them back to her mother and her home, the Elder Empire."

[Eclipse and Sweet]

Sweet looked sad and sorrowful to Eclipse. Eclipse sighed and looked to her, "that is Scarlett and Nadia's short summary of their back story."

"Oh my, that's-that's awful," said Sweet, sadly, her ears drooped.

"Yeah, now let's move on, who next?" asked Eclipse.

"Hmm…how about…" began Sweet.

 **A/N**

 **You guys get to choose which Elder's or character's back story you want to hear next. Also, I am so…so sorry. You're all probably tired of me disappearing, and coming back after months of silence. I am not surprised if you guys did leave or abandon these stories of mine. And I want to know one more time if you guys want me to continue. I promised so many chapters, and didn't get any done. I had writer's block for so long! I am finally back in my zone, and will post a chapter every week, but my goal is to post at least two every week, and if not, then definitely count on one per week! This will be completed for all you lovely and wonderful people out there! School is rough on me, which also explains why I haven't been uploading, but this will be a FOR SURE! I WILL POST ONE CHAPTER, AND MAYBE TWO, EVERY WEEK! AND IF LUCKY, THREE! I AM BACK AND AM NOT LEAVING AGAIN! THAT IS A PROMISE BY THE INSAN3 CR3ATUR3 AND I WILL KEEP IT THIS TIME!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the story, and if you want to know more about me and my life, or want to just chat with me or keep in touch with me and stuff, let me know and I will post my "instagrammar," or "Facenovel," or Steam, or make any social media account, like "Twit her," or "Tumble her." I said the incorrect names on purpose in case FanFiction bleeps out the names, but let me know. And don't forget to also comment whose back story you want to hear next! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I love you all, and hope you all have a wonderful day!**


	9. Chapter II: Luna's Story

"How about your mother, Master Elder Luna?" asked Sweet.

"Alright, well this one is easy for me," chuckled Eclipse.

[Elder Empire]

"So my mother's mother was Grandmaster Elder Rosemary. She was the _first_ being to ever reach Grandmaster Elder. She was the original wielder of the Elder Sword, which was one of the six legendary weapons around; we also call them Diamond Weapons even though they're not diamond. The Legendary weapons are indestructible, and if struck by it, you are for sure dead," said Eclipse," no matter how powerful you may be. You can't wield a Legendary Weapon unless it picks you, but sometimes the being it chooses can't wield it because of its perfection and power, that they end up being wiped from existence. There are six Legendary Weapons; the Elder Sword, the Shadow Blade, Ancient Golden Khopesh, Ancient Twin Ring Blades, Vector Katana, and the Bermuda Cutlass. All have the same power. So, as my mother and her friends were at the Legend Ceremony, where they were going to become Legends, a horrible event took place…"

Rosemary smiled and looked to everyone, she was a red kitsune, with red fur, and a white underbelly, had large E-Cupped breasts, and wore a golden bra, and a golden sheath dress from her waist down to her ankles. She had long silky red hair, and wore a golden crown on her head with a blue diamond, and had red irises. Rosemary looked around at every anthro and human who sat and watched excitedly for the new Legends to be made. Luna was called up next, and happily walked up to the stage. Scarlett, Nadia, Baron, Salazar, Okami, and Arachne watched closely and applauded her, smiling. Luna blushed and stood in front of her mother proudly. Rosemary gave her a kiss on the forehead, and caressed her cheek.

"Whoo! Go babe!' cheered Okami.

"That's my girl," smiled Rosemary, grabbing the Legend Medallion to put around her neck. Luna smiled and closed her eyes to embrace the feeling of becoming a Legend, but she gasped and flinched as she felt something wet on her body. She opened her eyes and saw Rosemary's eyes widened in horror as the Shadow Blade was through her chest. She coughed out blood and looked up, and saw Ahriman, and gasped. Ahriman was a plain black wolf, with glowing white eyes, and was very muscular. He had black tentacle-like streams protruding from his back, and surrounding him.

"My grandmother was killed by Ahriman because he wanted to be the most powerful being alive," said Eclipse, sighing.

Luna's eyes widened in fear and horror as her mother grabbed Luna, wrapped her in her arms, as she shielded her from incoming blasts. Rosemary smiled at Luna one last time and a tear fell down her cheek. Rosemary stroked Luna's hair, "I-I-I…love you…"

Luna cried as she hugged her mother tightly, her body falling to the floor. The other Elders shouted in horror and sadness. A samurai tiger roared loudly and sprinted to Ahriman, with the Vector Katana out. This Tiger's name was Ronin, surprise surprise, and he was a Master Elder, and the fastest and deadliest Samurai. Luna looked down at her mother's deceased body and cried loudly.

"Ahriman was scared away by Ronin, and everyone surrounded Rosemary in sadness. My mother has forever been traumatized by that event and has sought out to destroy Ahriman, who is actually the ally of Jasper, remember him? Ahriman started his own league, called COJOC's, which stands for _Carrier of Joy of Creation._ COJOCs and the Elders have forever been enemies, and always bash heads with one another. My mother was now the new ruler of the Universe, taking her mother's place, as well as being the new wielder of the Elder Sword, which thankfully didn't destroy her."

Luna walked around the Elder Empire, her eyes looking down in a depressed look as she never got the image of her mother out of her head. A scream was heard and Luna looked up, startled. She looked around and saw a female black bunny being dragged away by Ahriman. Luna gasped and sprinted to her, "Ahriman, let her go! Dragonuv, I'm coming!"

Ahriman laughed as he took the bunny to the Dark Forest. Luna followed closely behind, and summoned the Elder Sword, which was a white long sword, with many curved edges, and sharp points added to it, it glowed with power and rage. Luna shouted loudly in anger and teleported in front of Ahriman, swinging the Elder Sword down at him. He smiled and dodged her strike. A single swipe of the Elder Sword, cut through the wind and split the skies, and earth. Luna gasped and slammed her paws down, using her power to heal the world with her Earth elemental, bringing the world together again. Luna turned around and gasped as Ahriman slammed his fist into her face, knocking her out. Ahriman smiled and looked down at Luna, but didn't kill her.

"Your mother was a fool. Guess you aren't as strong as her. I won't kill you, see you in the next world Luna," said Ahriman, opening up a portal.

"Ahriman!" shouted a feminine voice as three Kunai hit him in the chest. He shouted loudly in agony and hit them out of him, his wounds healing themselves. He faced Scarlett, Nadia, Baron, Salazar, Okami, and Arachne, along with many others. Ahriman smiled and put his paws together and his eyes glowed red, grabbing them all telepathically and tossing them into the portal with Luna.

"See you all later! Sweet dreams!" he shouted, closing the portal.

Luna and the others fell from the skies and slammed down to the ground roughly. Luna groaned and rubbed her head in pain, and looked around.

"Everyone alright?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" asked Scarlett, lying down and holding her head. Nadia helped her and looked up, "hey, I see an Empire over there!"

Luna and the others looked up and saw the city, where the Fazbear Crew were.

"Maybe they're friendly?" asked Luna.

Another portal opened up and Jester slammed down to the ground, landing on his feet, with his six Elite allies, who were also Jesters, but had a different design. With the Jesters, were Eclipse, Fang, Storm, and many others.

[Present Time]

"So, that is how we got here, we were sent down by Ahriman, but we still don't know exactly what happened or how it happened, so we are still trying to figure out how to get back. As we were sent down here, we became these metal things, you call animatronics. And with that, many of our powers were taken away," said Eclipse, looking to Sweet.

Sweet looked up at the sky, her ears perked up, "wow…that's quite a journey. How are the humans in your world?"

"All dead," said Eclipse blankly.

Sweet's ears perked, "o-oh…did Ahriman kill them all?"

"No, my mother and I did," said Eclipse, "with our friends…"

"W-WHAT!?" gasped Sweet.

Eclipse sighed and looked to her, "that will be my story, so here is it is. This is what I was doing…"

 **A/N**

 **Until next time! Hope you guys enjoyed that, and SHAT! Almost did a week, but was busy with my performance on Saturday, so I was unable to write anything until now. I hope it was good enough for you guys, and let me know if you have any questions, and I will answer them all! So, see you all later and have a wonderful day! I love you all!**


	10. Chapter III: Eclipse's Past

"So here is my story," said Eclipse, looking up, "close your eyes again."

Sweet closed her eyes and nodded, smiling. Eclipse closed his eyes as well and began to show her his past.

[Elder Empire]

Eclipse was running around happily, laughing as he was with an older female wolf, which had black fur, and a red underbelly. She had large breasts and a slim body, with a big butt. She wore a black trench coat and had long white hair, with two strips of hair in front of her face, and a long ponytail that went to her lower back. Her name was Selene, and she was Eclipse's older sister.

"Come on little bro, let's go get something to eat," said Selene, holding his hand, and walking with him to their house.

Eclipse smiled and walked with her, he was fifteen at this time, and his sister was seventeen. They were both happy young wolves and walked inside their home, where Luna and Okami were cuddling each other. They both look to Selene and Eclipse and smile.

"Hey, you two! How are my little kids doing?" Okami asked, sitting them in his lap.

"Good, pa, how about you?" asked Eclipse, chuckling, and hugging him and his mother. Luna hugged them all and kissed their cheeks, before getting up and walking to the kitchen to cook.

"I was a happy wolf back then, a lot happier than I am now. I was fifteen when I began my training, and my mother was a Master Champion rank. She had me when she was a Grandmaster Legend. She and my old father, Okami, raised me and my sister. My sister was amazing, she was my role model. I loved her so much, and she always trained me hard, never letting me rest because she wanted to be great. I obtained the powers fire, ice, lightning, electricity, shadow, darkness, teleportation, speed, flight, Noir, and telekinesis," said Eclipse.

Eclipse closed his eyes and lifted a large rock with his mind, and set it down gently. Selene applauded and smiled, "that's my brother! Good job!"

"Yeah, good job indeed little runt," said a male voice, walking over.

Eclipse looked over and flattened his ears. Selene just growled in response and went in front of Eclipse.

"What do you want Genesis?" she grumbled.

"Me? Oh, nothing. Just checking on the rookie, making sure he is doing fine…and knows his place," said Genesis, cracking his knuckles.

Eclipse whimpered in fear and backed away. Selene growled and clenched her fists, "just leave him alone! You don't have to beat on every newbie to the Gladiator rank to show you're higher!"

"Eh, I know, but I enjoy doing this," said Genesis, he was the same age as Selene. Genesis was a tan wolf, with white underbelly, was very muscular, had sharp teeth, long white tail, and had a long white ponytail that went to his mid-back. He had blue eyes, and wear no shirt, baggy khaki pants, and had white tape wrapped around his wrist, hands, ankles, and feet.

He walked to Eclipse and cracked his neck. Selene stood in his way, and held him back, "leave him alone."

Genesis grabbed her arm and flipped her over. Selene twisted her legs, landing on her feet and shooting him away with a shadow beam. Genesis shouted in pain and landed on his feet, charging back to Selene and forming ice blades. Selene spun and shot fire balls at him. He hit all of them away and stabbed her arms, pinning them to a wall. She shouted in agony, but her mouth was covered by Genesis.

"Now, for getting in my way, I am gonna punish you," said Genesis, ripping her clothes off. Selene screamed and squirmed as Genesis harassed her, and began to rape her for about an hour. Genesis forced Eclipse to watch, tying him down. Eclipse was crying and looking away, not wanting to look. Eclipse looked up and watched in horror as Genesis finished by slicing her neck and stabbing her chest multiple times, killing her. Selene hung there limp, choking as she died. Eclipse shouted loudly in horror and sadness. Genesis ran away as fast as he could.

Eclipse sobbed loudly as he was still tied down. After a few hours, Luna and Okami came back home, and gasped as they saw their daughter, hanging on the wall, dead, and their sobbing son.

"NO!" shouted Luna, sprinting inside and checking on Selene, reading no signs of life, "dear!"

Okami helped Eclipse and looked to Selene, running to her body and hugging her, Eclispe, and Luna tightly, "my baby…my beautiful babies…"

They stayed like that for hours and never stopped comforting one another.

"My sister was killed by my rival, Genesis…she was raped and tortured in front of me…" cried Eclipse.

Eclipse was now a few years older, and was now a Legend. He punched the air in front of him, and kicked. Eclipse was now seventeen, and was the best fighter in his rank, he was a Legend Rank. Genesis watched him closely and carefully, and growled.

"Ever since that day…I trained harder than ever before, and became the greatest fighter of all time," said Eclipse, "nobody was capable of beating me in a close combat battle. Not even guns could keep up with me, or normal natural minds. If you put a gun up to my head and pulled the trigger, I would already have your head before the bullet could do anything. In my world, I met many wonderful beings there."

Eclipse smiled and laughed as a female anthro mouse, hugged him closely. She was tall, had light dusty brown fur with a lighter underbelly, and has small breasts and a big butt. Her eyes are dark amber, and have a small shine to them, and she had dark brown hair. They were both cuddling each other and kissed one another in the forest, and rolling over, ending with Eclipse on top. They both stared into each other's eyes and blushed.

"The only one who was able to make me happy and have emotions again was my girlfriend, a mouse anthro named Katy," said Eclipse, smiling, "she was an amazing anthro. She tried to kill me at first sight, but I never hit girls or disrespect them, even if they are trying to kill me. I just treated her nicely with every strike, and would pin her down but not too hard. She didn't like it very much, but then we soon started to develop feelings for one another."

Katy and Eclipse kissed each other and held each other close as they made out. Eclipse smiled and looked into her eyes, "I love you Katy."

"I love you too Eclipse," blushed Katy, kissing him deeply and passionately.

"Katy and I was such a happy couple, always around one another, training with one another, and helping each other get stronger," said Eclipse, "Genesis was still a problem though. We developed rivalries, and always bashed heads. He was no longer in the Elder Academy, he was wanted for the death of my…I-I would see him a few times outside of the academy."

[Dark Forest]

Eclipse was walking across the forest, where his sister always went. He sighed and looked around, hearing something rustling in the bushes. He just stared emotionlessly and sighed. A little white non-anthro bunny hopped out, and looked up at Eclipse. It was small and fluffy. Eclipse just stared and watched, "you're not fooling anyone."

The bunny's eyes then glowed red, and it growled. The bunny began to stretch and grow, its mouth tearing at its sides and its teeth falling out of its mouth, and replaced with bigger sharper teeth. The bunny was muscular and huge. Its mouth was torn all the way to its ears, and it stood at over thirty feet tall. It roared at Eclipse and charged at him. Eclipse simply punched it and it was blown to bits. He sighed and walked away.

"Hey Eclipse," said a voice to him. Eclipse gasped and turned around, seeing Genesis. His eyes blazed with anger and he appeared in front of Genesis, punching at him.

"Whoa, hey! Listen to me first!" said Genesis, dodging and kicking him back. Eclipse landed on his feet and charged at him again.

"You killed my sister!" he shouted.

Genesis growled and ran away. Eclipse sprinted across the Dark Forest at light speed, and looked up angrily. He saw Genesis beside him, and they both stared at each other, growling. Eclipse sprinted faster and jumped into the sky, followed by Genesis. Eclipse spun around and round house kicked Genesis, slamming him to the ground. Genesis landed on his feet and looked up. He jumped in the sky and punched at Eclipse, but his fist was caught by Eclipse, and thrown across the forest. Genesis caught himself in the air and flew to Eclipse, growling. Genesis's fists lit on fire and he blasted a barrage a fireballs towards him. Eclipse shot his own fire at Genesis, both their strikes hitting one another. Eclipse charged lightning and blasted it to Genesis, "DIE!"

Genesis put his hand in front of him as he flew to Eclipse, catching the lightning and absorbing it. Eclipse stopped shooting and teleported in front of Genesis, and punched him with ice covered fists. Genesis kicked Eclipse back, and shot a light beam at Eclipse, slamming him down to the ground. Eclipse hit the floor hard, and spat out blood. He lay there weakly, and stood up, grunting in pain. Genesis slammed down at Eclipse, punching him in the chest. Eclipse slammed to the ground, the impact causing a giant Crater. Genesis used his super speed and strength and began to beat on Eclipse.

"Your sister shouldn't have interfered! Your sister should not have died! I am sorry, but you spread hate around to me! It wasn't my fault! Ahriman was in my head, and he still is! I built up my strength to break out of his influence for a little bit so I can speak to you! Help me…I loved your sister…please help me. I am a prisoner to Ahriman…I can't get out…I loved your sister…and your family…forgive me for beating you, but I have to do this so you will listen…I know you won't forgive me, but at least know my story…"

Eclipse looked up and saw Genesis, standing above him, with a bloodied fist. Eclipse looked up, dazed from the beat down. Genesis looked down, and a tear fell from his eyes, and he sprinted away after healing Eclipse a bit. He turned and faced Eclipse, "I'm sorry…"

Genesis disappeared after.

[Elder Empire]

Eclipse held a picture of his sister in his locker and smiled, sniffing. Eclipse sighed and looked away, "I miss you sis…and love you."

Eclipse put his clothes on, and sighed, "I will fix all this."

Katy went to Eclipse and hugged him from behind, "I'm so glad you're okay…"

Eclipse nuzzled her and held her hands, "I am glad to be here. I love you Katy."

"And I love you too," said Katy, kissing his cheek, "come on, let's go home."

[Present Time]

Eclipse sighed and looked down, sniffling, "I still miss her …"  
Sweet whimpered and walked to him, comforting him as much as she could. Sweet held him closely and whined.

Eclipse looked to her, and chuckled lightly.

"I am so sorry Eclipse…" she said, nuzzling him, "what happened to your mate?"

"She is still in my world…" whimpered Eclipse.

"Oh…you miss her?"

"Yeah, I am worried about her safety, and worried about my friends up there. Ahriman is still there," said Eclipse.

"Oh dear…will you be okay?" asked Sweet.

"Hopefully. I want to see her again so badly," said Eclipse.

"You will soon. I promise," said Sweet, hugging him.

"Thanks Sweet," he said, hugging her back.

"So, how is Marionette the first Elder?" she asked.

Eclipse laughed, "he's not the first Elder. In fact, he was never an Elder. We just called him one when we came here because of what he could do."

"So he isn't an Elder?" she asked.

"Nope. We just called him one because he was able to do things others couldn't," said Eclipse.

"Oh…I got it. So what happened to the humans?" she asked.

"I will tell you about the humans later," said Eclipse, "but for now, let's talk about Baron."

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone, how are you all doing!? Sorry for the shitty first version of this chapter, I was tired but I re-typed it as I woke up today, and feel a lot more energized. I hope you guys enjoyed it more than the first version of it! Have a wonderful day all of you! And I will see you guys later, peace out!**


	11. Chapter IV: Free Warrior and Princess

"Now, we get to the powerhouse, Baron the Wolf," said Eclipse, smiling.

[Dark Forest]

A large grey wolf walked around the woods, wielding a giant black axe. He was very muscular and fit, one of the biggest anthros in muscle size. He had medium length light grey fur all around his body, a white underbelly, and had long black spiky hair that went to his mid back. He had blue eyes, which had a little shine to them. He wore black baggy sweats, and no shoes, and had white tape wrapped around the instep of his feet, wrist, and palm of his fur covered hands. Baron looked around the forest, sighing as he walked along the dirt path. He was alone, just taking a stroll along the forest, happy that he became an Elder. He had his inspiration for wanting to become a part of the mighty warriors, and become stronger and do what's right; it was the Soul Bender, Salazar.

[Flashback]

Baron sat in the audience and looked inside of the battle arena eagerly, watching a large and menacing black wolf, with glowing green eyes, wearing a black and green hooded robe. Baron watched this wolf curiously, leaning forward. Baron was not very big at this time, he was a small wolf. The large wolf took his robe off and was left only in his pants. He was a fit wolf, with quite a bit of muscle, alomg with a menacing look to him.

The crowd booed the wolf, and threw rotten food at him, all missing. Baron, on the other hand, examined the large wolf, then looking down at his own body, 'I need to get bigger...'

"Coming to the arena is Salazar!" announced a Black Panther.

The large wolf looked around, and waved. It was the Soul Bender, Salazar. Salazar faced his opponent, a large Rhino with heavy armor on him. This was the king and alpha of the Badlands. The Rhino had threatened Salazar's mother by saying he would kill her, which made him upset and come over here. Salazar glared at the Rhino and growled; Salazar was much smaller than the Rhino. Ahriman rang the bell to signal the battle to start. The Rhino slammed his war hammer on the ground, making the ground shake violently. Everyone cheered and watched. The Rhino roared to intimidate Salazar, and sprinted to him with glowing red eyes. Salazar instantly lifted the Rhino with his Soul bending, and telekinetic powers, and crushed him into a little ball. The Rhino made a quick cry of pain and then stopped as blood and the Rhino's innards flew all over the ground.

Salazar made the crushed body fly across the arena, and hit a wall, "that'll be the last you threaten my mother."

Baron was cheering and clapped excitedly, "holy crap that was amazing!"

"Baron was a small wolf back then, and wanted to become a strong wolf that helped others. Baron began to train non-stop after that day at the arena. He began to get bigger and bigger, and more skilled in combat. Baron was reaching his dreams and goals," said Eclipse, smiling.

Baron was lifting two large mountain boulders with one hand, which weighed over one hundred fifty tons together. Baron smiled and added another boulder, and another. He smiled and set them down gently, and cheered happily. Baron punched the boulders and obliterated them completely.

"On my way to becoming an Elder!" laughed Baron, happily.

He heard an explosion nearby, and gasped. He ran to the edge of a mountain and saw Elder Luna fighting with a COJOC.

Baron watched excitedly, cheering on Luna in his head.

'Come on Luna!' he said in his head.

Luna was fighting off a large male tiger, with black fur and red stripes. This tiger was huge, and had blood stained claws from killing a group of teenage anthros. Luna was angry and threw the tiger in the sky.

The tiger roared and looked down at her, putting his claws together and forming a large energy ball that continued to expand in size, "I will blast you and this world to dust!"

The beam was half the size of the world, which was as big as the sun in Universe 101, the Elder Universe. The tiger roared and shot it down at Luna. Luna's eyes glowed and white flames shot from them.

"You lack power and reason," said Luna, putting her hand up and shooting a small thin beam from her paws. The beam completely obliterated the world destroyer blast, and shot the tiger, turning him to mush. Luna huffed and flew away, passing by Baron, who cheered her on. She smiled and waved to him.

"Baron was in love with the Elders and their work, he may have been seventeen, but he would still dress up and pretend to be an Elder. He was a child in a teenage body," laughed Eclipse.

Baron trained every day, all day. He soon took it up to the arena, where he saw Salazar perform. Baron walked to the center of the ring and smiled at everyone. He was eighteen now, and much bigger in muscle than he used to be. His weapon of choice is an axe.

A lioness watched him from afar, sitting on top of trees, and eating some fruit. She was a pretty fit female, and was the standard color of a Lioness, tan. She had large breasts, plump butt, and large thighs. She had pretty big muscles for a female. She was the Princess of the Forest, her name was Aeal. She wore clothing made out of leaves, feathers, and cotton she made herself. She bit into an apple and watched Baron curiously, she would watch these Arenas from her forest when bored.

Fairies flew to her and sat on her head, shoulders, legs, or beside her and watched as well. The forest creatures and beings loved Aeal, and adored her, and she cared for them as well.

Baron smiled and faced his opponent, who was Okami. Baron got down and ready, nodding to Okami. Okami nodded back and got in a kung fu defensive stance. Baron put his axe on his back and put his fists up, in more of a boxer type of way. He walked towards Okami with his fists in front of his face and bent over slightly, with his knees bent just a little bit. Okami crouched lowly, with his arms up in a peculiar form. Baron stepped closer and concentrated on Okami. Okami walked towards him slowly and cautiously. Baron swung first at Okami's head, at a very fast speed. Okami ducked and felt wind smack against his fur from the speed of Baron's strike. Okami swung upward at Baron so fast that his paw caught fire. Baron blocked it with his forearm and struck upwards at Okami's jaw. Okami leaned back and spun kick Baron's legs from underneath him. While in mid-air, Baron punched at Okami, catching himself on the ground. Okami blocked the strike, but stumbled backwards a bit. Okami crossed his arms and made a grunt. Baron rolled to his feet and crept closer to Okami again. Okami kicked at Baron's chest. Baron caught his foot and tried to pull him to the ground. Okami used his other leg to push himself off the ground, and spun around, kicking Baron in the face with his other foot. Baron grunted in surprise and stumbled over. He looked to Okami and saw Okami's fist in front of his face. Baron quickly punched Okami's elbow, making Okami's arm rise, and leaving him open. Baron followed by a fast left hook, nailing Okami in the side. Okami grunted in pain, and was then punched in the face by a hard strike. Okami fell to the back and looked to Baron. Okami spun on his back and stood up again, facing Baron in a defensive pose. Baron shook his body around to get himself loose. He took a deep breath and was calm. Okami put his hands in front of him, and looked into Baron's eyes. Baron saw this and just stared back, nodding to Okami.

Aeal watched from the tree, and rubbed her chin slightly. She smiled and began to eat grapes, letting the Fairies eat with her as well.

"This is quite the match," a small little green haired fairy told Aeal.

"Mmhmm, I have my eye on the grey wolf," said Aeal, smiling. She spoke about Baron, "so handsome, and strong."

Aeal licked her lips and stared at Baron with interest and a type of hungry look as if he were prey.

Baron punched Okami down to the ground, and threw him to the wall. Baron ran over and struck straight at his face. Okami moved to the side, and Baron's fists made a deep crater in a thirty meter thick wall. Baron punched at Okami again, and missed again. Baron continued to punch, making many holes in the wall as Okami evaded. Okami caught his fist and punched Baron in the gut. Baron grunted and was followed by ten fast punched to his side in a quarter of a second. Baron grunted and elbowed Okami away. Okami spun and kicked at Baron, who punched his leg away and swung at Okami's torso. Okami jumped back and made a sword out of fire. Baron grabbed his axe from his back. They both swung at one another, and stopped when the horn rang, signaling the match was over. Baron's axe was at Okami's neck, and Okami's sword was at Baron's. They both stare at one another, and then put their weapons away. Baron and Okami smiled and shook paws, and hugged.

"You are an amazing fighter, you are fast," said Baron, smiling.

"And you got quite a mean punch, you are one strong fella," chuckled Okami.

They both looked to the audience and raised each other's arms. The crowd went wild, and cheered.

Aeal giggled and looked at Baron, happily. The Fairies cheered and clapped excitedly. Aeal clapped with them, and sighed as she fell in a trance, looking at Baron, "he is so handsome…hopefully he will stop by the forest."

She then got up and began to climb down the tree, "come on girls."

The fairies all smile, flying to her, following her closely.

Aeal hopped down and hummed as she walked along the forest, smiling happily.

"Baron's skill against Okami proved to be great. Okami was one of the top fighters of all time in his rank, the Master Champions," said Eclipse, "Baron was recognized by Rosemary, and got an invitation to the Elder Academy, where he would be trained by Elders and the more skilled fighters, into becoming an Elder. Baron was extremely happy and accepted the invite, thus beginning his training in the Elder Academy."

~End of Flashback

Baron leaned against a tree and sat down, smiling up at the beautiful trees. He was now an Elder, and was filled with pure happiness. Baron heard rustling of leaves around him, and raised an eye-brow, grabbing his axe. He turned around quickly, with his Axe at the ready. He saw the Princess of the Jungle, Aeal, and looked to her curiously. The Fairies surrounded Aeal, looking to Baron. Aeal saw the axe and huffed, sticking her tongue out at him.

"No weapons allowed in my jungle," she said.

"Sorry miss," said Baron, sheepishly and put his axe away. She nodded and just stared at him, raising an eye-brow, "uhh, everything alright?"

Aeal squinted at him, then gasped, "you're him!?"

The Fairies noticed and gasped as well, giggling.

"Uhhh, who?" asked Baron.

Aeal blushed deeply and smiled, "you're that wolf I saw a long time ago. You were in the arena fighting, and my my-you were amazing."

Baron smiled and nodded, "thanks miss."

"Call me Aeal," she giggled.

"Aeal? Well, Aeal, thank you for the compliment," said Baron, nodding to her, "my name is Baron."

Aeal licked her lips as she looked at his muscular chest. She blushed and smiled at him, biting her lower lip. Baron was talking to her about his dream of becoming an Elder, like he is now.

Aeal had the fairies go to the trees. They nodded and flew over. Aeal walked to Baron, "you know, you are quite handsome for an outsider. What are you doing here all alone, Baron?"

Baron blushed slightly, "th-thanks. You don't look too bad yourself. You are really built for a female, in muscle. I am just walking around, enjoying my surroundings."

"Hmm, you have a mate?" asked Aeal, circling him and examining him all around, licking her lips.

Baron looked down, his face flushed, "n-no, why do you ask?"

"You want one!?" she asked instantly. Both of their ears twitched as they heard movement nearby, and looked over.

A large tree begins to fall down towards them. Aeal's ears flattened and she watched it fall, gasping. Baron saw it was falling to them, and moved in front of her, catching the tree. He grunted and set it down gently, looking over at whoever cut the tree down. He saw a group of male wolves, mutts, and hyenas.

Baron gasped, "Timber Brothers. They will be a great reward if I bring them back aliv-"

"MY TREES!" shouted Aeal, sprinting to them. Baron's eyes widened at her speed.

"Wait! No, ugh, great!" he grabbed his axe and followed her.

The Timber brothers were a bunch of male wolves, mutts, and hyenas in a group who scared villages. They smiled and cut down another tree for the fun of it. The biggest wolf was tackled down to the ground by Aeal, who pinned him down, "you are gonna apologize for hurting my tree!"

Aeal was hit with a wooden bat. She whimpered in pain and looked to her attacker. She saw a hyena swing at her. She caught the bat in her mouth and snapped it inside her mouth, making the hyena back away. The others begin to charge at her. Baron ran over and rammed them with his shoulder, making them all fall. He growled and stood beside Aeal, "leave her alone!"

The Timber Brothers all stand up and glare at Baron and Aeal.

Aeal growled and unsheathed her claws. Baron held his axe in hand and faced them all.

"Get them boys!" said the wolf that Aeal tackled down.

The wolves, hyenas, and mutts all charged to them, shouting loudly in anger. Aeal and Baron growl aggressively and sprint to the Timber Brothers, and begin to slash and beat them from left to right. The duo was unstoppable, and faced the leader after knocking out the rest. The alpha of the pack laughed, howling in the sky as he began to grow in size and muscle. He barked and growled angrily at them, standing much taller than both of them combined. The large wolf growled and sprinted to them angrily, pulling out two swords. Baron and Aeal just look to one another, and punch it at the same time, making the large wolf fall to the ground in pieces.

"Baron and the Princess of the Jungle, Aeal, lived a happy life together in the forest. They both began to grow closer and fall in love with one another. They then began to mate, and soon producing children of their own. It is unknown of who their children are, but they have four that we know of," said Eclipse, "Baron and Aeal soon ran into a big problem later on…Ahriman."

Baron and Aeal growl as they fight Ahriman together, dling very little-to nothing to Ahriman. Both failing and falling to the floor unconscious as Ahriman knocked them both out. Ahriman dragged their bodies away and separated them both, by putting the two of them in different portals. Baron landed hard in a grass field. Baron woke up and shouted in surprise as he looked around curiously.

"Aeal? Aeal!" Baron called out, his voice echoing.

He got no reply and whimpered. He saw a city nearby, and looked over, "whoa...where am I?"

"Aeal?" Baron called out and stood up. He panted heavily, "I'll find you my love."

Baron turned and began to make his way to the city.

[Present Time]

Eclipse looked to Sweet and smiled, "Baron was teleported down here by Ahriman. We still have no signs of where Aeal could be, or their children. So, we are still on the search for the Lioness and the children. Though, my mother said that when she tries to sense them, she felt the four children around us the entire time. But my mother says that their are now only two."

"I'm sure you guys will find them," said Sweet, smiling.

"I hope so…I want to see what Aeal looks like," said Eclipse, smiling, "and see who their children are."

"Mmhmm, can we do Salazar next?" asked Sweet, smiling.

Eclipse thought about it and smiled, "sure. Let's talk about Salazar."

 **A/N**

 **Hello everybody! I hope you all are having a wonderful time and hope you guys like my story and chapters. If you have any questions or such, feel free to ask in PM or in the reviews. I will answer them. Anyways, that is all for this chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let md know how I did.**

 **Also, do you guys even like this backstory stuff? If not, then I can stop it. Please let me know everyone, I want you all happy and entertained, not bored.**

 **Well, see you all later! I love all my fans. Peace!**


	12. Chapter V: Where We Came From

"Before we go on with Salazar's, let me explain some things that she might have questions on," said Jester, interrupting Eclipse.

Jester stood beside them, and looked around.

"Well, I do have some questions," said Sweet, "like how you guys can't just…teleport back, you know? You all sound like you have so much power."

Jester looked to her and chuckled, "some others asked the same question, and are calling us powerful as well. That is true. In our world, we have immense power, but that is because our world is unique. It formed itself, not like the big bang, unlike your world. Ours just…started to be made. We did have humans, but they are all dead because of them killing baby anthros, so it angered the anthros, and Elders. Rosemary then blasted the Universe with her Death Charm while in space, and killed every human on it. All of the anthros were flying in space to watch as the wickedness was wiped out. All of us could breathe in space, no suit needed. The Universe made us this way; it gave us endless power so we can protect all the other worlds that have no power at all, such as this one. We can't go back because as we came here, Ahriman took something away that made us animatronic."

"So, when you became animatronic, you lost your power?" she asked.

"That is right, not all of it though. When we came down here, we went through a portal that manipulated our bodies, forcing us to become whatever this planet had, so we could have become normal animals, humans, or in our case, animatronics. We have limited power now. But our power can't ever truly leave us, your world contains our powers somewhere, in something, but _where_ is the question," said Jester.

"All of this is kind of making sense," said Sweet.

"Hmm, our power is kind of like…your animated shows Dragon Ball Z. We don't watch it, but we know it is powerful. Think of Dragon Ball Z…but with more power. Superman is another figure of power, and is stronger than your DBZ. DBZ is just to show the bravery, and courage, and how far a human will go to become stronger. Superman is representing a god with no limit. That is us; we have no limit at all. We are over powered to the worlds that don't have what we have, but in our world, we consider ourselves balanced because we all have a lot of power. But as an animatronic, we are pretty weak," said Jester, "so no need to worry about needing a powerful being on our side. All our enemies were animatronics too, so it is as balanced as it can get."

"Good," said Sweet, sighing in relief.

"Now, go on with Salazar's back story. Just wanted to speak and tell the fans of that stuff," said Jester.

"There is no one else around," said Sweet, looking around.

Eclipse laughed nervously, "well, that's the thing."

Sweet looked to him as Jester disappeared in a flock of crows.

"Salazar is a mystery. He was with us in our world but he came out of nowhere. We were fighting off a COJOC squadron and they all were lifted by a green aura and killed. We turned and saw Salazar standing there," explained Eclipse.

"Oh wow, so no one knows much about him?" she asked.

"Nope, not even him. He doesn't remember his past too well," said Eclipse, "I feel bad for him sometimes."

"Poor guy. What about Jester?" she asked.

"The _biggest_ mystery is Jester. Nobody knows anything about him. I call it a _him_ because it has a male body shape. But that doesn't convince me too much knowing it managed to hold Scarlett in without showing any female features. Nobody knows its exact gender, age, name, or back story," said Eclipse.

Sweet's ears were perked high in surprise. She had no words or comments.

"So, that concludes most of the back stories of the Elders and their followers," said Eclipse.

Sweet smiled and clapped for him, "bravo! Thank you for the knowledge."

He nodded, "anytime Sweet."

"So, where are Jasper, Ahriman, and all those bad guys?" asked Sweet.

"They are still out there in our world, but our friends will manage to hold them back," said Eclipse.

"Do you think Ahriman could ever get down here?" she asked.

Eclipse stayed silent and thought about it deeply, "I don't know."

Sweet nodded and sighed, "there must be so many things out there that I don't know of."

"There are many things out there. Beautiful and horrific things," said Eclipse sighing," I want to see my wife and old friends again."

"You will see them again, I'm sure," said Sweet.

"Thanks Sweet," he said, cracking a small smile. He then looked up into the stars with Sweet, sighing.

[Center of the City]

Some grunts, both male and female, were heard. Gun shots were heard and explosions. A black wolf slammed through a wall and hit the floor hard. He grunted in pain, but just walked it off.

"Wow, she isn't messing around this time," said the wolf as he ducked, dodging an ice ball. He turned and saw Storm, who sprinted to him wielding two ice daggers.

"You won't get away this time…" she gritted her teeth angrily, "…Dust!"

The red and black wolf looked to her and pulled out two Desert Eagles. He shot at her, but the bullets were hit away with her daggers. She sprinted to him faster and faster, shouting angrily. Dust flattened his ears as he sprinted away.

"Upgrades?" he asked, looking behind him to see Storm was gone.

His ears perked and he knew something wasn't right. He jumped to the side, avoiding a large ice hammer. He continued to sprint, tossing a grenade behind him. Storm froze the grenade and threw it away from her. An explosion broke the silence. Dust pulled out his katana and faced her, cracking his neck. Storm cracked her knuckles, and smirked.

"This time, it's only me and you!" she growled, making her surroundings turn to ice.

Jester walked beside Dust and faced Storm, "Storm, nice to see you back."

"Jester," she growled, getting in a defensive stance.

Jester nodded to Dust, "welcome back to life."

"Yeah, you brought me," said Dust.

They both looked up as Arachne fazed beside Storm, glaring at them.

"Bird freak," said Arachne.

"Insert comeback here," said Jester calmly.

All four of them got into a battle stance, facing one another.

"Arachne is mine," Jester told Dust, who agreed.

"Old rivals," he chuckled.

 **A/N**

 _ **Dust the Assassin Wolf: Belongs to ItalianGod22**_

 **Hello everyone. Sorry for the long update again. If you read my last apology, it is harder for me to update because of school and work. So I am doing my best to get these out to you all! I just want to entertain all of you and make you happy…and it is hard for that. I hope you all can understand. Anyways, I hoped this was satisfying to you guys, I will try to update next week. I love all of you and thank you for all of your support. It means a lot to me, and the Q/A's are back up, for those who have questions about the story, me, or such. Anyways, that is all for right now, hope you guys enjoyed and peace!**


	13. Chapter VI: The Chase

[Center of the City]

Dust was thrown across the street and hit the floor hard. Storm ran to him at a fast pace, with white katanas. She pounced at him, but only to be punched away by Jester. Jester helped Dust up and carried him.

"Imma have to carry you for now, you are not fast enough to run away," said Jester.

Arachne knocked debris off of herself and shouted in the sky angrily. She saw Jester running with dust and growled, sprinting after him.

Jester grabbed a car and flipped it behind him. Arachne hit the car out of the way, her eyes turned to golden reptile eyes. Her fur began to wave and ripple all around as scales formed on her, turning and rotating in fast motions, slowly deforming Arachne into another shape. Arachne went behind a building.

"Ha, we lost her," said Jester, laughing.

Dust perked his ears, and looked up, "shit Storm!"

Jester's feet froze to the floor and he grunted, looking up. Storm flew down and shouted angrily, swinging her katanas down at them. Jester grabbed his ring blades from his side and swung it upward, blocking Storm's strike.

"Storm, you know I outclass you," said Jester.

"Rank is just a word," said Storm, smirking.

Jester was suddenly behind her. Storm gasped in surprise and spun around, delivering a fatal round kick. Jester fazed behind her again, his eyes glowing. Storm watched in horror and shock, looking up at him. Jester raised his fist and punched at her face. Storm put her arms up to block, but nothing came. She peeked and saw Jester gently push her to the side. Her shock caused her to lose balance and fall. Jester chuckled and heard a hissing, and looked up. A giant golden King Cobra snake was glaring down at him.

"Hello," said Arachne, now a snake. Jester waved at her.

"Sup…" Jester then quickly grabbed Dust and sprinted away, "time to go."

Dust looked back and began to shoot his pistols at the snake. She hissed and slithered to them fast.

"Get over here, my prey," said Arachne, catching up.

Dust bit the pin off of a grenade and tossed it to her. It blew up in front of her face, causing her to shout in very little pain, mostly annoyance. Arachne grunted and her scales turned black and red, and began to shift again. She turned into a large Black widow now, crawling up the side of a building.

[Inside the Building]

A meeting was going on in a room. The people look up and see a giant Black Widow, screaming in fear.

[Arachne]

Arachne made it to the top and turned back to her normal Jackal form. She looked around the city and searched for Jester. Her eyes had rotating lines as she looked through buildings, finally spotting him. She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, falling backwards off of the building. She flew down fast, staying stiff and straight, her arms over her chest. A gold portal formed in the ground below. She fell through it, pulling her Khopesh out.

Jester looked up and saw a gold portal, grunting and stopping. Arachne flew out of the portal, tackling Jester to the ground. Jester shouted and was pinned to the ground. He growled angrily at her.

"Dust, run, now!" ordered Jester.

Dust nodded and sprinted away.

"Storm!" shouted Arachne.

"On it!" called out Storm, landing on the ground and chasing after him.

Arachne clawed Jester's chest and held him down. Jester growled angrily and crossed his arms over his chest area. Arachne chuckled and grabbed Jester's mask.

"Let's see who is behind this mask, the real Jester, shall we?" she smirked.

Jester panted and grabbed Arachne's wrist. Arachne's eyes flashed yellow, forcing Jester's arms to his side. Arachne then yanked the mask off, and looked to Jester. Before anyone could see what Jester looked like, a red dot appeared on Arachne's face. Arachne gasped and moved, but half her face was blasted off.

Arachne gurgled and shrieked in pain, rolling away. She dropped Jester's mask and released him. Arachne got a large hole basted in her stomach, making her fall to her knees. She quickly got up and scurried away.

"Nightmares!" she managed to say.

Nightmare Bonnie appeared beside Arachne and held her, teleporting away with her. Jester stood up and put its mask back on, hiding its identity and gender again.

"Thanks friend, right in the nick of time," said Jester.

A being wearing a leather black trench coat, down to his ankles, black pants, black combat boots, and a black bird beak mask, and a black hat that resembled the design of the Royal Air Force Peaked Hat. He had a rifle made of energy, spirit, rounds, and two five in a half feet long combat knives, both handles connected to a long chain.

"Was wondering when you would come out," said Jester, stretching.

"We are still hiding in our spot, like you told us to," said the plague doctor soldier.

"Haha, well, let's go. We need to help Dust," said Jester.

[Storm and Dust]

Storm was shot with an RPG, and was sent back into a building. Dust smiled and laughed," boom! Right on the center! Rest in pieces!"

An ice ball shot out of the dust cloud and hit Dust, freezing him in place. He looked down and sighed, 'great.'

Storm walked out the dust cloud, smoking. She glared at Dust, two katanas slid out of her back. She grabbed them and walked to the frozen Dust.

Dust grunted and was frozen from head to toe. Storm lifted the katanas and slammed them into the ground. This caused ice spikes to rise from the floor and go towards Dust, rising higher and higher.

"Say hello to death for me," said Storm, smirking.

Dust closed his eyes and awaited his death. Dust was broken out of the ice by a combat knife. Dust chuckled and sprinted to the side, dodging the spikes. He smiled and jumped away, and looked up as the two Jesters landed in front of him.

"Yeah, looks like we will have to train you Dust, to be able to keep up with our fights," said Jester.

The combat knife was dragged back to the soldier Jester by its chain. He grabbed it and popped his neck.

"Sup Elsa," said the Jester.

"N…No! When did you get here?" asked Storm, flattening her ears.

"The Jester clan managed to send some of us here, so now here I am. There are five others somewhere, so beware. Hoorah!" said the soldier Jester, spinning his knives around.

Storm panted and growled, "yawa hiwit uyo!"

She made snow block their vision, and when it cleared, Storm was gone.

"You look bad ass," said Dust to the soldier Jester, "what's your name."

"Call me Special Forces Jester," said the soldier Jester, nodding.

"You look sick as fuck, and your blades are huge. Can you teach me your ways?" asked Dust.

"Maybe, but I must go back to the rest of the Jesters real fast and let them know it is Arachne we are facing," said Special Forces Jester, getting his weapons.

Jester nodded and waved.

"With Arachne being the villain, we will need a lot more firepower and more strength on our side. Arachne is not the only being we need to worry about on the enemy team," said Jester, "There are many others as well."

"All powerful?" asked Dust.

Jester nodded in response, "indeed."

Jester sighed and looked in the sky, "we need to head back home or this will never end, but we also need to stay here and end this battle. Arachne has unleashed this world's nightmares, and now we must stop them."

Dust looked to the sky and nodded, "yeah, I need to get home too."

Arachne watched them from afar and grimaced, "this is going to be harder than I thought, but definitely more interesting. I love it~"

Her eyes became slits as she hissed and laughed wickedly, disappearing.

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this scene, and some more characters being revealed and little easter eggs I guess and mysteries. Try to solve Jester's identity during all of this. First to guess it will get a fav/follow by me on here^-^. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed and let me know what you all think. Sorry if the Q/A isn't up yet, so if you got questions, ask them again and I will screen shot each one and answer them. Thank you all for your support, and I hope you all have a wonderful day/night! I love all of you. See you all later, peace!**


	14. Chapter VII: The Recruitment

… **.I'm so sorry…**

 **Q/A**

 **Ultimate SMS Fan – Question: Will Circus Baby and her friends from sister location make an appearance?**

 **ANSWER: Sadly, no Sister's Location characters will show in this.**

 **ARWAYRAPTOR – Question: WHERE ARE DA CHAPTERS MAN?!**

 **ANSWER: Been going through very hard times, I am trying my best to make em.**

 **ToxicShadow – Question: What are the ranks to becoming an elder? I would love to know :)**

 **ANSWER: Ranks in order are as follows. Lowest on top, highest on bottom.**

 **Warrior**

 **Master Warrior**

 **Gladiator**

 **Master Gladiator**

 **Legend**

 **Master Legend**

 **Grandmaster Legend**

 **Champion**

 **Master Champion**

 **Grandmaster Champion**

 **Elder**

 **Master Elder**

 **Grandmaster Elder**

 **End of Q/A!**

[Fazbear Crew]

Vixey was hugging foxy and nuzzling him. She kissed his cheek, "my Foxy, hehe."

Foxy hugged her closely, kissing her forehead, "me lovely Vixey."

Sweet was in the bottom of the Pizzeria with Eclipse, many animatronics were under with them, training. Sweet watched all the animal animatronics train to become stronger and better at fighting. Eclipse sparred with Fang, both smirking at each other daringly. They threw punches and kicks back and forth, neither willing to give up. Eclipse was winning as he had the upper hand with his skills. Fang was soon hit in the face with a flaming kick, falling to the floor. He grunted and looked up from the ground. Eclipse smiled and looked to him, holding his hand out for him to grab.

"Nice spar," exclaimed Eclipse with enthusiasm.

"Eh, it was alright. Ye got lucky at the end," chuckled Fang, making them both laugh.

Eclipse pat his shoulder and walked off to watch others train, and help anyone needed. He saw Golden Freddy and Toy Chica sparring and hugging at the end, kissing each other. Eclipse sighed and looked down at the ground sadly.

Luna took notice and walked to him, "son, you alright?"

Eclipse faced her and nodded slightly, "yeah, I just…miss home."

Luna sighed and closed her eyes, "as do I."

She looked back to him and hugged him, "but that should give us an even bigger reason to work hard, to find a way out of here."

Eclipse hugged her back and nodded, "I suppose you're right mom."

"Now come on, let's go help the others," said Luna.

Eclipse nodded and smiled, walking back to the animatronics to help them train.

Before they could help, Jester burst into the room, "Luna, I have news of the being, and their identity."

"Great! What is the news?" Luna grinned, walking over.

"It's Arachne," said Jester, making everyone gasp.

Luna grunted in surprise, and looked to the side, "damn, so he managed to get her after all…"

"Who is Arachne?" asked Sweet.

"One of the deadliest beings ever known to us, an Egyptian Outcast Princess," replied Luna.

"Powers to shapeshift, and much more," said Nadia from the back of the room.

"We must take action, quick!" said Luna.

"Luna, do you think that…since Arachne is back…then he must be here as well?" asked Scarlett.

"Yes...I'm afraid so," admitted Luna, flattening her ears.

"Can we see who this Arachne gal is?" asked Chica as the Fazbear Crew walked inside.

"Soon, but for now. We must go recruit," said Nadia.

"Recruit?" asked Freddy.

"You didn't think we were the only ones here, did you?" asked Luna, smiling widely. The Fazbear Crew raised their eye brows.

Luna, Scarlett, Nadia, and Eclipse walked out of the basement and out of the Pizzeria. They go out to get their old team back. Luna and Eclipse split from Scarlett and Nadia, going in different directions.

[Asylum]

Salazar was punching a machine and destroyed it in pieces. He was in his training arena. His eyes glowed green in fury, he stood up and faced three robots. Salazar growled and lifted them with his mind, then slamming them to the ground. He roared loudly and crushed them into tiny balls of scrap. Scarlett and Nadia walk in the room, examining their friend. Salazar turned to face them and shot a green beam at them. Nadia and Scarlett ducked and looked at him from the ground. He widened his eyes and chuckled nervously.

"Sorry girls," said Salazar apologetically, returning to normal, "what brings you girls here?"

"We're taking you out of this hell hole," smiled Scarlett.

"Really? About time!" said Salazar, smirking.

Nadia leaned against the wall, looking the opposite direction of Salazar, "we're going after the spider!"

Scarlett cleared her throat and turned Nadia's head to face Salazar.

"We're going after the spider, Arachne," smiled Nadia.

"Arachne? So, she is here?" asked Salazar, wide-eyed.

"Oh yeah, and we are getting our team back together," said Scarlett, tossing Salazar his old battle robe.

"Well, let us go!" smirked Salazar, flipping his robe on. It was a long black leather robe, with green outlines and markings, with a big hood that had a pointed middle, "souls are crying out to me, allow me to free them."

[Forest]

Eclipse stood on top of a tree, and gulped slightly. He looked around, keeping a close watch. Luna walked to the center of the forest, in a large circle of trees. Stomping was heard around the area.

"It is I, Elder Luna. I have come for a favor," Luna called out in the forest.

"And _what_ favor would that be?" asked a strong male voice in the trees.

"Well…not so much a favor. More of a get together again, I want you back in the group. You mean so much to us," said Luna, flattening her ears as she saw two blue glowing eyes in the dark.

"Why me, all of a sudden?" the voice asked.

"Because you are a great friend of mine, and our mothers were like sisters," said Luna.

The being just looked to her and thought about it.

"Arachne is evil, and has appeared in this world…we can't do this without you," said Luna, whimpering.

"Arachne? Hmm, well, she has nothing to do with me!" said the voice.

"…we need your help," pleaded Elder Luna.

Two glowing blue eyes stood a couple feet taller than Luna. The eyes got closer until a large muscular grey wolf stepped into the light. He stared down at Luna and reached out to her. He gently stroked her hair.

"How can the mighty Baron be of service to you, Elder Luna?" asked the giant wolf, pulling out his battle axe, "my old dearest friend."

Luna smiled and sighed in relief, hugging Baron.

[Bakery]

Scarlett and Nadia walk inside a small little bakery where many people sat and enjoyed their sweets. A lot of chatter filled the air. Salazar walked inside, and sniffed the air.

"Ah, it smells like nothing! But if I could smell, I bet it would smell delicious," he said. The three walk to the counter and see no one. They tilt their heads in confusion.

"Maybe she is gone," suggested Scarlett.

Just then, a meat cleaver slammed down on the counter.

"Welcome friends, to my bakery!" announced the female. She was a human girl, thin, medium sized breasts, and medium sized butt, and wore a black maid dress, with a pink apron and natural pink hair. She licked her fingers, which were covered in fresh red liquid, stained with the crimson of the juice, "just got done making strawberry cake."

"Strawberry, sure," chuckled Salazar.

The girl looked up at that, and gasped, "whoa! The Egyptian weirdo. And the Japanese sisters. What brings you three down here eh? Find a way back yet?"

"No, not yet. We came here for help," said Nadia, leaning against the counter.

The female looked to them with curiosity now, "help?"

"Yes, help," said Nadia.

"You got another fight going on?" asked the female.

"Yeah we do, and it is against Arachne and a few others. And you are allowed to cause as much massacre and chaos to them as you want, no charge, Chelsea" said Salazar.

The girl's pupils dilated at those words, "as much pain as I can with no charges?"

"Precisely," nodded Salazar.

She smirked and lifted a large thirteen-inch knife, slamming the tip of it in the counter. She licked her lips and giggled insanely, "count me in."

She smiled wickedly, her pink eyes sparkled.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N**

… **so…here I am. Heh…I know a lot of you are mad at me or probably upset at me for being gone for more than two months, and I am mad at myself too. I have been going through a very hard time and am stressing out so much right now, but am feeling better now. And I plan on making this weekend, dedicated to writing chapters for Nightmare's Unleashed. Please feel free to yell at me all you want and scream at me, I know I have disappointed you all. I am so sorry, I promise it won't happen again, though I have promised many times before, you guys probably gave up on me. But I won't let you guys down again, I am feeling better. I hope you all understand, and expect another chapter tomorrow, maybe two. I love you guys and thank you all for supporting me for as long as you did. You guys are awesome! See you soon, peace.**


	15. Chapter VIII: A Blind Death

**Q/A**

 **Prism Master - Question:** **Do the diamond weapons act like diamond weapons or are they also limited?**

 **ANSWER: The Diamond Weapons info is in the 9th chapter. Chapter name "Chapter II: Luna's Story"**

 **End of Q/A**

[City Streets]

Luna, Eclipse, and Baron sprinted across the streets, back to the Pizzeria. They were getting as many beings as they could get.

"You two go to the Pizzeria, I'm gonna go meet up with Scarlett and Nadia," said Luna. The two canines nod and sprint on ahead as Luna turns a corner and sprinted down another way.

Luna sniffed the air and growled lightly, looking up, 'Arachne is around.'

Scarlett and Nadia tell Salazar and Chelsea to go to the Pizzeria as well.

"Alright, I will see you there," said Salazar as he carried Chelsea and flew to the Pizzeria.

Nadia and Scarlett sprinted to the other direction and met up with Luna. They smile and hug one another, then run towards the forest.

"We got the old crew back together!" cheered Nadia, looking around with her blind eyes.

"We are so close to getting back home," said Luna, happily.

"We just need to get a few others and we will be able to build that portal back home!" smiled Scarlett.

"And...and I can see again!" cheered Nadia happily.

"Mmhmm, and you can finally see me, and we will be able to do everything together again! What do you say big sis?" smiled Scarlett.

"I can't wait! I'm gonna give you the biggest hug ever when I can see again, and we can go to parties again!" smiled Nadia.

[Top of the City Buildings]

Arachne sprinted across the roof tops and leaped from roof to roof. She glared down at the three females. Nightshade was with her, her rifle on her back.

[Luna, Scarlett, and Nadia]

"I can't wait to see the little young children again," smiled Nadia, "I miss taking care of the kids and helping them grow to become strong."

"You are the student's favorite teacher," giggled Scarlett.

Nadia blushed and hid her face. They still ran towards the forest.

[Arachne]

"If I am gonna have any chance of winning, I have to recruit other myself, while slowing down the Elders as well," said Arachne to Nightshade.

"That sounds like a brilliant plan," said Nightshade.

"Indeed, and the best way to slow down the Elders is to take one of their most beloved, the weakest link," said Arachne as her and Nightshade land on another roof, and set up.

Nightshade loaded her rifle and looked through the scope, her crosshair above Luna, Scarlett, and Nadia, "which one master?"

Arachne looked to the three Elders, and smirked.

[Elders]

Luna looked up at the roof tops and growled, "Arachne is here."

Scarlett and Nadia look up and sense her as well.

"Go faster!" said Scarlett.

Arachne stared down at them and smirked. She was using an allusion of herself, making a clone to stand there as a distraction.

Arachne waited around a corner for the Elders. As soon as she heard their footsteps closeby, she spun and punched one of the Elders away. It was Nadia who was hit away. Nadia grunted and skid backwards on the floor. She panted and looked up, and around.

"Nadia!" both Luna and Scarlett shout.

They hear a loud rumble to their sides. They gasp and step back as they saw the Nightmare versions of Freddy and the crew.

Luna and Scarlett growl, getting in a fighting stance. The Nightmares growl and bark at them in menacing noises. Luna and Scarlett howl and charge at them.

[Nadia]

Nadia looks up as she smells the scent of Arachne. Arachne sprints towards Nadia angrily.

"Raaaaah!" Arachne shouted loudly, swinging her blade down at her. Nadia spins and flips Arachne over. Arachne was slammed onto her back, grunting in shock. Nadia jumps in the air and punched the ground hard, but misses Arachne as the doberman rolls out of the way. Nadia's eyes glowed and she lifted Arachne by her soul.

"SOUL BENDER?!" shouted Arachne in shock.

Nadia slammed her hands together, making two large cars crush Arachne in between them. Arachne spat out oil and grunted. She was then thrown backwards forcefully.

Arachne teleports behind Nadia, kicking her forward. Nadia stumbled forward, catching her balance after a few seconds. Nadia growled angrily and slammed her feet on the ground, making tremors travel through the ground and make Arachne lose her balance.

"Agh!" Arachne fell to her back hard.

Nadia appeared above Arachne, grabbing her and throwing her to a building. She shot a green ball of energy after Arachne, then threw a car, a truck, and launched herself off the ground. Arachne hit the wall hard, then was hit by the ball of energy, making her go deeper into the wall, making a crater. The car hit her, forcing her deeper, then she was hit by the truck, causing her to spit out more oil. Nadia then came and slammed a fist into Arachne's gut.

"AAGGHH!" Arachne shouted loudly in pain.

Nadia's eyes glowed white in fury. She tossed Arachne to the side, her fists glowing green and red now. Arachne windmilled back to her feet, sprinting after Nadia.

Nadia sprinted after her, running on air. Nadia teleported on the other side of Arachne, shooting green energy beams at her. Arachne turned around, shooting golden beams from her eyes. Both the energy beams collided, causing a bright flash of light. Arachne shouted as she added more power to her beam. The golden beam slowly got closer to Nadia, who added more to hers as well.

"You won't win Nadia," called out Arachne.

"Seems like I am," said Nadia.

"Think again," smirked Arachne.

Nightshade scoped in on Nadia and shot at her. Nadia was hit in the shoulder, making her yelp in pain. She lost concentration and lowered the beams. Arachne's golden beams instantly shot Nadia on her chest.

"AAAHH!" Nadia fell to her knees, and gasped as her chest was fried, "you...ch-cheat…"

"I never said this would be a fair fight," said Arachne as she sighed and walked to Nadia.

Nadia grunted and stood up. Nightshade shot her right kneecap. Nadia squealed in agony and fell to her side, holding her knee in pain, crying.

"Sister!" shouted Scarlett as she was being held back by Nightmare, Nightmare Bonnie, and Nightmare Freddy. Luna was being held back by Fredbear, Nightmare Chica, and Nightmare Foxy. Their powers were unusable as the Nightmares gave off a power cancelling aura.

Luna and Scarlett grunted in anger, thrashing around wildly. Scarlett was tackled to the ground by Kade the Bunny, and Storm.

"LET ME GO!" shouted Scarlett angrily.

Luna was shot down to the ground by a magical blast of energy. Tiffany Twilight the Tiger used her magic to pin Luna down. Cierra the Coyote held her bow and arrow to her face.

"Move and you die!" she threatened.

Arachne lifted Nadia by her neck, "what a pathetic girl."

Nadia cried and looked around, "I-I-I'm gonna...k-kill you…"

"Hmm, cute," Arachne stabbed Nadia's chest with a dagger.

"NO!" shouted Scarlett and Luna, sobbing.

Nadia gasped and made choked, grunting, noises. Arachne pulled the dagger out, and then looked at her chest.

"Egyptians were always quite cruel, you know that?" Arachne asked, smirking, "anyways, let this be a lesson for you all. You can not win, no matter what you do!"

Nadia twitched and leaked oil from her chest and mouth. Arachne pushed her hand inside Nadia's chest. Nadia shook wildly, sobbing in pain. Scarlett and Luna screamed loudly, tears pouring down their cheeks.

Arachne pulled her hand out, with Nadia's robotic heart. Nadia choked and spat out oil. She slowly closed her eyes, and slowly fell to her knees. Arachne guided her to the floor slowly.

"A-Arach...n-ne…" she managed to say.

Arachne looked into her eyes, and smirked.

"R-Rem-Remember when...we...went out to..th-the park toge-ther? Y-You were...like another..s...sis...siste-" Nadia gently held Arachne's cheek, and closed her eyes fully, falling limp.

"NOOO! NO! NO!" Scarlett shouted loudly in sadness.

Arachne robotic heart stopped at what Nadia said, and she couldn't breath for a second. She shivered and looked around, now with a worried and sad look on her face.

"Get them!" shouted Salazar as Arachne was blasted away. She hit the floor hard and panted, getting to her feet fast. Tiffany and Cierra were kicked back by Baron. Storm and Kade was smacked away by Jester.

"Nightmares, fall back!" shouted Arachne, as her squad ran away.

Salazar, Baron, Jester, and Chelsea helped Luna and Scarlett up. They rush to Nadia and surround her, all grieving over their loved friend. Baron lifted her bridal style and cried, taking her to the Pizzeria.

Nadia lay limp in his arms, oil stained her torso.

[Pizzeria]

Scarlett cried into Michelle's chest, in pure heartbreak. Luna and the Fazbear crew cried and looked at Nadia's body on the table as Salazar wrapped her in white linen, sniffling as he did. Salazar gently lift Nadia and carried her outside. Everyone followed and watched as he set her body on top of logs and sticks. Thousands and thousands of people from the city watched and cried as well, as one of their beloved protectors died. Salazar pet Nadia and sighed, moving back and lighting the logs on fire. Salazar closed his eyes and took Nadia's remaining soul. Scarlett was taking it the worst, and sobbing loudly in pain.

Arachne watched from afar and growled at herself, 'n-no…...no, no!'

She then turned and ran back to the house.

Luna hugged Scarlett and cried as well, then looked up at the sky. She clenched her fists angrily, 'I am going to kill you all!'

 **To Be Continued…**

 **A/N**

 **Wow...first major death of this story. I don't have much to say this Author's note, only that I hope you guys are all okay, and to have a good day/night. Let me know what you all think, and please leave me behind any comments or thoughts. I hope you all have a wonderful day! See you in the next chapter! Peace!**


	16. Chapter IX: Darkness Emurges

[Arachne's Home]

Arachne paced inside her room, hitting herself in the head in anger. She cried in sorrow, heartbroken by the death of Nadia, "wh-why...why did I do that?"

A black figure was in the back of the room, watching her. He had a devilish grin on his face.

"You have been doing very well Arachne," his voice echoed in the room. Arachne gasped, turning to face the source of the voice.

"Please...release me. I can't do this anymore…" Arachne begged.

The figure chuckled, "oh stop your whining. Nadia's death was unfortunate, but necessary. Everything we do is a necessary cause."

"Nadia was such a sweet girl! She was my friend and I killed her! But you wouldn't care about that, you don't know what love is! You killed your own wi-" Arachne was interrupted by a punch to the face, from the figure.

"Don't you talk to me about that weak nonsense called _love!"_

Arachne rubbed her face, growling lightly, clenching her fists. This caused the figure to smile.

"Do it, I welcome a challenge."

Arachne squeezed her fists tightly together, but soon released the tension and looked away, "just you wait. I will break out of this curse of yours soon, and my true power will be unleashed. You better pray you aren't in my sights. I will be able to summon my Legendary Weapon."

"Bahaha! You can't summon any of the Diamond Weapons in the state you are in right now! You are too weak! Don't count on your Ancient Golden Khopesh's power to save you," the figure turned and walked away, "now rest, you are gonna need it for my next mission of yours. I sensed a dimensional portal open recently. It seems some more of our friends from our world, have followed me here. This should be interesting."

Arachne flattened her ears, and looked down. She felt helpless and afraid.

'Someone...anyone,' Arachne called out to everyone in their minds, 'help me.'

She then passed out from the spell that the figure put on her.

[Livingroom]

"Man, Master Arachne looked devastated in her return here," Cierra the Coyote said to the others in the room.

Tiffany the tiger looked to her, "indeed. Something is definitely wrong with Arachne."

"She will be alright you two, she just is going through some difficult times," said Nightshade, fiddling with her gun. Storm was sitting down beside Kade, hugging her.

"I saw someone in my battles…" Storm said in a troubled tone, "we are going to have much harder opponents soon."

They all looked to her curiously, giving her their full attention. Kade perked her large bunny ears, "what do you mean momma?"

Storm looked to them all now, sighing, "I saw someone from my world, and this being by himself poses a large threat to our lives. His name is Special Forces Jester and he is a killing machine of a soldier. He wields a sniper rifle made by him that shoots out powerful rounds made of pure energy and other elements. His rifle rounds can level this world's skyscrapers and buildings. He is a huge problem in long distance, and is even bigger close up. He holds two large sharp combat knives, both connected to each other by an indestructible chain, connected to the bottom of the handles. Some Jesters can rival Elders, and are a hard clan to fight against."

"He doesn't sound like a big problem, I can get him first before he can get any of us," said Nightshade, tapping her rifle.

"I suppose, but still be careful. He is very skilled, much like you. All Jesters have been told to have died once in their previous lives, but were resurrected by the original Jester. If he felt the being didn't deserve to die, or had an unfair life, then he would bring them back as one of his clan members and treat them like family. Special Forces Jester is said to have been one of the first ever anthros in his past life, before becoming a Jester. He fought the human armies, and was just a simple normal anthro, no powers or abilities. Just whatever traits his animal instincts gave him, and that's it. I won't go into too much detail, but I saw him yesterday. If he is here, then there must be more of the Jesters out there. So be careful please. This brings so much concern to Arachne and I. We don't know who or what we will see now."

"This world of yours, I wish to know more about it," said Tiffany, "any magicians in it?"

"Our world? Oh man, there are magicians, mages, many exotic and strange creatures. All sorts of mancers, reality warpers, world destroyers, I can go on and on. It sounds dangerous, but is actually one of the _greatest_ places you could ever go to. It truly is amazing and that is what we are trying to do, get back home. You are trying to get back home, and so are we," smiled Storm, "which is why I am fighting hard to survive. I want to make it back home."

"Hmm, sounds like an interesting place. Who knows, we may go see it if we get the chance," said Cierra.

"Absolutely," smiled Storm, "just stay away from any small adorable white bunnies."

"Hmm?" they all tilt their heads.

"Hehe, spoiler alert, they aren't the cuddly type. They turn into some giant demon-looking Bunny mutant," said Storm.

"Oh, makes sense," said Cierra, nodding.

The five started to chat and tell each other more about themselves, followed with some laughter, and some crying. They were slowly growing closer together. The black figure from Arachne's room stood on top of the roof, smiling at the skies. He had the anthro shape of a wolf, with a nice build to him. He took a deep breath, exhaling soundly.

"This world will fall into complete darkness once my mission is complete. Those Elders will fall to my feet, and beg for their lives. They will die just like their precious Rosemary."


	17. Chapter X: Bonds Between Families

[Fazbear Pizzeria]

The Freddies walked around with dining room, helping the Chicas give the animatronics pizza and drinks. The two Bonnies went to help comfort anyone who was still sad from the loss of Nadia. Foxy held Vixey and Crystal close, comforting them. Fang was looking outside the doors, with a concerned look.

'They said they saw Storm...so...she must be out there. I have to go find her, and bring her home,' he spoke to himself in his head, 'I promise I won't ever stop to find you love. I will keep searching.'

Luna sat down, sniffing as Eclipse helped close her wounds.

"I couldn't save her…" she began, wiping a tear, "she was right there in front of me...and I couldn't do anything. My powers seemed to have vanished at that second...I need to get us all back to normal living anthros, and not these machines, so that we can unlock our true potentials. We have brought enough danger to this world."

Eclipse shushed her gently, "shh, mom. You did everything you could, you are a wonderful leader. So many of us look up to you in the Elder Academy. Remember the old you? One of the greatest Elders to ever live, you possess the Elder Sword, one of the Diamond Weapons."

"One I can't summon in this body since I'm too weak. I wish I could do more to help," Luna rubbed her face in frustration, wiping the last of her tears.

Eclipse looked at her, and sighed. He finished tending her wounds and sat down beside her. He lay down, resting his head in her lap.

"I promise I will get us all out of here safely," stated Luna, petting his head, "we will be home soon."

Luna looked around the room, examining all of her friends. Scarlett was sitting down, curled up beside Michelle, asleep. Luna imagined Scarlett back in her battle armor, in battle beside her with Nadia. They were sprinting into battle with all their other Elder friends. There were hundreds of thousands of Elders beside them as they charged to the COJOC army. Luna smiled happily as she ran alongside her friends. Luna made lightning form in her paws, her full power was back in her. The armies got closer and closer. Ahriman was in front of the COJOC army, sprinting ahead.

"Here we go! We fight for honor and for our world!" Luna shouted to all her Elder friends. Ahriman shot a beam out from his paws, towards the Elder army. Luna put up a shield, deflecting the beam back at him. Luna jumped in the air, as did Ahriman. The two raised their fists, both emitting a soft glow from their bodies to show their incredible unbearable power. Their fists collided, and the image was gone as Luna was shaken awake.

"Hmm, huh?" Luna looked up to see Salazar.

"Marionette would like to talk to us," said Salazar blankly.

Luna nodded and stood up gently, waking Eclipse up as well. The two walked to the stage where Marionette had everyone surround.

"Everyone here? Good. I wanted to speak on behalf of all of our safety and to hopefully bring an end to this chaos and evil in our lives," Marionette announced to them all, "Luna and friends, I understand the loss of your friend Nadia brought great sorrow to you all. I wish she could have survived, and lived longer. She was a wonderful being, and that brings me to the decision, that we must be united. Luna, I forgive you for what you and your friends have done in the past, and wish for us to become friends again. We can only defeat this evil together, and as one."

Luna perked her ears, walking on stage with Marionette. Marionette looked to her, "I don't want no more sadness in our lives. We must put an end to this once and for all. What do you say, friend?"

Marionette held his hand out to her. Luna smiled at Marionette, and had hope in her robotic heart. Luna shook hands with Marionette, and everyone cheered happily.

Luna hugged Marionette," glad to be your friend again Marionette."

"Just one big family reunion," chuckled Eclipse.

Fang heard that and sighed. Storm Jr. and Willa looked at him sadly and hugged him," we miss her too daddy…"

Fang hugged them back and sighed sadly," I wish I could have saved her…"

He then looked up, full of hope, "but Dust has claimed to have seen Storm, and did Jester. So she is still out there, we just need to find her and bring her home."

"Mom is still alive?" gasped Willa.

"Yes, and she is brainwashed. We must save her," said Fang, hugging his daughters, "together."

They hug him tightly, "we will get mommy back! All of us."

"Dust, please step forward," said Luna. Dust was in the back, and raised his head. He pointed to himself in question. Luna nodded to him. Dust stood up, making his way to the stage.

"Although you betrayed us last time, we are putting our trust in you. You are forgiven by all of us and we want your help in this battle. Do you think you can help us? Redeem yourself for what happened last time?" asked Luna.

Dust looked to the Fazbear crew and then to Vixey. Violet flipped him off from beside her. Dust chuckled and looked to Luna.

"I wish to help out in anyway I can," he nodded pridefully.

Luna smiled and handed him his weapons that he had from when he entered this world, "I believe Okami took these away from you before the animatronic war. You should have them back."

Dust gasped and took them proudly, "my gear! Much obliged Elder Luna. I won't let you down."

Luna smiled, nodding happily, "nice to see you back on our side. Though, we have questions to ask Jester of how you became anthro when he resurrected you. We too were normal anthros before we turned to these machines. With all those aside though, welcome to the family."

Everyone clapped and cheered for Dust, who bowed in a stage play kind of way.

"We're gonna need more power to take down Arachne," said Marionette to the others.

"Humans won't do much," said Freddy.

"You want more power? I can find you more power," said Jester proudly.

"Hmm?" Scarlett looked to him.

"I didn't say this, but I had friends who are here with me in this world. Other Jesters, to be exact," chuckled Jester.

"Shut up, some of the Jesters are here?" asked Luna, wide-eyed.

"Damn straight."

"Will they help us?"

"Of course, we fight for the good, remember?"

Luna fist pumped, laughing, "that brings much relief!"

Everyone seemed much more joyous and hopeful. Jester clapped, "we will find a way back home before we know it!"

Chelsea came back to the stage, with a large cake, "let us celebrate! Don't worry, this cake was not made from the flesh, blood, and innards of live humans and anthros. Not like my others. Enjoy."

Everyone looked horrified or disgusted. The Elders chuckled.

"This is Chelsea everyone, an insane human girl. She makes cakes and sweets out of humans and anthros she has killed, but don't worry. Though she is a cannibal and insane baker, she only kills and eats the bad beings. She will be of great help to us, with her split personality, she can help give us the push to victory and back to our home," stated Luna.

Chelsea bowed, grinning, "I just ate a young teenage girl yesterday, so no need to fear of my hunger. I am full at the moment."

The Fazbear Crew all still looked a bit grossed, but still accepted the cake. Chelsea smiled, sitting down beside Violet. The two smirked insanely.

"I like you," they both said to each other.

Jester looked around at everyone, 'I love to see everyone happy. I couldn't have this happiness back in Sunnyside.'

"Hey, Jester," Scarlett said behind him, hugging him, 'you think you will tell anyone your secret in this world?'

'Absolutely not, I may not ever reveal who I am,' said Jester to her, hugging her back, 'you know how much I hate the sight of myself. I hate what happened to me in the past, I could never live to see myself again.'

Baron was beside them, eating cake.

"You two talking in your mind again?" asked Baron.

Jester reached up, taking his thought bubble and smacking Baron's face with it, "no! We were just hugging!"

Baron rubbed his face, and looked to the empty bubble in his paws. It was like paper, and ripped in his paws, "how does Jester do that stuff? He a magician?"

The two groups bonded and got to know one another more, while they also prepared for what's to come.

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys/girls. Sorry for this super long wait, just past three months. I have no excuse, just this. I lost all my inspiration and motivation to write. Life hit me hard, and I just lost all my fuel to write anymore stories, chapters, or anything. I was lost, and felt empty, and sad. I wrote these two chapters, after finding hope and happiness again. I am still struggling slightly to write, but am also getting my motivation back. I hope you two enjoyed these chapters.**

 **Also, ItalianGod22, yes I know what you mean. And I agree, I have become lazy at some points in my stories where the details and descriptions were just lazily typed, unlike most of my battles and chapters where it is really good. But that was again, because of my inspiration and motivation dying down. I hope you all can forgive me.**

 **Also, any PC players out there, who own Overwatch? If so, go ahead and add me here, my Battletag/Username: Cr3aTuR3#11839**

 **Steam players? My username: This_Fckn_Kid**

 **My profile picture is a weird looking Will Smith with a small face.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed these chapters, I love all of you! See you all later!**


	18. Chapter XI: The Crazy Ones

[Insane Asylum]

Chelsea walked around the Asylum with Luna, Salazar, Jester, and the General from the human military. Luna and the others were alerted of other beings that were not from this world, being contained within the Asylum. They walked behind a young male professor who works there, who wear a white labcoat, white t-shirt, and black jeans, and had white spiked hair. He guided them around to the separate rooms.

"We believe these beings are from other planets, or universes. You may go ahead and look at them all," said the professor, "just mind your surroundings."

They nod and walk around, examining the different rooms. Luna looked inside one to see a weird looking black alien-like creature. It hissed at her, spitting a purple goo at her, only to hit the window in front of her. She nodded in disapproval, walking away. Salazar came to a room, peering inside. It was his old room, where he was contained.

"So this is not only an insane asylum, but also works as a sort of prison for other dangerous beings," stated Jester.

"Yes, precisely," replied the Professor.

Chelsea looked inside a room, only to see chains all around the place. She tilted her head, looking closer.

"These chains, they are hiding something," Chelsea said to herself. Her irises glowed a light pink, her pupils shrinking as her other personality took over.

"There is something beyond this, something we know," she whispered in an echoey voice. Giggles and insane female laughs filled Chelsea's head as she activated her extra senses. She could see through the walls and chains, catching sight of a female in the center of the room, coiled in chains. This girl was a young adult, her hair was pure white, and her skin a ghostly pale. She wore a white dress that dropped to her knees and nothing else. Chelsea noticed this girl was controlling these chains with her mind, then finally realizing who it was, gasping in shock.

"Luna, I have found someone who has come from our world!" she called out to her.

The others rush to her with excitement, looking at the window to see chains as well.

"Is this?" Luna began.

"Certainly is," Chelsea smiled, "Brianne, the first human to ever become an Elder. She is my best friend, though she still may hold the grudge on you guys. Where did you find her weird man in white?"

"We found her at an old factory, with all the workers dead and mutilated by her chains. Her chains are indestructible, and are extremely dangerous," said the professor.

"We know, we made them for her," nodded Luna, "this is Brianne, one of our bravest and greatest Elders, before she was assassinated. She was revived, but made to believe we set her up and killed her, so now she doesn't like us."

"Interesting," the Professor looked to the room, rubbing his chin, "well, she has been in a deep sleep for a couple months now, hasn't woken up ever since we found her. She may have been asleep longer, for all we know."

"Brianne would certainly be a great addition to our team, but gaining her trust and alliance again is a fat chance," Salazar spoke in his high authority voice.

"Hmm, yes, she would. We will bring her home once we find a way to get our power back so we may create the dimensional portal," said Luna, "from there, we can use the resurrection stone to bring back our friends who have passed in this world."

Jester looked to the audience, whispering, "not the Harry Potter version. We have our own, we made it before we even heard of the one from Harry Potter, therefore we never copied it."

"Jester, you talking to yourself again?" Luna asked.

'I swear, I wish I had other fourth wall breaking friends so I can feel less stupid when no one knows what I am doing,' Jester said to himself in his head.

Jester turned and walked away from Luna and the others.

"He is a strange one," said Salazar.

"Umm, sir, can you please take that mask off, we don't allow them," a security guard grabbed the mask from Jester's face and began to pull upward. Luna and the others gasped, rushing to them. Jester's eyes flashed red, causing him to snap and lift the security guard by his shirt, slamming him to the ceiling.

"I dare you to try to take it off!" he shouted at him, making the security guard freeze in horror. He saw the eyes from behind the mask, they were of pure anger.

"I-I won't do it again! I promise! I am sorry! S-Say, that is a nasty scar on your right eye.." he gulped. Luna and the others hugged Jester all around.

"Jester, calm down friend. He didn't know about you not wanting to ever show yourself. He won't do it again," Luna spoke to him soothingly, "right, human?"

He nodded frantically, still in shock. Jester sighed and lowered the guard to the ground.

"You have a scar?" asked the Professor to Jester.

They all face the Professor, curious. Jester made the eye holes turn pure dark, and the glass eye pieces in them to glow, hiding his eyes. The professor nodded, looking down.

"Come on, let's look around some more," said Luna.

The General looked to the Professor, who nodded to him. He pulled out a small glasses holder, lifting a small cotton bag. He opened it, to reveal a purple glowing crystal inside. He put it inside a glove, sliding the glove on.

"Excuse me, Jester," the Professor said. Jester looked back to him, along with the others, "may I have a high five? I was too shy to ask for one back then, but I always admired your work. I meant no harm in asking for the scar. I just was curious if you did indeed have one, to see if I can maybe help in healing it. I just would be happy to receive a high five, or an autograph from you."

Jester just stared, tilting his head, "a little out of nowhere, don't you think? But I understand what you mean, every fan of mine is shy at first. I guess I am that intimidating. Sure, you can have a high five."

The Professor smiled happily, lifting his hand in the air, with the crystal in a hidden pocket behind his glove, that looked like a small container for a tool. Jester high fived him, making him grunt and widen his eyes.

"Yaow!" Jester yelped and pulled his hand away, holding it closely, "shit, what the hell was that just now?"

Jester rubbed his hand, panting softly, 'all my strength just left me for a second…'

The professor acted surprised, quickly hiding the glove, "o-oh my! Jester, are you okay!? Was it something I did?! I am so sorry!"

"Nono, it's okay. I just need…" Jester held his head, feeling a little sick. He panted lightly, his tail twitching and his eyes glowing a faint green. The Professor and General saw the green colored eyes through the eye holes. Jester stood up, walking quickly to the exit.

"Luna..l-let's go..now!" Jester held his hand, shaking his head frantically. Luna nodded quickly, rushing out of the exit with the others.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea asked worriedly.

"I-I don't know...just not feeling well. Let's go home," he panted.

They nod worriedly, guiding him back to the Fazbear Pizzeria.

The General and Professor were sitting in the Professor's office.

"Did you see what I saw?" the professor asked the General.

"Definitely. This is our old friend from our old town," said the General, grabbing a chair and sitting down.

The Professor pulled the purple crystal out, smirking.

"I thought they were dead, but guess our friend doesn't die easily. Strange though, with what the town has become now, thanks to the Grims. I didn't expect our friend to make it out alive. They were tortured for weeks, and nailed to a stake, in the center of town, and burned to near death, then used as a plaything for the townspeople. We saw them die in front of our eyes, their heart was ripped from their body for god's sake!" the Professor laughed, tossing the crystal in the air, catching it.

"Careful with that, damn you! That is not easy to get," grunted the General, rolling his eyes, "yes, I agree with you. I don't understand how they are alive still. But like they say, all Jesters have died once in their lives before becoming a Jester. I do believe the leader of the Jesters, is the one who we killed. Haha, poor bitch. Didn't get to experience joy once."

The General gestured to the crystal, holding his hand out. The Professor nodded, tossing it to him carefully. The General held it, twirling it in his hand, "hmm, but as it seems, we may have to send our friend back to the dead. We are fighting Arachne with them, but we also don't like when our victims survive."

They both stared at the girl in the room, surrounded by chains. They grin wickedly.

"She will help us complete both our goals," the General chuckled.

 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone, there is the end of that chapter, and hopefully it gets you thinking more about the story. I hope you enjoyed the mysteriousness, and tension. Let me know what you guys think of the chapter, and please leave a review, or pm me what you guys think. And if you have a question, leave it in the comments or pm me, and I will answer them either directly or through the Q &A at the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **So that is all for now, and let me know if you want to see some backstory of Jester as well, since you got to see the backstory and lore of the other Elders.**

 **I will see you all later, have a good day/night, I love you all. Peace!**


	19. Chapter XII: The First Anthro

[Fazbear Pizzeria 4:00 am]

Jester sat in one of the party rooms, alone with Scarlett. Jester looked up at her, sighing, "I felt the cosmic radiation poison. It was somewhere in the asylum. When I went to give this professor a high five, I felt sick to the stomach."

"Maybe the professor had the cosmic radiation poison, but I wouldn't understand how. No one can wield such a thing," said Scarlett, healing Jester with her magic.

"Black Jack Jester can wield it, but a human? No, it can't be him," Jester stated, sighing. He reached up, grabbing his mask and lifted it. Scarlett quickly stopped him.

"Wait, let me close all the doors," she suggested, closing all doors, vents, and windows.

Jester thanked her, then proceeded to take it off. He sighed a slightly higher pitched voice.

"In case anyone listens from outside the doors, leave the mask on, but come out of the suit. I must check if it left a mark on your paw," she told him. He nodded, leaving the mask on, and opening up the suit. Scarlett took out her medical tools.

Jester slid his suit off, setting it aside, taking off the boots and pants. He was not in view of any eyes, except for Scarlett.

"Let me see your arm," Scarlett requested politely. Jester raised his arm, only for one to see a small gentle brown-orange colored paw to be seen in view, with a slim arm following. Scarlett cleaned the wound the crystal left on Jester's paw, "it certainly is cosmic radiation poison. The only thing that can harm you. How did they acquire such an element?"

"I don't know, but it did not feel pleasant. The only human being who I know has ever wielded it, was a doctor back in my old town, Sunnyside, where the first anthro lived."

"Still calling her the first anthro? Can't accept who she was yet?"

"I can never accept such a failure…"

"She was not a failure Jester, you have to stop thinking negative about what she did. She did the best she could to make a peaceful relationship with humans. She was the first of her kind, she wasn't going to have an easy time," said Scarlett.

"Yeah...well I wish I could have done something more," Jester sighed, "the townspeople killed her."

"What Jasmine suffered was a terrible fate, and we all wish we could have saved her. But I am tired of all this pretending," she sighed, hugging Jester, "the truth will come out sooner or later."

"It will, but not right now," he nodded, a set of slim arms wrapping around Scarlett's neck. Scarlett hugged him closely.

They both stayed silent, in each other's embrace for a while before separating, "well, I need to go to Michelle. We are having a date tonight, wouldn't wanna miss it."

"You go to Michelle. You two are perfect for each other," he nodded, getting back in the suit. Scarlett left the room, allowing Jester to be alone. Jester yawned tiredly, walking to the playroom, laying down on bean bags. He closed his eyes, falling asleep.

[Jester's Dream]

Jester woke up in a forest, covered in snow. He smiled lightly, feeling the soft cold snow, and enjoying the feeling. He looked up, to see lights in the distance. He stood to his feet, walking to where the lights came from. He saw a small peaceful town of humans, enjoying their days and preparing for Christmas.

He heard a rustling of leaves beside him, looking over to see a young female squirrel anthro, only fifteen years old. She smiled at the town, wearing no clothes at all. She only had a red scarf she found outside a home. She was a thin anthro, with slim arms, thing brown-orange fur, with a lighter underbelly, and a petite body. She had green eyes, that sparkled in the light, large black tipped ears, long fluffy black tipped tail, and medium length white hair that was in a messy hairstyle. This was Jazmine, the first anthro.

Jester watched her as she happily walked into the town, waving at the people. A mother covered her child's eyes from the sight of Jazmine, not because she was naked, but just for the fact of being different. Jazmine's personal parts were not showing as her fur covered them, so she was smooth all around, no nipples were visible, or a slit between her thighs. Jazmine looked away quickly, talking to herself, 'don't give up Jazmine...you can do this. Stay confident.'

Jazmine walked around more, taking a deep breath. A breeze went by, carrying snow around. Jazmine shivered lightly, crossing her arms over her chest, "brr...kind of cold.."

She continued to walk, looking around at everyone. A rock flew by her face, causing her to gasp. She looked over to see teenage boys, and young children with rocks.

"Get the freak!" one of the teenage boys shouted.

Jazmine flattened her ears, running away as they chased after her, throwing rocks. Jester sighed as he saw the whole thing. Jazmine was hit in the forehead with a small rock, yelping in pain. She turned a corner and hid inside a small hut. She panted heavily, covering her mouth as they ran by the door.

"She went this way, let's go!" the boy said.

Jester watched her from the shadows. Jazmine had tears welling in her eyes, feeling her forehead. It began to bleed from the impact. Jazmine sniffed, wiping tears away with her forearm, crying softly.

"N-No! I won't stop...I want to show them I can be like them. I am no freak...I just want to be their friends," Jazmine said to herself. She held the scarf to her forehead, cleaning up the blood. She held it there for a bit, until the bleeding slowed down a bit. She stood up again, walking outside. A breeze went by again, making Jazmine shiver even more. She looked up to see a small restaurant, with a fireplace towards the front. Jazmine perked her ears, walking towards the restaurant. She opened the door and walked to the fireplace, unnoticed by the townspeople eating inside. She sat down by the fire, sighing in relief of the warmth. She put her paws in front of the flames, rubbing them together. She looked around at the wonderful paintings on the walls, then looked to one in particular. It showed a plague doctor, healing a mother of her sickness so she may be with her family again. She stared at it for a while, reading the description in her mind.

'Plague...Doctor...saves mother from black plague...so she may see her f...fam...family,' she smiled, learning to read when she was younger by eavesdropping on the librarians.

"Plague Doctor...saving lives," she said to herself quietly, looking to another painting of a clown, "Jest...er? Jester. Jester the Plague Doctor, the saviour of lives, bringing peace to humans and anthros. That sounds so lovely."

She smiled at the thought of having her made up hero, Jester, to be around to talk with. Jester flattened his ears as he heard this. A family of humans saw Jazmine, and immediately called for their server, reporting her. The server looked to her, nodding, going to the kitchen to speak to the manager.

Jazmine closed her eyes, relaxing in front of the fire.

"Freak, get out of my restaurant!" shouted an angry man.

Jazmine gasped, looking over, standing up immediately. The man was a short, chubby, white man with a mustache and balding head. He wore a white apron over a white shirt, and blue pants. He looked to be in his late fifties.

"S-Sir, I-I-I am sorry for coming in without permission! Oh please let me stay, it's cold outside, and my home was recently destroyed...please let me stay," she begged, flattening her ears. The man pulled out a double barrel shotgun, aiming it at her.

"Demon, I said get out! We don't like your kind! You spawn of satan," he grunted.

"Please, oh please let me stay. It is too cold outside," she cried out.

He shot the gun beside her, making her scream in fear. The townspeople jumped in their seats, looking over. Jazmine fell to her back, screaming in pain as the spread from the shotgun cut her right side of her face, making a wound across her right eye.

"Final warning!" the man shouted angrily.

She stood up, sprinting out of the restaurant. She ran a few houses down, before stopping. She went to other places, asking for a place to stay for the night. All the people closed the doors in her face, or ran away. Jazmine shivered, wrapping her arms in the scarf. She sniffed, looking around, sitting down against a wall. She held her right eye, panting heavily. She had a bad cut down her right eye.

"That's gonna leave a scar...I wish I were human…" Jazmine cried softly to herself.

Jazmine looked down, closing her eyes.

"Hey, you," a male voice said to her.

She gasped, looking up. A young adult male walked to her. He had his hands in his pockets. He had black hair that fell to his eyes, tan skin, blue sweater, light blue jeans, and black shoes. He pointed to the scarf.

"That was mine," he simply said, "I dropped it in front of my house. I was told a _freak_ , or humanoid squirrel took it. You don't look like a freak, but you are definitely a humanoid squirrel."

"S-Sorry, h-here...take it," she began to unwrap it around her neck.

"No no, keep it. It looks good on you, you look cold out here. A snowstorm is on its way, you will be dead if you stay out here. You don't have thick fur, you won't last long," the man said to her.

"Well...everyone sees me as a freak, and won't let me inside any home…" she sniffed.

"You can stay at my place, I have room," said the man, hold his hand out to her, "come on, let's go."

She looked up at him with hope in her eyes. They sparkled lightly, making her smile. She accepted his hand, being helped up. He smiled at her.

"Name's Foros. Like 'Forest' but without the 'T' sound at the end," he told her.

"My name is..Jaz..Jazmine," she stated, smiling lightly.

"Nice name, Jazmine," he complimented, "whoa, that's a nasty scar you got on your right eye."

"A human shot a weapon at me, and piece of it got my eye pretty good," her ears drooped.

"Well, looks like it only got your eyelids, and not the actual eye, so that is a good thing," he said as he examined it, "now come on. It's getting chilly out here. I can help clean your cuts at my house, to prevent infection."

She nodded, following closely behind, "you don't think I'm a freak?"

"Nope. I have seen worse people. You are actually quite cute for not being human," he nodded.

She blushed slightly, giggling. Foros smiled, guiding her to his home. Jester smiled at the two, turning and walking away.

[End of Dream]

Jester woke up slowly, yawning and looked around. He looked down at his hands.

"Jazmine…" he sighed.

 **A/N**

 **Here is the next chapter for you guys, hopefully you enjoyed this as much as I did typing it. Let me know what you guys think, and give any observations you have, if you noticed anything or what not. Anyways, hopefully you guys enjoyed it, and Jester will give a sum up of the story so far for any who are lost, in the next chapter. If my story is confusing, I am dearly sorry and hope it gets better. Well, have a great day/night everyone. I will see you all in the next chapter. Peace!**


	20. Chapter XIII: Life is a Joke

**Q/A**

 **Prism Master - Q:** **I am curious about how this weakness (where the story takes place) works such as how are luna and the others weakened and if possible are other beings from other worlds also weakened when they appear here?**

 **A:** **The Cosmic Radiation Poison is only a weakness to Jester. It can harm others depending on their resistance. Some beings have more weaknesses than others, some have none at all. And it depends on the OCs and how their creators made them.**

 **Guest - Q:** **Will you be bring back Beth the tiger?**

 **A:** **She was seen in the trailer, but atm I have to take out some OCs of mine and some others as their is already a lot of characters.**

 **End of Q/A:**

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

The Chicas watched Chelsea as she baked some cake. They were playing safe, keeping a distance from her, as the insane girl did her work. She smiled insanely as she stared at strawberry filling.

'I love it when the red stuff comes out of the hearts of our victims,' Chelsea's other personality giggled in her head.

'Now, now, let's not get too excited yet. We need to find someone wicked, then we can perform our work,' Chelsea replied in her head.

'Everyone is wicked in their own way,' the voice giggled once more.

"That is true," Chelsea's eyes dilated, looking to the Chicas now. She shook her head, "oh hush, stop making me want to kill everyone."

'But killing is the fun part of life, you must live life to survive. Life is a joke, and that's all life will ever be,' the voice said, laughing.

"Life does seem like it, but instead of using it to cause chaos, we should just laugh it off," said Chelsea.

'That's not what we were like in our world. Natalie gave us many things that made us stronger and deadlier, we are in the nightmares of many!'

"What happened to Natalie and I in Lotus High School, was a horrible event. I don't consider it a gift."

'It made us stronger, faster, smarter, insane! We can kill with no remorse, can fight without worrying about pain!'

"Hey, you two okay?" Scarlett asked Chelsea.

"Yeah, just having a small argument," said Chelsea.

"Oh? Hmm, what about this time?" Scarlett asked.

'Nothing, just about the same thing as always, life being a joke and to live it as if the world is our play thing.'

"You two always fight over one body, just learn to live together and accept one another as one. It will make you stronger. Remember how you two worked together in the other world?" Scarlett asked.

Chelsea smiled, "we did have many awesome adventures."

'We did! Those were the good times!' the voice said.

Chelsea closed her eyes. Remembering the memories.

[Universe 101/Elder's Universe]

Chelsea walked outside of a room, covered in blood. She licked some of the sweet crimson liquid from her fingertips. Her eyes were dilated, showing the dead emptiness in her soul. She looked about the room, grinning.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," she said in a chilling cold voice. One of her victims had ran from their room, and now hid in the sweet shop of Chelsea's.

"Come on out, lemme hear you scream. Your pained cries make me so wet, and turn me on! Don't you want that~" Chelsea giggled insanely,

A sound of shuffling was heard in the shop. Chelsea panted hungrily, her lips curled, some blood poured from her mouth.

"You will give to me your life, your blood, your flesh," she dragged her feet towards the smell of her victim as she activated her added senses, "I can smell you, I can feel your fear. You all taste better when you are scared, makes your heart pump blood faster~"

The being jumped out of hiding, stabbing Chelsea in the center of her back. Chelsea shouted in pain, then laughed loudly in delight. The being was a young human brunette girl, in her mid teens. She screamed in fear, running to the door. Chelsea's teeth bared, letting out chuckles in a creepy tone. She yanked the knife out of her back, licking the blood from the silver blade.

"Oooo, so violent! I love it~" she moaned, going on all fours upside down, crawling to her victim. She tilted her head to be upside down, drooling blood, "now come here so I can kill you more~"

The girl screamed in pure terror, trying to pry the doors open. She gave a large pull, pulling the doors open. She had opened the refrigerator door, and revealed a horrifying sight. Humans and Anthros' corpses, of all sorts, were stored in the fridge to remain fresh for Chelsea to use. They all had horrified looks plastered on their faces, some were missing limbs, and body parts.

"Do you recognize any of them? Any friends you see?" Chelsea asked as she stood behind the girl, towering over her.

The girl squealed, jumping away. Chelsea crept closer, reaching a hand out towards her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, it will be all over soon," Chelsea whispered in a wicked tone, "life is a joke. This joke in particular...is to die for."

The girl cried heavily, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"P-Please! Let me go! I won't tell anyone!" she begged.

"Je vous libère," Chelsea whispered, swiping the blade in a horizontal motion. The girl gasped, then gagged, choking on her own blood. Her neck was pouring out blood as it was slit open.

Chelsea caught the girl before she fell, hugging her closely, "shh, shh. Sleep now. Savour the feeling of pain and death. Death is such a lovely thing, you will see."

The girl shed one last tear before going pale and limp, her frontal portion of her body stained in her own blood.

The next day, she went out for a run in the afternoon to get her exercise in. She wore a white sports bra, with loose blue jogging shorts, and blue running shoes. Chelsea jogged around the Southern Empire, where she lived. She ran along the beach line, listening to Pigeon John - "The Bomb." She saw a human boy that caught her attention, making her slow down a bit. She smirked at him as he looked to her. She pointed down to her crotch area, making a back and forth motion with her right hand, as if she held an object in her hand. This sent a sexual signal to the male, who declined, shaking his head. She just giggled, flipping him off, continuing to run.

Night came, and Chelsea sat in her shop, listening to peaceful partner dancing music. She hummed, dancing with the boy who had declined her sexual message. He was a young athletic male, with a nice build to him. He had tan skin, with slicked back black hair. Chelsea spun around with him, a noticeable hole in his chest. His heart rest on top of the counter in the shop. A smile was sowed on his face, and his eyes missing. Chelsea kissed the boy's cheeks, thanking him for the dance, then lay on top of his body as she lay him on the ground. She twirled her finger around his chest, with that insane smile on her face.

"Thanks for the dinner, and the dance. I enjoyed our date," she kissed his nose, standing up and dragging his body to the fridge. She let her other personality take over, granting her super strength. She raised the limp body, hanging it up in the fridge, "hang in there. Hehehe!"

She walked out, walking to her room upstairs to prepare for sleep.

[Chelsea - Fazbear Pizzeria]

Chelsea blinked a few times, "hmm. We managed to do so much when we worked together."

"Yeah. I just hope you don't go back to your old ways, and try to kill everyone you see," Scarlett said, rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't kill everyone," Chelsea said to her.

"I know, but right now, you have full permission to kill anyone wicked," said Scarlett.

"And not get in trouble for it. That's cool," Chelsea giggled.

"Indeed, now get some rest. We start our first real mission tomorrow," Scarlett announced to her.

"Oooo, finally some action. Time to avenge our fallen friend!" Chelsea cracked her knuckles.

"We will show no mercy," growled Scarlett, "now sleep. I will get my rest as well. Goodnight Chels."

"Goodnight Scarlett," Chelsea yawned, stretching her arms outward. She looked around, walking with Scarlett to her home.

Chelsea was living with Scarlett, Michelle, and Jester for the time being. They arrived, and went to their rooms. Chelsea lay on the couch, stripping naked. She covered up in a blanket, closing her eyes to rest. Scarlett left and went to Michelle's room, walking inside and laying next to her. She kissed her cheek, cuddling her as she fell asleep. The dark wolf figure from Arachne's home stared at their house from afar.

'The time to attack is soon. Enjoy your rest while you can,' the being said in his head, smiling. He turned and walked away, with an evil chuckle.  
 **A/N**

 **Hello everyone, there is the next chapter. This was to focus more on Chelsea's personality and character so you can get to know her a bit more and how she acts. Hopefully you guys like her, or enjoyed this chapter. I am tired and it is almost two in the morning. See you all later, and I hope you enjoyed. See you guys in the next chapter. See ya, peace!**


	21. Chapter XIV: Military Raid

[Fazbear Pizzeria]

Jester sharpened his ring blades, perking his large ears as Chelsea walked to him. She was giggling, smiling insanely, but also crying.

"H-Help me…" she said sadly, in between giggles.

Jester flattened his ears, setting his blades aside, going to Chelsea. He gently placed his hands on her cheeks, closing his eyes to get inside her head.

"This insanity curse is going to end up killing you one day Chelsea if you and the voice _don't_ learn to cooperate. If you keep fighting over one body, you will put too much stress on your body and end up going _too_ mad, your mind will die down. If the mind dies, so does your body," Jester explained to her, "you two usually agree. I don't know what is going on. The only reason anyone's insanity would rise is if Ahriman was around. But he is back at our world."

"I don't know...but my chest hurts, and my head. My heart is beating too fast...I can't breathe," she cried as she smiled wickedly. A few seconds passed before her smile faded, then she began to calm down as Jester soothed her mind.

"There, that should be better. We will find out how to rid of this curse Ahriman put on you," said Jester.

"Thanks Jester. You were always there for me, even in Sunnyside," said Chelsea, sniffing.

Jester shivered at that name, "d-don't mention that town. I hate it."

"S-Sorry.."

"It's okay. Now go rest, you need it."

Chelsea nodded, thanking him before heading off. Jester continued sharpening his blades, nodding in approval as he examined their sharpness. He swung at a wooden four by four, slicing it like butter. He made an approved grunt, putting his weapons in their holsters.

Luna was floating in the air, in the center of the Pizzeria. She was glowing with small white orbs surrounding her, looking like stars all around her. She was meditating, slowly unlocking answers to turning back into anthros, and getting back home. Scarlett was sparring with Baron, both working on their speed. Scarlett slashed at Baron's chest, only for him to dodge, punching at her face. The Japanese Princess ducked, dodging the attack. She swiped his legs from under him, making him tumble. Scarlett launched herself in the air, performing an axe kick down towards him. Baron got up, spinning, launching a powerful strike at her. Both were surrounded by a green aura, then tossed aside with ease. They both look to Salazar unamused. Salazar chuckled humorously.

"Sorry, did I interrupt?" Salazar grinned confidently. He opened his eyes, gasping as they both pounced on him.

"How will we be able to handle Arachne and her followers, they have too much power over us," asked Bonnie to Marionette.

"I don't know, we will need to fight harder than we did with the corrupted Elders," sighed Marionette.

"They were tough...do you think we can stand a chance against this threat?" asked Toy Freddy worriedly.

"With teamwork and hard work, we can beat Arachne and whatever forces she has," Vixey intervened, nodding.

"Aye, we can win if we stay together!" Dark Vixey/Violet boasted.

"We have more than enough skill and family to beat Arachne and those Nightmares," said Fang.

"Fuck yeah!" laughed Toy Chica, throwing her fists in the air.

Jester walked out of the Pizzeria, 'my fellow Jester clan members, meet me at the center of the city. Time you all come out of hiding.'

Jester's eyes turned red as he was surrounded by crows, then disappeared in the flock.

[General]

The General walked around the military base, getting a squad to head over to the city for the capture of Arachne, and the evil beings.

"Come on, come on! Let's get these trucks moving!" the General commanded, twirling his finger in the air.

"Sir, we have a reading in the open field, fifty paces north of our base," announced a soldier.

The General looked ahead, squinting. He saw a dark wolf figure, sprinting to the direction of the city of Fazbear's Pizzeria. The General hopped onto a jeep, loading an assault rifle.

"Go after him!" he shouted.

A dozen jeeps and trucks drove after the being, the soldiers all loaded their guns. A few tanks took aim at the being to slow him down. The being sprinted at a fast rate, a smirk on his face. The tanks opened fire on him, the large rounds soaring through the air, towards the being. He stopped himself, spun around and stopped the missiles from hitting him. He turned them around, then sent them back to the tanks, exploding them. The being continued to run away to the city. The jeeps and trucks closed in on him, the soldiers began to open fire. The wolf figure looked to them, raising his hands, which made black spikes shoot out from the ground and into one of the trucks, destroying it completely.

"You damn beast!" shouted another soldier, unleashing his rounds on him.

"Humans are the beasts here," said the being in a deep strong voice.

He ran over to them, grabbing the jeep and tossed them in the air. He formed a ball of flames in his paw, shooting the jeep with it to make it burst into more flames. The General grumbled, setting his assault rifle down. He reached back and grabbed a grenade launcher.

"This son of a bitch is going down," he stated, aiming to the being. He shot a grenade at him, making an explosion occur on impact. The General shot another, and another. They drove ahead, looking back at the smoke cloud. As it cleared, they didn't see anyone there. The men looked around for any sign of the large wolf being. Two of the trucks suddenly exploded on the sides. Everyone looked above them to see the wolf being in the sky. He slammed down, causing a tremor around him, which in turn sent the vehicles stumbling away from him. The General grunted as his jeep flipped over.

"Shit! Bring that motherfucker down to hell!" he shouted in anger.

The rest of the Jeeps and Trucks drove ahead after the wolf. The radars picked up another reading. The soldiers looked behind them in sudden alarm.

"Clear a path for the legendary Genesis chumps! Whoo!" shouted a tan wolf from behind them, slamming a large boulder into the hood of the truck, blowing it up. The wolf flipped out of the flames, landing on his feet. He was a tan wolf, with white underbelly, was built physically, had blue eyes, and long white hair in a ponytail. He wore khaki torn pants, with white tape wrapped around his wrists, paws, and ankles. This was Genesis, Eclipse's life long enemy.

"Damn it! Send in the Thunderbolts!" grunted the General into the transceiver.

The military air force base began to get A-10 Thunderbolts II ready, filling the armament with its proper weaponry. The GAU-8 Avenger 30mm Gatling Gun was being filled with armor piercing rounds. The sharp toothed paint job on the front gave it its menacing look.

"Alright, Fuel is at max, weapons ready, coordinates received! We are a go!" announced the Pilot.

"Copy that, ammunitions full, ready to bring the heat," announced another pilot.

"You are clear to go," nodded the captain into their headpieces.

They nod, taking flight. Their engines rumbled through the air, heading towards the General's location.

As the Thunderbolts made their way over, the military began to blast the two beings with all their might. Genesis flipped over a truck, taking cover. He peeked his head over the side, unleashing a barrage of fireballs to the base. The large black wolf made a bow and arrow with his powers, aiming at the M1 Abram Tanks. One tank blasted a shot at him, the missile rocketing by his face. The wolf took aim, letting an arrow go. The arrow hit the tanks, causing it to vaporize, and melt, along with the men inside. The soldiers took cover, some were praying for help.

"Please god, forgive us for all that we have done wrong! Please god, send us help, or save us...please oh please god!" a young soldier prayed, crying in fear. He looked at a window, seeing the being take aim at his direction. He looked over to his fellow soldiers.

"It's been an honor serving with you men!" announced a Master Sergeant, saluting them.

They all salute back, looking up at the sky as they awaited their fate. A shadow loomed over them.

"What the hell?" the Master Sergeant looked to the source of the shadow, seeing a giant being in a black leather military trench coat that was open at the waist down, with large black combat boots. He wore black jeans, and black gloves, with a black Royal Air Force Tipped Hat. Lastly, he wore he Trademark Jester look, with the Plague Doctor Mask, painted black. He pulled out his rifle, zooming in on the black being. The being shot his arrow at the men, but it was shot out of thin air by the Jester.

"Great, you're going to be annoying," the black being grumbled as he saw Special Forces Jester.

"Hoo rah!" chanted Special Force's Jester, hopping down in front of the soldiers, who stared up at him in awe, "been awhile since you showed your face."

Genesis got out from cover, staring at Special Forces Jester. His fists became ablaze. Special Forces Jester loaded his rifle, setting it on his back.

"I have someone for you Genny boy," Special Forces Jester scoffed, pulling out his two combat knives.

"Please, like anyone could handle me hand to hand," Genesis smirked.

Genesis looked to the side, to see a Jester in a red hooded kimono, and red belt wrapped around its waist. It had more of a slim figure, and had two humps on its chest, and wider hips, broader shoulders. It was a noticeable female Jester, the first female one seen yet. It wore a black bird beak mask, black baggy sweatpants, with white tape around her palms and wrists, and ankles. She set her fists on fire, much like Genesis. Genesis growled, flattening his ears. He faced the new Jester.

"Martial Artist Jester will handle you Genny boy," Special Forces Jester mocked, spinning his blades.

"Don't call me that you bastard!"

"I promise not to do it again Genny boy, oops."

Genesis growled louder.

The black wolf laughed at the two Jesters.

"Nice to know two Jesters shall be joining us," he spoke with superiority, and a strong menacing voice.

Just then, a missile hit the wolf and Genesis, making them stumble to the floor. They grunted in surprise, and anger. Genesis rolled to his feet, glaring up at the skies. The Thunderbolts shot a barrage of missiles and bullets at the two wolves. As they tried to fire back, Special Forces Jester would shoot their arms, making them real back in pain. They healed quickly, continuing to try to take down the metal warbirds. Martial Artist Jester blasted flames at the two to distract them. The black wolf growled angrily, shooting flames back at Martial Artist Jester, making her dive out of the way. He used that opportunity to shoot at the Thunderbolts, hitting one of their wings.

"I'm hit! I'm hit! Let's finish off strong!" the Pilot shouted to his comrade.

"The two bird guys seem to be on our side! Focus fire on the two wolves in the middle," the other Pilot replied back, getting a nod.

The two pilots turn around, locking targets on the wolves. They unleash their gatling gun rounds, and artillery. Genesis flipped out of the way. The black wolf stopped the barrage of artillery with his mind. Special Forces Jester shot an energy round at his ankle, making the wolf grunt in pain as he fell to one knee. The barrage of bullets and missiles rained down on the wolf.

"Hit confirmed!" the Pilots announced back to their base.

Genesis looked behind him, at his leader, wide-eyed.

"Crap..boss!" he shouted, running after the large smoke-cloud. A large black claw slammed out from the smoke cloud, followed by another. Genesis stepped back, grinning. The wolf rose from the smoke cloud, howling in the sky. Genesis joined him, happily. The wolf was bigger now, emitting black smoke and flames off of his body. He was in his real form, much bigger, stronger, faster, emitting off energy from his body, and glowing red eyes.

"You think you can take me down so easily? I will not be destroyed by some Jesters and pathetic humans!" he shouted in a raspy, dark voice.

Special Forces Jester pulled out his knives once again, sharpening the two together. Martial Artist Jester stretched, shaking off her arms and legs. She got into a fighting stance, looking to Genesis who faced her as well.

"You pissed me off, I will kill you like all those other Elders, and Rosemary!" the wolf shouted, pulling out two black jagged swords from his chest. He glared at Special Forces Jester, "time for this world to experience the Joy of Creation, and feel my wrath. They will not forget the day that Ahriman took over their world!"

Genesis stood beside Ahriman, the leader of the COJOCs.

"Arachne, it is time!" he announced to himself, Arachne able to hear him through her thoughts, "unleash the Nightmares!"

 **A/N**

 **OY! Sorry for the wait, school started last month for me and I tried to get as much done as possible! So here is the next chapter, the weekend has started and I decided to finish this chapter! I will do my best to get these chapters out faster, hopefully you all are alright, and not upset at me. So I made this chapter extra long. Let me know what you think about it, and leave me a review or pm! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and now know some new characters.**

 **Martial Artist Jester: Belongs to me/iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3**

 **Special Forces Jester: iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3**

 **Ahriman: iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3**

 **Genesis: iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3**

 **The General: iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3**

 **Chelsea: iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3**

 **That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed! See you all in the next chapter! Peace!**


	22. Chapter XV: Ahriman vs Jesters

[Military Base]

Genesis flipped over a rocket, shooting more fireballs at the military. Special Forces Jester rolled aside, firing his rifle from behind the military men.

"Your guns may not do anything to them, but it can distract them! Keep their attention while my brothers and sisters arrive!" Special Forces Jester commanded the soldiers.

"You are _not_ the one to give orders to _my_ men!" shouted the Master Sergeant.

"Oh shit, sorry sir, here, go ahead and take my position," Special Forces Jester gestured apologetically, handing the Master Sergeant his rifle, which fell down on top of him, "go ahead. Shoot him, I'll just sit and wait."

"Gah! Get this thing off of me! Alright, alright, you lead!" the man struggled underneath the giant rifle.

Special Forces Jester nodded, lifting his rifle, "now do as I say. Just shoot at the bastards, that's all I'm asking. Geez man."

More soldiers came out of the base, to help their allies.

"Shoot those two wolves in the middle!" ordered the Master Sergeant.

The men nod in understanding, all shooting for Ahriman and Genesis. Genesis growls angrily, hiding behind a destroyed tank. Ahriman turned around, summoning an assault rifle. He fired back at the soldiers.

Flames appeared under Genesis, causing him to grunt and leap away. Martial Artist Jester jumped out of the flames, kicking both the wolves to the floor.

"Rraahh! Fucking Jester scum!" Ahriman barked, blasting Martial Artist Jester back with telekinetic powers.

The Thunderbolts flew back to their location, firing more missiles and armor piercing rounds. Ahriman put up a shield, glaring at the flying machines.

'Arachne, to my location!' Ahriman called out.

[City]

Arachne opened her eyes, snapping her head to the location of the Military base. She huffed, looking to her followers.

"All of you, come on. We have to help our comrades," Arachne commanded.

"Let's go!" Tiffany nodded, lifting her staff. Her eyes and staff glowed purple as she checked her magic powers, "I am ready!"

Cierra grabbed her bow and arrows, "I am prepared! Fully equipped!"

"My rifle's fully loaded, let's kick some noobs," chuckled Nightshade.

Kade and Storm hugged, making a fist in pride.

"Time to turn this place into one big blizzard," Storm smirked.

Arachne walked to her room, "momma will be back my little nightmares. When I send you the signal through your minds, then you know when to break loose."

Nightmare Freddy nods, all the Nightmares hug and cuddle Arachne. Arachne held them in her arms, grinning.

"Mmm, now rest here while mommy takes care of business."

[Military Base]

Ahriman slams Martial Artist Jester to the floor, grunting angrily. She looked up at him, blocking a punch from him. Special Forces Jester fires a few shots, knocking Ahriman off. Genesis jumped in front of her, kicking at her at flashing speeds. She ducked, and side-stepped, grabbing his arm and flipping him over. Genesis twisted his body to land on his feet, then flipping Martial Artist Jester over.

She disappeared in flames, appearing above Genesis, delivering a brutal kick to his head. Genesis slammed down onto the ground.

Ahriman grabbed Martial Artist Jester, electrocuting her with lightning. She grunted, twitching wildly.

"G-Gah!" she yelped, falling to her knees.

Special Forces Jester aimed for Ahriman, but he was shot by a red ball of fire, knocking him back.

"You are really irritating!" growled Ahriman, squeezing the female Jester around her waist, in a bearhug.

The Thunderbolts were flying back to their Air Force Base, needing to be repaired. They saw a white female figure fly by them at an alarming speed.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" asked one of the pilots.

"It's another one of those bird guys, a flying one. I wish I could see how this plays out," replied the other pilot.

Ahriman laughed, squeezing the young female Jester in his arms. He heard a loud high-pitched bird cry. He looked up, grunting as he was hit on his face. Ahriman released the young Jester, tumbling backwards. The white figure flapped her blue wings, taking to the sky once again. Ahriman rolled to his feet, growling. Martial Artist Jester teleported away, panting as she held her back. Special Forces Jester tended to her.

"Sit down, take cover. Jessica can handle herself for a while," said Special Forces Jester, taking a look at her back.

"I can handle him," she grunted in pain.

"Yeah, yeah, I know we still have our bet, but you don't have to prove yourself with Ahri. We can continue once we are finished here, deal?" he asked.

"Fine, deal," she replied, crossing her arms.

The white Jester gave off another high-pitched shriek as she flew down at Ahriman. Ahriman blasted flames at her, but to no avail as she was too fast. The female Jester wore a white latex suit, that was a tight fit on her body, really exposing her feminine physique. She wore a white leather, open trench coat, over her latex suit, followed with a white bird beak mask. She had large blue angel-like wings, with an impressive wingspan. She had clawed eagle feet, clenched as she prepared for another attack.

"Jessica, hmm, well if you are here as well, I expect more of you to be here," Ahriman chuckled, looking around.

"Alright, ready!" shouted Martial Artist Jester, hopping up. Special Forces Jester nodded, getting his rifle up.

"You humans get inside your base, where it is safe!" ordered Special Forces Jester. They nod, rushing inside as they knew things were about to get dangerous.

Martial Artist Jester appeared a distance from Ahriman, turning her body ablaze. Jessica, the white female Jester, landed beside Martial Artist Jester. Special Forces Jester stayed a distance, scoped in on his rifle. Ahriman growled in fury, summoning two black blades. Smoke appeared beside Jessica, a male Jester wearing a black right shoulder cape, black bird beak mask, tight fitting leather black pants and button up shirt, along with knives lined around his belt. He wore a black cavalier hat, with a white feather on the top. He wielded a silver Rapier, that glistened in the sunlight. He wore fancy leather boots, strapped tightly around his feet. He stood up tall, chest puffed out, legs and feet together, one hand behind his back, and one arm held out, wielding the sword.

"Bonjour monsieur!" he said in a french accent.

Ahriman glared at him, "Assassin Jester."

A pair of skeleton hands shot out of the ground, grabbing Ahriman's feet. He grunted, teleporting out of their grasp. He looked down in curiosity. The skull of a bird rose from the ground. A skeleton of a bird anthro crawled out of the floor, wearing a pure dark grey torn cloak, and hood. It wielded an executioner's axe, and had glowing red eye holes.

"Executioner Jester," said Ahriman in slight nervousness.

"Now, we are all ready to fight you!" Jester spoke loudly, walking alongside his brothers and sisters.

"Nice to see you again!" nodded Martial Artist Jester.

"As for you, my sister!" Jester pulled out his two ring blades.

Ahriman stood in the middle, taking a deep breath, "so here we are."

The Jesters circled him, all staring at him. Ahriman stared back, scoffing at them.

"Let me handle them Genesis, go away," Ahriman ordered.

Genesis nodded, sprinting away. The stare down continued for a while, no one attacking or making a move. Special Forces Jester has his sights aimed for Ahriman's head. Jessica and Martial Artist Jester nod to one another. The two females sprinted towards Ahriman at the same time. Executioner Jester sank underground, rumbling heard as he dug through the ground. Ahriman looked up, swinging his swords at Martial Artist Jester. She spun in the air, dodging his strikes. Jessica flew to him at high speeds, ramming into his side. He grunted, grabbing her arms and flipping her over. Martial Artist Jester punched him in the face, followed by a quick kick to his torso. He slid back, catching his balance once again.

"Damnit!" Ahriman growled, looking around. Assassin Jester walked to him in a superior stance.

"Allow me to cut in monsieur," Assassin Jester spoke with professionalism.

Ahriman spun his two blades in his hands, swinging them at the Jester. AJ(Assassin Jester) leaned back, jabbing his rapier at Ahriman's gut. Ahriman spun, smacking the blade away with his own, using the other to strike at AJ's throat. AJ clashed swords together, ducking and spinning one-hundred eighty degrees, kicking at Ahriman's feet. Ahriman jumped in the air but was shot down by Special Forces Jester. He hit the ground, followed by a burst of flames surrounding him. Ahriman put up a shield made with his powers, blocking the oncoming attacks. AJ summoned a Famas F1, taking fire at Ahriman with energy rounds from their own world. Ahriman growled louder and louder, getting angrier and angrier. He shouted loudly in fury, howling, releasing a large radius energy blast from his body. The Jesters and nearby people were paralyzed.

Ahriman appeared in front of AJ, slashing across his chest and stomach. AJ grunted, putting up his weapon to block the blades. The Famas was cut in two, pushing AJ back. Jessica flew down at Ahriman, doing a hawk's cry. She performed an axe kick, hitting Ahriman's arms as he blocked her attack. She flipped off of his block, flapping her wings hard, pushing Ahriman off his balance. Ahriman caught himself mid-air, flying to Jessica. She put her wings together, spreading them open at fast speeds, which created sharp winds to slice Ahriman. Ahriman grunted in pain, bleeding on his sides from the cuts he obtained from the winds. He spun around, doing a three-sixty spin kick, with flaming feet. Jessica put her wings up to block, being pushed back from the force.

The ground started to crack in a trail as Executioner Jester made his way underground, towards Ahriman. Ahriman punched the ground, making spikes shoot towards Executioner Jester. The skeleton Jester shot out of the ground, dodging the spikes. Executioner Jester landed on his feet, raising his arms, summoning a giant skeleton hand. It grabbed Ahriman, slamming him to the ground. Ahriman growled, surroundings his body in blue flames, melting the bones. Executioner Jester levitated to Ahriman, followed by Jester. Ahriman was fighting with Martial Artist Jester, getting hit a few times before pushing her back. He raised his arms to slam her, but was shot back by Special Forces Jester. He howled in rage at the Sharpshooter. Jester grabbed Ahriman's mouth, shutting it hard.

"You're annoying!" Jester said, lifting him by his neck and slamming him to the ground hard. Executioner Jester summoned a Guillotine restraining assembly, locking in Ahriman's head. He gagged, grabbing the wooden neck prison. Executioner Jester leaped in the air, slashing the axe down at Ahriman's head. Ahriman broke the trap, moving his head out of the way. The axe dug into the ground on impact. Ahriman windmilled back to his feet, kicking Executioner Jester in the process. He pushed him back, turning around and putting up a reflective shield, deflecting Special Forces Jester's bullet back at him, hitting him in the shoulder.

"Arg!" Special Forces Jester dropped his rifle, holding his shoulder.

Jester kicked behind Ahriman's knees, grabbing him by the fur behind his neck, and dragged his face in the ground. Ahriman growled, pushing off the ground, punching at Jester's chest. Jester kicked his arm away, striking Ahriman's face with his fist. Ahriman summoned his ring blade, slashing at Ahriman's back. Ahriman teleported above him, kicking him down. Ahriman slammed on top of Jester, ground pounding on him. Jester put up his arms to block most of his strikes. Jessica got up to help, flying towards them. Ahriman grabbed Jester's mask, ripping it off. Jester widened his eyes, covering his face as Ahriman punched at it. Jessica rammed Ahriman off, hitting him with her singed wings from his flaming kick.

"Get up Jester," AJ told Jester, putting his cloak up to cover his friend's face. Executioner Jester helped Jester to his feet.

Ahriman hit Jessica's elbow up, breaking it. She cried in agony, Ahriman punched at her throat. Martial Artist Jester caught his fist, pushing him off of Jessica. Martial Artist Jester took her own mask off, breathing fire out of her mouth and at Ahriman. He put up his arms, blocking some of it. His fur was burned on his sides. He growled, smoking from the flames. Martial Artist Jester put her mask back on before he could see her face. She clenched her hands in fists. Special Forces Jester lifted his rifle, but grunted in pain from his shoulder, lowering the weapon.

"Damnit…"

Martial Artist Jester grabbed Jessica, taking her to Jester. She kept on alert to guard her sister in case Ahriman tried to attack her. Jester grabbed his mask, putting it on. They all looked to Ahriman. Special Forces Jester walked to the group, holding a combat knife in his hand. The air began to blow as they sensed Luna and the others coming.

"Till next time my friends," Ahriman stated, smirking, "Vixey will not go unpunished for breaking the rule. You all can't save her forever."

He disappeared in a flash. Jester and the others tend to their sister, Jessica.

"Alright, I'm gonna snap it back in place!" shouted Special Forces Jester.

"No you won't! Do not touch me! Let Scarlett do it!" Jessica warned.

"One...two…" Special Forces Jester grabbed her arm as the others held her down.

"Do no-I _swear_ to god!" Jessica shouted, but her elbow was snapped back in place without her consent, "AAAHH-YOU ASS!"

Luna appeared at their location, her longsword at the ready. Scarlett came after, her katana in hand. Baron and Salazar appeared, Baron wielded a large axe while Salazar had himself. Marionette came after with both Golden Freddys and Vixey.

"What happened here?" asked Luna, gasping as she saw the Jesters, "oh my goodness...thank goodness! We have a chance after all!"

"Master Elder Luna, pleasure to meet you!" nodded Martial Artist Jester.

Special Forces Jester wrapped Jessica's arm in white linen.

"My friends!" Scarlett gasped, running to them and hugging all of them, "so nice to see you guys!"

The Jesters hug her back, happy to see her too.

"I'll fix up your arm Jessica," said Scarlett.

"No need for zat mademoiselle, zis fine gentleman did it," said AJ, tipping his hat.

"I didn't want that, you do it less painfully," grumbled Jessica, "but thank you still brother...I suppose."

"No problem!" said Special Forces Jester with pride.

Scarlett chuckled, "well then, I will just make sure it heals right away by sealing it for good."

"Thanks Scarlett."

Luna walked to the Jester, followed by the others.

"Yes, more bird freaks," chuckled Baron jokingly.

"This will do nicely," grinned Salazar.

"What happened here?" asked Luna. Scarlett healed both Special Forces Jester and Jessica.

"Ahriman," scoffed Martial Artist Jester.

Luna perked her ears, widening her eyes. As did the other Elders, making Marionette and the Fazbear Crew members curious.

"So it's true…" Luna said, worriedly.

 **A/N**

 **I can't apologize enough for keeping you guys waiting for eight weeks. I will be honest and just say that I quit writing for a long time because I didn't feel like I did good enough, and wasted other people's time. I was depressed and feeling down, and stopped writing in total. My school held a fiction contest, and I just said "screw it" and made a horror story, and could only type a maximum of ten pages. I made us of it, and made a horror story, starring Chelsea. And out of over seven hundred stories submitted, only twenty would win, and mine actually came out as the winner of the contest. It surprised me, and also filled me with the want to write more, and to continue.**

 **So winning that contest helped me realize that I do have writing skill, and did have people who admired my work. I also got support from my family, friends, and fans on Skype, Steam, Discord, Snapchat, Instagram, and in person, and all wanted me to continue and gave me the support. So here is the result of the motivation.**

 ****IF YOU WANNA SEE THE STORY I WROTE, THAT WON THE FICTION CONTEST, LEAVE IT IN THE REVIEWS AND I WILL POST IT AS SOON AS I GET ON MY COMPUTER NEXT TIME, WHICH IS EACH AND EVERY SINGLE DAY!****

 **I owe you guys eight chapters total, including this one. So tomorrow I will try to type at least two, maybe three or four if I am really in the groove. And I will try to get the chapters I owe you guys out. Please let me know what you guys think of this story, and constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Thank you guys for all your support, and love. I love all of you guys so much! See you all later, and have a wonderful time.**

 ****If you want to find me on social medias, or Steam or Blizzard App, leave it in the reviews or pm me. I will respond. See you guys later****


	23. Update: Story Posted

**Update, the horror story that won the fiction contest at my High School, is now posted on my profile. It is called "The Special Ingredient." Enjoy.**


	24. Chapter XVI: Meet the Jesters

**Q/A:**

 **Q: Where do the Nightmare's originate from?**

 **A: The nightmares of Freddy and the crew, and the Nightmares of the child at the house. Scott Cawthon owns the Nightmares, so you will need to see "FNAF 4" gameplay to understand the Nightmares.**

 **End of Q/A:**

[Freddy Fazbear's Diner]

Jester and his brothers and sisters all arrived at the Pizzeria, introducing themselves to the Fazbear Crew. Special Forces Jester was chatting with Dust, talking about weapons. Jessica looked to the others as the Fazbear Crew gathered around them.

"So tell us about who you guys are. You are like a tribe huh?" Freddy Fazbear asked Jester.

Martial Artist Jester was digging into some pasta that the Chicas made for her; she _loved_ pasta. Jester looked to them, nodding.

"Yes, Jesters are a clan of Plague Doctors, all unique in their own way. Every Jester has died before once in the past and is resurrected as a Jester if I feel like they had an unfair death," explained Jester.

"We can match sometimes that of an Elder," boasted Special Forces Jester.

"Wow!" they said in awe.

"And you are real!" added Foxy in surprise.

"Oh! Yes, fully real! We can bleed, and all that stuff," giggled Jessica, "we can maybe find a way to make all of you real for a little bit, _just_ to take care of Ahriman."

"Is there a reason why you guys don't show your face?" asked Toy Bonnie.

"Hmm, we always hide our identity. We can give names though, there is no rule against that," said Jester, nodding.

"Ooo! What are your names!?" asked Crystal excitedly.

"We shall go from youngest to oldest, not including me," Jester told his brothers and sisters.

"I am Lucy!" cheered Martial Artist Jester as she ate pasta, "I am the fastest and most skilled Jester in hand to hand, but I do love to play and hang around as well."

"Je m'appelle Adrian," bowed Assassin Jester, "I am the sneakiest and deadliest Assassin in Universe 101. You never know what I 'ave up my sleeve. I also do like to relax and drink some soda."

"My name is Jessica, I am the master of the skies in the Jester Clan. I am deadly on land and in the skies, and provide support. I love Pirates, they always amuse me."

The Pirate animatronics smiled at that, fist bumping.

"I have no name, none that I remember," said Executioner Jester simply, "but If I could make one for me, I would say my name is Sage, because I am wise."

"Feast your eyes on the sharpest shooter you will ever meet! Special Forces Jester, my real name is James, Sergeant James! I never miss my shot, and I don't play nicely either in close quarters combat. I have a high skill set in knives."

Golden Freddy and the bigger animatronics of the Fazbear Crew nodded to him.

"He isn't too nice as he can't get over his past life. So don't get on his nerves," Lucy whispered to them, getting a nod.

"What about you Jester?" asked Mangle.

Jester simply shook his head, "nono, I am okay. Haha. Another time."

They nod, understanding him.

"Well, thank you all for coming to help us! We really appreciate it!" chirped Toy Chica.

"Anytime!" responded Jessica.

"So Lucy, Adrian, Jessica, Sage, James, and Jester," repeated Marionette.

"Correct," nodded Jester.

"Sweet! Welcome to the Fazbear Crew!" announced Marionette.

 **A/N**

 **Assassin Jester/Adrian, Martial Artist Jester/Lucy, Executioner Jester/Sage, Jessica/Jessica, and Special Forces Jester/James all belong to me.**

 **Hope you guys don't hate me for a short paragraph, it is explained on the lower part below this.**

 **Hello everyone, this is a short chapter, just so you guys can know the names of the Jesters, well almost all of them. And to give you a small little experience on how they are like. This is also short because I realize that not every chapter I type has to be two-thousand words. So hope you liked this small little chapter, this is again to help build more plot and to get you to know them. Hope you enjoy! And let me know what you think of "Special Ingredient" as well. See you guys later!**


	25. Chapter XVII: Under the Mask

[Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Luna sat at one of the dining tables, smiling at the Jesters and Fazbear Crew socializing. She chuckled to herself, watching Vixey with her family. Luna watched closely, sighing sadly.

Vixey laughed, hugging Crystal and Foxy. Violet rolled her eyes at them, but was pulled into the hug by Vixey. She couldn't help but smile, hugging them. Fang hugged them all, lifting them up. Luna stared at them sadly, imagining in her head about her homeworld.

[Luna's Imagination]

Vixey was sailing on the high seas, her real hair and fur flowing in the wind. She waved to Luna, smiling.

"We won the war Luna! Drinks on me!" she cheered, docking the ship. Vixey hopped down onto the wooden dock, laughing as Crystal and Violet held her in a big hug. Foxy wasn't there as he wasn't from her world. Luna smiled at them, looking to Fang. Fang was wrestling around with her son, Eclipse. Eclipse chuckled, tackling him down to the ground. She looked up as a large real dragon, flew over her and in the skies with dozens of other dragons. She stared in awe, looking into the bright sky. The world was so beautiful. Luna took flight, levitating in the air and examining the world around her. She saw Universe 101, her homeworld. She cried, covering her mouth. She misses it so much, wishing to go back. She cried into her paws.

"My dear, what's wrong?" asked Okami, gently grabbing her paws in his. He moved them away from her face, "why are you crying my love?"

Luna sobbed even more, hugging him tightly. Okami looked down at her concerned, but held her back. The world around her began to spin as she was starting to lose her thought.

"Mom?" she heard Eclipse ask, looking to him.

"Mom? You there? Mom?" he asked again and again, stroking her cheek. She gasped, blinking a few times to come back to reality.

"Eclipse…" Luna said, hugging him tightly. She sniffled, crying oil tears, "I miss home…"

Eclipse flattened his ears, hugging his mother back, "I know mom...me too."

Luna cried into his chest, "I miss my Okami, I miss my mother, my friends, us being real...I miss your sister."

Eclipse couldn't help but cry as well, "now mom, we'll find a way back. I promise. The Jesters are real, and they can help us get back. If they are here, then that means others must be here as well. Now come on momma, wipe those tears."

Jester looked to them, sighing. Scarlett looked to him, and he nodded to her, 'I think it's time.'

Scarlett perked her ears, 'o-oh...okay. Lemme go to the forest first then...you sure about this?'

Jester nodded to her and walked to them, "Luna...may I see you please? Eclipse can come too."

Luna nodded, Eclipse and her followed Jester outside. The Jesters get up to go with Jester, but he tells them to stay. Jester led them outside, then proceeded to lead them to the forest.

He turned to face them, "now you two stay here, I...I have someone that you should meet. I overheard your conversation and the troubles you are going through...so I want you to meet someone who suffered it all for us."

Luna and Eclipse nod, both curious as to who it was. They sniffled, holding one another as Jester disappears into the woods. Jester met with Scarlett, and the suit opened up. Scarlett hesitated for a second as Jester walked out of his suit, and grabbing the plague doctor mask.

"Are you really sure about this?" asked Scarlett, concerned.

Jester nodded, sighing, "I am ready. They need comfort."

He took the mask off, the suit blocked the view from the audience. That was the perk of his fourth wall abilities.

"No need to hide me anymore, thank you though," said a soft and gentle female voice. The suit hesitated before stepping aside to reveal a squirrel anthro. She blinked a few times, looking to Scarlett, "how do I look?"

It was Jazmine from Jester's dream. She had the scar across her right eye from the shotgun. She smiled nervously at Scarlett, who held her close.

"You look beautiful," Scarlett said, nodding.

Jazmine smiled, taking a deep breath, "well, here I go. Wish me luck."

Jazmine hopped up into the trees, making her way to Luna and Eclipse.

Luna waited patiently, looking up as she heard the trees rustling. Jazmine hopped down in front of her, getting a gasp from both the Kitsunes. Luna and Eclipse stared wide-eyed at Jazmine.

"H...Hey," she said shyly.

Luna waved lightly, still in shock.

"Uh...I-I'm Jaz-"

"Jazmine, the first anthro to exist...you...you died," Luna interrupted, in shock.

Jazmine nodded sadly, "yeah...I did. Village people tortured me, then hung my dead body up for display to the villagers. My body is still up there to this day, I hate to see it…and I hate myself as well. I was useless, what was the point of me living, I didn't even make a difference."

"You did...you gave Universe 101 the first known anthro. From you, the legendary diamonds were created, which brought forth the first Elder, Rose," Luna explained, "you are the icon for us Elders, you are who we all look up to when we need courage or strength to keep going forward. You went through so much and had no power at all to fight back. You were tortured in every way possible...we all cry and wish we could have been there to help you. The story of that village...is horrible."

Jazmine looked down, "I was alive, but didn't make a difference...I could have, but I didn't."

Luna walked to her and hugged her, "but you did. Look around you, in our world. Anthros are here because of you, and even your dream god was created, Jester. The being you thought of in your head is now alive and doing good. You have accomplished so much!"

Jazmine looked up at her, sighing and hugging her back, "I am sorry for the loss of your husband and daughter, and friends…"

Luna closed her eyes, holding her closer now, "thank you. I am sorry for your losses as well...my daughter would have loved to see you. You were her inspiration to keep working hard…"

Eclipse looked down, wiping tears from his eyes as he remembered his big sister. Luna brought him into the hug as well.

"Jester knew you were alive this whole time?" she asked.

Jazmine flattened her ears, "well, that's a funny story...heh."

Luna and Eclipse continue to hug her, "it's fine if you don't wanna tell us."

"Nono...I can tell you," Jazmine nodded, sighing softly, "I...I am...Jester."

They perk their ears, widening their eyes and parting from the hug to look to Jazmine. She nodded shyly, looking down, "Scarlett, come here please."

Scarlett walked over in the Jester suit, then hopped out of it. Jazmine smiled at her.

"You knew?" Luna asked Scarlett.

"Yeah...but it was a big secret. Jazmine didn't accept who she was..until now," Scarlett smiled at them.

"Prove you're him."

Jazmine nodded, hopping inside the Jester suit. She put the mask on, her voice changed to Jester's male voice, "all my identity was hidden under the mask. I hated who I was in the past, saw no point in my old life and hated me...but now I see what it has brought. I was resurrected by the Goddess Annabelle in Universe 101. She was listening to my prayers and my dreams when I was fifteen, before I was murdered by the village on my sixteenth birthday. She got my soul, and kept my thoughts and made Jester real. The twist, she made _me_ Jester. I became my dream hero, and started a new life."

Luna smiled, laughing, "I have been friends with the first anthro this whole time!"

She hugged Jester tightly, Eclipse and Scarlett joined in. Executioner Jester, Sage, crawled out of the ground. Adrian came out from behind a tree, cleaning his cavalier hat. Lucy and Jessica hopped down from the trees, and James walked to them from behind a wall.

"All of you were here?" Jazmine asked.

"Of course, you all seemed sad so here we are," stated Jessica.

"We are always here for our little sister!" chuckled James.

Jazmine smiled happily at them, sniffling as she wiped her tears.

"We are all proud of you Jazmine, and proud of you too Luna, all of you," said Sage.

"Should we tell zem about ze portal we are making, to go back 'ome?" asked Adrian.

Luna gasped, looking to them, "you have a portal?"

"Yes we do miss, it is ready! It will only be open for at least fifteen seconds once we activated it, so we are trying to get everyone in as soon as possible!" Lucy boasted.

"We would have gone long ago but...Ahriman and Arachne are here. We can't just abandon the humans here with them, they'll die," stated Scarlett, "and my sister died...so let's defeat him faster so we can go home sooner."

Luna smiled happily at them all, "this is exciting news! Everything! Oh, Jazmine thank you!"

Jazmine nodded, "now it's your turn Luna. I showed myself to you, now you need to show yourself to us."

Luna looked confused, "what do you mean?"

"You are holding back so much Luna...show us why you are Master Elder. Show us the real Luna. Show us what's under the mask," Jazmine spoke encouragingly.

Luna looked to them all, then to Eclipse.

"I will see about getting you all back to your rel anthro state, and not animatronics," said Executioner Jester.

Luna nodded, smiling at herself, "I will stop holding back. I will fight for our friends, for family, for our world!"

She stood up tall, and with pride. Jazmine smiled, putting the mask on and going in the Jester suit. They all cheered triumphantly. Now the fight for survival begins.

 **A/N**

" **My man iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3, why is it taking so long to upload the chapters?! You said you owed us but are not updating everyday!"**

 **Well my good fellows, what I am trying to do is type them all up, but post them all at once so you have a long chapter list to read and enjoy. I am doing this because I feel it is better than one at a time for right now. So I hope you are patient enough for that. I do hope you enjoy this chapter though, let me know what you think and I hope you guys have a wonderful day. See you all later.**


End file.
